Encontrando Nakamas
by Nakamura Kaze
Summary: Ya se que el titulo no es muy llamativo perdón por eso, Luffy encuentra aun niño pequeño en una balsa con los poderes de un akuma no mi muy particular, ¿Luffy decidirá hacerlo su nakama? y ¿quien es exactamente el extraño niño?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El naufrago

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic así que aceptare críticas y cosas por el estilo.**

**Solo sobra decir que esta historia se sitúa después del salto temporal, y al parecer Luffy al fin encontrara a su décimo nakama.**

**Ojo: One Piece no es mío es de Eiichiro Oda-sama, yo solo escribo las historias que se me vienen a la mente.**

Un día cualquiera en el Thousand Sunny, Luffy se encontraba pescando como castigo por robar comida en la noche, el capitán llevaba horas esperando a que un pez picara el anzuelo, hasta que diviso algo a la lejanía.

-Oye, Usopp-

-Que sucede Luffy-dijo el tirador mientras se acercaba a su capitán.

-Que es eso?-decía Luffy mientras apuntaba a algo flotando en el mar.

Usopp tomo un telescopio y se disponía a ver de que se traba-parece que es una balsa-dijo no muy seguro.

-Una balsa….oye Franky-volteo a ver al cyborg que se encontraba en el timón-podemos acercarnos para ver de qué se trata.

-No hay problema, capitán-inmediatamente puso el Thousand Sunny camino a la balsa que Luffy había divisado.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Luffy, Usopp y Franky se asomaron para ver que había en la balsa y lo que vieron los dejo impactados, vieron a un niño entr años de cabello rojizo que se veía muy débil, esta desmayado de hecho, parecía que al niño le coscaba respirar, en ese momento Luffy estiro sus brazos tomo al niño y lo subió al barco Luffy, Usopp y Franky se miraron entre si por unos momentos, hasta que Luffy decidió llamar a Chopper

-OYE CHOPPER VEN RAPIDO, ES UNA EMERGENCIA-grito el capitán lo cual hizo que el reste de los Mugiwara fueran a ver que pasaba.

-Que sucede Luffy-dijo el renito exaltado.

-Lo puedes revisar-lo dijo mientras señalaba al niño.

-Luffy que le paso a ese niño-pregunto Nami.

-No lo se lo encontramos en una balsa, en fin Chopper que tiene-pregunto el capitán viendo al reno.

-Parece que sufre una severa deshidratación, Brook me ayudas a llevarlo a la enfermería-le dijo el renito al esqueleto.

-No hay problema Chopper san-de inmediato Brook tomo con cuidado al niño y junto con Chopper lo llevaron a la enfermería.

-Que es esto?-dijo la arqueóloga mientras juntaba algo del piso.

-Parece un collar-contesto la navegante-me pregunto si se le cayó a ese niño.

-Que esta pasando aquí-pregunto Zoro que estuvo dormido durante todo el suceso.

-Decirte todo lo que acaba de pasar seria un caso perdido, marimo-

-Que dijiste maldito ero-cook-lo dijo mientras comenzaba a desenvainar una de sus espadas.

-Lo que oíste cabeza de alga-lo dijo mientras se preparaba para pelear.

En ese momento ambos fueron noqueados por Nami, pues no había otra forma de calmarlos.

-Este no es momento para que se pongan a pelear-les dijo molesta la navegante.

-Maldita bruja-dijo Zoro mientras tenía una mano en la cabeza.

-Esta bien me comportare Nami swan- decía el cocinero con sus típicos ojos de corazón.

-Espero que ese niño vaya a estar bien-dijo la navegante mirando la puerta de la enfermería.

-Que niño?-pregunto el peliverde.

.

.

.

El niño comenzó a abrir sus ojos marrones, y no tardó mucho en notar que estaba en una enfermería se levantó de la cama en la que estaba y tomo una libreta donde leyó todo lo que el doctor que lo atendió tuvo que hacer para estabilizarlo.

-Parece que le cause muchos problemas al doctor-después dejo lo libreta en su lugar y comenzó a ver a su alrededor-_donde estoy lo último que recuerdo es esa horrible tormenta y basado en lo que leí debí estar a la deriva un buen tiempo-_

Después de tratar de deducir que le había pasado se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para ver en donde estaba, vio que era de día y noto rápidamente que estaba en un barco y antes de salir verifico que no hubiera nadie y salió de la enfermería.

-Oye-

Al escuchar esa voz el niño se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba y vio a un espadachín con el cabello verde-_su cara…un minuto el es….-_rápidamente retrocedió.

-Que pasa acaso te asuste-pregunto el espadachín al ver la reacción del joven.

-Tu eres "el cazador de piratas" Roronoa Zoro con 120 millones de berries de recompensa, no es así.

-Este muy bien informado niño-

-Si tu estas aquí significa que este es el barco de Mugiwara Luffy con 400 millones de recompensa, por lo tanto "la niña demonoi" Nico Robin con 80 millones, "pierna negra" Sanji de 77 millones, Franky el Cyborg de 44 millones, "Soul King" Brook de 33 millones, "el rey de los tiradores" Sogeking de 30 millones, "la gata ladrona" Nami de 16 millones y "el amante del algodón de azúcar" Chopper de 50 berries también deben estar aquí no es así, su banda suma un total de 800,000,050 millones de berries-

Zoro no contesto y aunque no lo parecía estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

_Oh, ya te sientes mejor-dijo Luffy después de haber salido a cubierta.

_-mugiwara-_

-Permíteme presentarme me llamo Monkey D. Luffy y el tipo de aquí es Zoro espero no te haya asustado-lo dijo todo con una de sus clásicas sonrisas-Oigan muchachos el niño ya despertó-después de haber dicho esto todos salieron de la cocina.

-Entonces ya te siente mejor que alegría-dijo el pequeño reno.

-Como te llama?-le pregunto Usopp.

Pero el pequeño se reusaba a contestar, lo cual hizo que todos se preguntaran si era un niño muy tímido o estaba asustado por el hecho de estar en un barco pirata, en ese momento el niño levanto su brazo a la altura del hombro y les mostraba a todos sus puño.

-Que es eso un tipo de saludo-pregunto el esqueleto.

Entonces el pequeño jalo su brazo así atrás como si fuera a golpear a alguien-Shotto shotto no-mientras decía esto su pequeño brazo comenzó a brillar de un color rojo.

-Oye que estas asiendo-le pregunto el cocinero.

-IMPACT-simulo como si hubiera golpeado algo en el aire y el brillo de su brazo desapareció y una esfera de color rojo salió disparado y exploto en la cara del cocinero.

-Una Akuma no mi-dijo la arqueóloga.

Entonces el niño salió corriendo se paró sobre sus mano y comenzó a girar.

-Increíble-Dijeron al unísono Luffy, Usopp y Chopper.

-Shotto shotto no roating Kicks (patadas giratorias)-entonces algo parecido a un monto de cuchillos rojos comenzaron a salir disparadas.

Los mugiwara esquivaron el ataque puesto que el niño no tenía buena puntería, entonces dejo de girar y se puso de pie mientras salía corriendo.

-Espera un momento, engendro del demonio-dijo Sanji persiguiéndolo puesto que seguía molesto por haberlo golpeado en la cara.

-Shotto shotto no Kick-algo parecido a una cuchilla salió dispara pero el cocinero la esquivo pero mientras lo hizo el pequeño aprovecho para seguir corriendo.

Entonces el chico sintió que algo lo sujeto de los pies y entonces cayó al piso y de inmediato se dio cuenta que unas manos que habían salido de la nada en el suelo lo tenían inmóvil.

-Pero que-el pequeño trataba de liberarse.

-Parece que al fin te quedaste quieto-le dijo Robin.

-Así que tu hiciste esto…pero es una lástima porque aun puedo liberarme con facilidad-

De inmediato Robin vio que los brazos del niño estaban brillando y el resto de los mugiwara comenzaron a notar unas pequeñas esferas de color rojo flotando en el aire.

-Que es esto-dijo Zoro cuando toco una de las esferas la cual exploto en su cara.

-Esta es mi técnica mas poderosa SHOTTO SHOTTO NO MINEFIELD (campo minado)-entonces apretó los puños haciendo que el brillo desapareciera de sus brazos y todos las esferas comenzaron a explotar, en ese momento Robin bajo la guardia lo que permitió de el niño se escapara, se fue a un rincón y puso la paso que tenía cuando realizo el impact.

Cuando el humo de las explosiones se disipo el pequeño vio con asombro como todos habían salido ilesos, con unos cuantos golpes pero ilesos.

-Parece que tiene un poder muy interesante-dijo Franky mientras se levantaba sus lente.

-Vaya de verdad parecía un campo minado de guerra-dijo Usopp.

-Aunque los explosivos no estaban ocultos en el suelo-dijo Chopper.

-Creí que ese ataque me mataría, o pero yo ya estoy muerto Yohohoho-(creo que no hace falta decir quién es XD).

-Oye tu mas te vale responder, porque nos atacaste-pregunto una muy enojada navegante.

-El que tiene que hacer preguntas soy yo-dijo el pequeño aun en posición de ataque-díganme que demonios quieren de mi, estoy seguro que no me salvaron por amabilidad-

-Pero que estás diciendo, esperabas que te abandonara en esa balsa-dijo el capitán metiéndose un dedo en la nariz.

-No bromeas conmigo, nadie en su sano juicio ayudaría a alguien como yo…no sin querer hacerme algo-

-Pero que estas diciendo, porque querríamos hacerte algo-pregunto la arqueóloga tratando de acercarse al niño.

-NO TE ACERQUES-dijo preparado para atacar-no me engañan en estos últimos 5 años a sido lo mismo simplemente no pienso confiar en ustedes-

-OYE, maldito mocoso no le hables así a Robin chan-el cocinero enojado se estaba acercando a niño.

-IMPACT-en ese momento el cocinero fue golpeado en la cara nuevamente.

-Parece que tu cara se volvió su tiro al blanco Ero-cook-

-CALLATE, MALDITO MARIMO-

-Volviendo al tema que rayos quieren de….- el niño puso cara de sorpresa y se llevó las mano al pecho.

-Oi, que sucede-dijo Usopp un poco asustado.

-No me digas que tienes problemas de corazón-dijo un muy asustado Chopper.

-No esta-dijo el pequeño asustado-NO ESTA!-en eso momento salió corriendo y comenzó a revisar el barco-donde esta, donde, donde demonios esta-mientras recorría el barco eran las únicas palabras que se escuchaban del pequeño.

Luffy un poco curioso se acercó al niño y decidió preguntar-que estas buscando?-

-MUGIWARA!-el niño sujeto el chaleco de Luffy y comenzó a sacudirlo-donde lo pusieron responde-le decía muy molesto al capitán.

-Donde poner que-le dijo Luffy que parecía se estaba mareando de tanto ser agitado.

-MI COLLAR! DONDE LO PUSIERON-

-Tu collar-decía Luffy muy confundido.

-Collar, te refieres a este-dijo la arqueóloga mientras sostenía el collar.

-ESE ES!-el niño de inmediato soltó a Luffy y tomo su collar.

-Menos mal, creí que lo había perdido-lo decía casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento Robin se le acerco y decidió preguntar-Es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, no sé qué hubiera hecho si lo hubiera perdido-

-No quiero ser mal educada pero te molestaría decirme porque es tan importante-

-Es que…..este collar…..solía ser de mi mama-

-Así que es de tu madre-

-Bueno a decir verdad nunca la conocí murió después del parto….así que antes de morir me dejo su callar para que pudiera recordarla, por eso es muy importante para mi….es mi más valioso tesoro-lo dijo en un tono muy triste.

-Buaaaahhhh, que historia más SUPERRRR conmovedora, BAKA no estoy llorando, Buaaaahhhh-se escuchó decir esto a un muy conmovido cyborg.

-Honestamente demuestras exactamente lo contrario a lo que dices-dijo el pequeño mientras se ponía su collar y en ese momento el estómago del pequeño comenzó a sonar.

-Así que tienes hambre-dijo un muy sonriente capitán-ya veo porque te comportabas así si tuviera tanta hambre como tu yo también estaría molesto-

-No me extraña que tengas hambre llevas dos días inconsciente-dijo la navegante acercándose al niño.

-Do-DOS DIAS!-dijo muy sorprendido.

-Si estabas muy mal, así que no me sorprendió que estuvieras inconsciente-dijo el renito.

-Bien entonces, Sanji-kun te importaría prepárale algo-

-Claro no hay problema Nami swaann-dijo el cocinero bailando a su alrededor son sus ojos en forma de corazón.

-Entonces Sanji prepárame algo a mi también-dijo un muy risueño capitán.

-Tu ya acabas de comer-le dijo molesto.

-Bien vamos a la cocina-Robin le extendió a la mano al niño, pero el se negó.

-No te preocupes, creo que por lo que viste en la pelea puedes deducir que no soy un niño pequeños normal-

-Tienes toda la razón-

.

.

.

Todos estaban en la cocina mientras Sanji le sirvió un plato de sopa caliente al niño.

-Toma te hará entrar en calor, enseguida te traigo el resto-le dijo el cocinero amablemente.

-Gracias, y por haberte golpeado en la cara dos veces de verdad lo ciento-

-No te preocupes, por una tontería así no te iba a dejar sin comer eso ya sería ser un verdadero demonio-

El pequeño comenzó a comer.-esto es muy bueno-

-Verdad que si la comida de Sanji es la mejor-le dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

-Puedo preguntarte algo-le dijo Franky al niño.

-Que?-

-Que estabas haciendo en una balsa en medio del mar?-

-Es una historia un poco larga, se los diré después de comer-

-Bien yo tengo otra pregunta-dijo Usopp mientras levantaba su brazo.

-Y que quieres preguntarme-

-Sobre lo que dijiste hace un rato, eso de que no podías confiar en nosotros y que nadie te ayudaría sin querer algo a cambio-

El niño ya había terminada su sopa por lo que se quedó mirando el plato pensando en la pregunta que le había hecho el tirador-lo siento no puedo decírselos….es muy doloroso-

Todos se le quedaron bien en lo que Sanji le trajo más comida para que recuperara energía.

-Ahora que lo pienso no, no hemos presentado-dijo el cocinero.

-Sanji san tiene toda la razón que clase de modales tenemos, bien permíteme empezar yo me llamo…-

-No hace falta que te presente-interrumpió el espadachín al esqueleto.

-Porque dices eso Zoro san-

-Brook tiene razón, marimo no presentarse es de muy mala educación o lo olvidaba tu no tu no tienes modales-

-Cállate, y lo dije porque este niño sabe muy bien nuestros nombre, el precio de cada uno y la suma total de nuestra banda, no es así-miro a ver al niño después de decir todo.

-Eso es verdad-pregunto una muy sorprendida Nami.

-Si es verdad, también se que ustedes tienen 3 paramecia y un zoan, Monkey D. Luffy con los poderes de la Gomu Gomu no mi, Tony Tony Chopper con los poderes de la Hito Hito no mi: modelo persona, Nico Robin con los poderes de la Hana Hana no mi y Brook con los poderes de la Yomi Yomi no mi, y también se que se volvieron muy populares después de atacar la isla de la justicia Ennies Lobby y su capitán Mugiwara Luffy fue considerado un peligro extremo después de escapar de Impel Down, invadir Marine Ford participando en la guerra de la marina contra Shirohige, además de ser el hijo de Dragon, el revolucionario y nieto de Garp, el héroe-

Después de eso todos vieron fascinados al niño ¿Cómo podía saber tanto si a penas los conocía? Y como es que conocía perfectamente todo lo que hizo Luffy.

-Ahora que recuerdo tu también tienes los poderes de la Akuma no mi-dijo la arqueóloga.

-Si, yo comí la Shotto Shotto no mi (Shotto significa tiro o disparo) y antes que me pregunten algo innecesario piensan que soy del tipo Logia verdad-

-Bueno cuando vi tus poderes la Pika Pika no mi fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente-dijo el reno.

-Bueno solo debo decir que están equivocados no soy Logia soy Paramecia, verán después de comer esa akuma no mi la piel de mis brazos y piernas son capaces de absorber la partículas de luz cuando yo quiera la cual hace que la extremidad que absorbe la luz adquiera un brillo rojo y bueno el nombre Shotto de la fruta viene por lo que el usuario es capaz de hacer después de absorber la luz, es capaz de lanzar del dicha extremidad como si fuese un disparo con una pistola o algo así, de ahí el nombre-

-Si que estas muy bien informado sobre la habilidad que adquiriste-dijo Brook sorprendido.

-Ahora que lo pienso no sabemos tu nombre-dijo Luffy.

-Cierto, te importaría decirnos como te llamas-le dijo Robin al niño.

-Perdonen mis malos modales, mucho gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Geo y tengo 6 años, y de verdad lamento lo que les hice un rato-

-No te preocupes por eso, además Geo es un nombre muy bonito-le dijo la arqueóloga con una sonrisa.

-Así que te llamas Geo, es un placer-le dijo Chopper.

-Cierto muchas gracias por cuidar de mi, eres un muy buen Doctor-le dijo Geo a Chopper.

Al sentirse alagado Chopper comenzó a bailar uno de sus bailecitos, y Geo no pudo evitar soltar la risa.

-Ja j aja pero que es ese baile es muy divertido ja ja ja-

Todos los Mugiwara se sintieron felices al ver que el pequeño Geo se encontraba mejor de saludad y reía como cualquier otro niño, pero ahora la preocupación era saber qué hacía solo en el mar, puesto que había dicho muchas cosas que a todos les llamo la atención, pero eso lo verían después de que Geo terminara de comer, hasta que notaron que Geo tenía una cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla derecha, lo cual hizo que todos se preguntaran como se la hizo o quien se la hizo.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo los Mugiwara le harán muchas preguntas a Geo, espero sus Review y recuerden es mi primer fanfic así que no tengan miedo de poner críticas o sugerencias para mejorar el fic, en cuando al número de capítulos sinceramente no sé cuántos planeo ponerlo, bueno gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La marca permanente.

**Hola como están, aquí el capítulo dos de mi fic.**

**Después de encontrar a un niño de nombre Geo en una balsa Luffy y los demás están dispuestos a saber que le sucedió…pero Geo querrá cooperar.**

-Chopper, puedes responderme algo-le pregunto la navegante al reno.

-Que sucede Nami-

-Sobre la cicatriz que tiene Geo sabes algo, porque cuando lo vi por primera vez no vi si su cara estaba sangrando-

-La verdad es que esa cicatriz no es reciente, debe llevar meses o incluso años con ella-

Mientras Nami y Chopper conversaban, Luffy no pudo evitar preguntar lo que todos querían Así que se puso de pie y miro fijamente la cara de Geo.

-Que sucede-dijo el niño sintiéndose algo incómodo-tengo algo de comida en la cara-

-No es solo que me preguntaba sobre esa cicatriz-Luffy comenzó a señalar la mejilla derecha de Geo, lo cual provoco que el pequeño se tapara la cicatriz con su mano.

-E..esta cicatriz no tiene nada de especial, me la hice cuando me caí de las escaleras de pequeño-lo dijo un tanto nervioso.

-Lo siento Geo pero no creeré eso, si te caíste por las escaleras es imposible que esa caída te hubiera dejado un cicatriz así-dijo el reno, lo cual hizo que Geo se pusiera aún más nervioso.

-Vamos dinos la verdad, prometemos no decir nada malo-le dijo Franky para ver si conseguía que Geo les dijera algo.

Después de escuchar eso Geo se quitó la mano de la cara, y tomo aire parecía como si el simple hecho de recordar como esa cicatriz había llegado a su cara lo ponía muy nerviosa y a simple vista parcia que estuviese temblando.

-Está bien, la verdad es que no me la hice en algún pequeño accidente en mi casa, la verdad es que….-de inmediato guardo silencio y todos vieron como el cuerpo del niño comenzaba a temblar y comenzó a respirar con mucha agitación.

-Geo san te encuentras bien-pregunto Brook.

-Oi, cálmate si no nos quiere decir está bien-dijo Franky sintiéndose un tanto asustado por la como estaba el pequeño, pero Geo comenzó a calmarse el mismo más no dejaba de temblar y sudar pero al menos ya no respiraba con agitación.

-Lo siento…-dijo el niño con tono de nerviosismo-es que recordar eso me pone muy nervioso, la verdad lo siento, lo único que les puedo decir es que alguien me la hizo…nunca olvidare la cara de ese maldito-lo último dejo perplejos a los Mugiwara, Geo se levantó de golpe de la silla y salió corriendo de la cocina.

-Oye espera-le dijo Zoro tras tratar de detenerlo, pero Chopper se lo impidió.

-Es mejor que vaya a tomar un poco de aire fresco, parece que le hace falta-le dijo el renito.

-Pero que le sucedió a ese niño-dijo Sanji mientras fumaba.

-Lo único que puedo decir es que sufrió un ataque de nervios, en esos casos es mejor ir a tomar aire fresco y tranquilizarse un poco-contesto el reno a la pregunta del cocinero-para que el simple hecho de recordar como se hizo su cicatriz lo puso muy mal así que fue mejor que saliera para relajarse un poco-

-Iré a ver cómo se siente-dijo Robin mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

.

.

.

Geo estaba sentado en forma de esfera con su brazo izquierdo abrazando sus rodillas y con la mano derecha tapaba su cicatriz, parecía que ya se había calmado pero se veía algo deprimido, escucho unos pasos detrás de él y se volteo para ver quién era, cuando vio que se trataba de Robin volvió a mirar así la nada.

-Puedo sentarme-le pregunto la arqueóloga con un sonrisa.

-Está bien, no hay problema-

Robin se sentó al lado del pequeño y decido hacer algo de platica-todos están preocupados por ti, ya te sientes mejor-

-Si, ya no tienen por qué preocuparse-

-Te pusiste muy mal por el hecho de recordar lo de la cicatriz, ¿algún tipo de trauma?-

-Algo así…lo sigo recordando en mis pesadillas-se quitó la mano de la cara y se sentó de otra manera.

-Entonces debió a ver sido algo muy malo, dijiste que nunca olvidarías la cara de la persona que te lastimo-

-Mejor dicho no puedo-

-A que te refieres-pregunto con curiosidad la arqueóloga.

-Veras mi memoria es muy buena, puedo recordar todo desde que tenía 5 meses, si leo un libro me lo memorizo con tan solo leerlo una vez y lo mismo sucede con las cosas que escucho-

-Ya veo porque sabes tanto de nosotros, debiste escuchar a varias personas hablar sobre todo lo que hicimos-

-Así es, también se de lo sucedido en Alabastar, y también sobre la isla del cielo aunque no se escasamente lo que hicieron ahí, pero si se que en Alabastar Mugiwara Luffy venció al Shichibukai Crocodile, y que en Ennies Lobby quemaron la bandera del Gobierno Mundial y se enfrentaron al CP9, y en cuanto a Impel Down y Marine Ford fue cuestión de leer el periódico-

Robin no dijo nada solo se quedó viendo a Geo.

-Oye no sabes cuándo tardaremos en llegar a la siguiente isla y que tipo de isla será-pregunto el pequeño al notar que la arqueóloga se quedó callada.

-Creo que Nami dijo que tardaríamos dos días más en llegar y recuerdo que dijo que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una isla de invierno-le conteste con una sonrisa.

_-Así que estaré dos días más aquí-_Geo se levantó y decidió irse a explorar el barco.

-Que sucede-

-Bueno estaré aquí dos días más así que decidí explorar este barco, nunca había visto uno así en mi vida-dijo el pequeño contemplando el barco.

-Que quieres decir con que estará aquí dos días más-

-No….no me refiero a nada-dijo el niño un poco nervioso_-debe tener más cuidado con lo que digo-_

Geo se alejó para poder explorar, mientras Robin seguía preguntándose a que se refirió con que se quedaría dos días más en el barco.

.

.

.

Ya era medio día y Geo miraba a los Mugiwara hacer lo que acostumbraban hacer Brook tocaba su música como siempre, por otro lado Luffy, Ussop y Chopper estaban jugando, Zoro tomaba una de sus siestas, Franky estaba en el timón, Robin se encontraba leyendo, Nami viendo el Log Pose verificando el curso y Sanji coqueteando con las chicas.

_-Parece que no son como los otros piratas que conozco-_

-Oye Geo-se acercó Luffy.

-Que sucede capitán san-

-No me llames capitán san, Luffy, llámame por mi nombre-

-Esta bien…que sucede Luffy-

-No quieres venir a jugar con nosotros-pregunto sonriente.

-No estoy bien aquí sentado-

-Vamos no seas aburrido, eres un niño así que de seguro te va a gustar jugar con nosotros-Luffy agarro a Geo de la mano y lo llevo con Ussop y Chopper-Oigan Geo dice que si jugara con nosotros-

-Yo nunca dije eso idiota-

-Bien somos cuatro que podríamos hacer-se preguntaba Usopp.

-Pero yo nunca dije que quería jugar-

-Que tal a las escondidas-dijo Chopper.

-Saben si me dan algo que leer yo estoy bien-

-Bien jugaremos a las escondidas-dijo Luffy totalmente decidido.

-Pero ya les dije que yo….olvídenlo-el pequeño Geo se dio por vencido.

Usopp era el que tendría que contar así que Luffy, Chopper y Geo tendrían que esconderse mientras Usopp contaría hasta 30.

-Bien prepárense que voy a comenzó-el tirador se tapó los ojos y comenzó a contar.

Los tres corrieron para esconderse, Chopper se escondió detrás del mástil (en su singular manera) Geo lo vio y pensaba decirles que estaba mal escondido pero decidió no decir nada, después vio como Luffy se escondió en la cocina y lo único que se pregunto era si tendrían comida para la cena, lo olvido y Geo decidió esconderse donde estaba el Mini Going Merry 2 y las demás cosas.

-Bien hay voy-dijo Usopp y lo primero que vio fue a un reno muy mal escondido-te encontré Chopper-

-Eres increíble Usopp me encontraste muy rápido-dijo asombrado el renito.

-Bien ahora me ayudaras a encontrar a Geo y Luffy-

-Creo que el lugar donde Luffy se escondió es muy obvio-dijo Chopper mientras señalaba la cocina.

-Si tienes razón mejor vamos por el antes que se termine toda la comida-entraron a la cocina y lo que vieron fue a un desesperado capitán intentando burlar el cerrojo del refrigerador.

-Bien Luffy ahora nos ayudaras a buscar a Geo-dijo Usopp mientras se llevaba a Luffy.

-No espera Usopp, estaba a punto de abrirlo enserio-dijo el joven capitán mientras estiraba sus brazos enganchándose al refrigerador.

Chopper uso se heavy-point y tomo los brazos de Luffy y los tres salieron de la cocina.

-Bien el único que falta es Geo-dijo Usopp mientras soltaba a Luffy.

-Me pregunto dónde se escondió-dijo Chopper después de regresar a la normalidad.

-Mi comida-dijo con un lamento el joven capitán.

.

.

.

Geo se escondió dentro del mini Going Merry 2, pensaba que era cuestión de tiempo antes que lo encontraron, pasados 10 minutos se aburrió y decidió salir a cubierta y no le importaba si lo encontraban, pero cuando llego no vio ni a Usopp, ni a Luffy o Chopper (de hecho los tres se fueron a buscarlo a la torre de vigía).

_-Creo que fueron a buscarme a otro lugar. En fin creo que yo gano-_y se sentó en el lugar donde Usopp había comenzado a buscar.

Usopp, Luffy y Chopper bajaron de la torre de vigía y vieron a Geo sentado en el lugar donde había comenzado el juego.

-Vaya Geo parece que ganaste j aja ja-dijo Luffy.

-Donde estabas-pregunto Chopper.

-Bueno estaba escondido donde estaba ese barco con una cabeza de oveja-

-Así que estabas con el mini Going Merry 2-dijo Usopp.

Geo se levantó de donde estaba-bien como ya jugué con ustedes…me voy-y se retiró a la habitación de chicos.

-Que ya te vas-dijo Chopper.

-No es justo quiero jugar un poco más-dijo Luffy con pucheros.

-De verdad tienes tan solo 6, porque pareces mucho más maduro-le dijo Usopp.

-De todas maneras no quería jugar, Luffy me obligo-y se retiró a la habitación.

-Y yo que pensaba contarle de cuando derrote a un rey marino de 30 metros de largo-

-Enserio Usopp increíble-dijo Chopper con los ojos brillando ante la mentira del tirador.

-Me pregunto si se sentirá bien se a puesto muy serio-se preguntaba Luffy mirando como Geo se encerró en la habitación.

.

.

.

Pasaron los dos días que quedaban para llegar a la siguiente isla, en todo ese tiempo Luffy obligaba o Geo constantemente a que jugara con él, pero Geo se reusaba parece que estaba más feliz pasándosela todo el día sentado leyendo unos libros que Robin le presto la noche antes de llegar a la isla todos estaban dormidos salvo Geo.

_-Mañana llegaremos a la isla, al fin podre dejar este barco-_pensaba el pequeño.

A la mañana siguiente al fin llegaron a una isla de invierno muy parecida a Drum, parecía que en la noche abría una tormenta de nieve así que antes de salir a explorar Nami les dijo a todos que deberían regresar al barco antes de que anocheciese, pare que todos pasaran una noche segura en el barco, todos se pusieron sus chalecos (excepto Chopper) y bajaron del barco.

-Este lugar es casi idéntico a Drum-exclamo el reno.

-Hace tanto frio que no siento mi piel o pero yo no tengo piel Yohohoho-

-Bien vamos a explorar-dijo Luffy mientras corría todo recto.

-Espera Luffy no podemos separarnos, no sabes si hay marines en esta isla-le grito la navegante.

-Bueno me alegro que hayamos anclado al Sunny en este lugar inhabitado-dijo el ciborg mientras veía el barco.

-Bien vamos por Luffy antes de que se pierde-dijo Zoro mientras comenza a caminar por donde no era.

-Tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso Zoro-Le dijo Usopp mientras lo detenia, el grupo no tardo en alcanzar a Luffy y así comenzaron a caminar todos juntos pero Geo mantenía cierta distancia del grupo por lo que estaba hasta atrás.

-Geo te pasa algo, por que están tan alejado-le pregunto Robin.

-N..no es nada, no te preocupes-le contesto como si tratara de ocultar algo.

-Estas seguro desde que bajamos del barco has estado muy serio-le dijo el cocinero.

_-Maldición, si siguen tan al pendiente de mí no podré irme…pero debo admitir que Nami tiene razón no sé si aquí haya marines y si los hay estaré en grandes problemas, bien será mejor esperar a recorrer la isla y estar seguro que no hay peligro-_

Siguieron caminado hasta llegar a un pueblo, hay se separaron y quedaron de verse en 1 hora, Nami y Robin irían a las tiendas mientras Sanji iría a buscar provisiones para el barco, Zoro dijo que quería explorar el lugar así que cuando se separa del grupo todos sabían que terminaría perdiéndose, y Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Luffy y Geo que eran las únicas personas que quedaban irían a busca algo divertido que hacer, al igual que cuando bajaron del barco Geo mantuvo cierta distancia.

-Oye Luffy no crees que Geo a estado extraño desde que bajamos del barco-le dijo Franky al capitán que estaba emocionado por encontrar algo interesante para hacer.

-Eh porque lo dices Franky-pregunto sin mostrar algo de importancia a lo que le habían dicho.

-Franky tiene mucha razón, no has notado que se la pasa muy alejado-le dijo Usopp para ver si Luffy entendía la seriedad de lo que sucedía.

-Además hoy durante el desayuno el no habla mucho es más en cuanto termino salió de la cocina como para evitar hablar con nosotros-dijo Chopper que también estaba preocupado por el comportamiento del niño.

-Ustedes creen eso, bien en ese caso-Luffy se dio la vuelta-oye Geo te siente bien-

-Claro que me siento bien, a que viene esa pregunta Luffy-

-Es que Franky, Ussop y Chopper dicen que te has estado comportando muy raro-después de decir esto el Cyborg, el tirador y el reno le taparon la boca a su capitán.

-Baka, no le preguntes tan directamente-le dijo el ciborg.

-Pero ustedes querían saber que tenía-dijo Luffy en se defensa.

-Si pero tal vez él no quiera hablar de eso-le dijo Usopp.

-Es un niño de 6 años de seguro extraña a sus padres-le dijo Chopper.

-Si es lo más seguro-dijeron el cyborg y el tirador al mismo tiempo.

_-Bien parece que por lo visto aquí no hay marines, ahora debo pensar en algo para poder abandonar esta tripulación….a ya se-_

Mientras Luffy, Franky, Usopp y Chopper discutían sobre el estado de Geo, de detuvieron cuando el niño les dijo algo.

-Vaya son muy buenos observadores pensé que lo ocultaría muy bien-dijo el pequeño pateando un pequeño montículo de nieve.

-Que creíste que ocultarías muy bien-pregunto el capitán mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bueno la verdad yo no quise decir nada porque sería muy doloroso, pero ustedes deben saber que las despedidas siempre son dolorosas-después de haber escuchado eso los cuatro se quedaron sin habla.

-Que…que quieres decir con despedida-pregunto Chopper con sus ojos a punto de llorar.

-Exactamente lo que escucharon…..en esta isla es donde tengo que decirles adiós-

**Bien hasta aquí queda el segundo capítulo, estuvo más largo que el primero verdad.**

**Por favor dejen sus review y ya sé que salió muy rápido es que tuve el día libre no hubo clases, espero poder publicar el capítulo la próximo semana puesto que estaré de vacación y en caso de que no lo haga tratare de compensarlos lo prometo.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Secretos revelados.

**Bien para poder irme de vacaciones en paz aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, un pequeño resumen Geo se encuentra con una figura de su pasado y sabremos quién es el realmente.**

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Franky se quedaron sin habla después de lo que les dijo Geo, ¿a qué se refería con que tenía que decirles adiós?.

-Pe..pero que estás diciendo Geo, que quieres decir con adiós-dijo Luffy muy sobresaltado.

-No quería decir nada, pero cuando escuche que la próxima isla a la que llegaríamos era una de invierno no había duda-decía el niño mirando el piso.

-No había duda de que, vamos responde-le pregunto el cyborg.

-Está bien se los diré, yo nací en esta isla así que gracias a ustedes puede regresar a casa-dijo levantando la mirada y nadie dijo nada-verán hace una semana quise salir a pescar así que tome prestada una balsa y salí al mar, pero termine atrapado en una tormenta tuve suerte de no caer al mar o me hubiera ahogado y después ustedes me salvaron, así que por salvar mi vida y traerme a casa de verdad muchas gracias-después de eso les dio la espalda y se comenzó a retirar.

-Espera un momento Geo, te vas así como así-le dijo el capitán que se había estirado su brazo para detener al pequeño, cuando Geo volteo a ver a Luffy este regreso su brazo a la normalidad-al menos no quieres que estemos todos juntos para despedirte-

-No, a mí no me gustan las despedidas, por eso quiero que les digan a los demás que gracias por todo-se dio la vuelta quedando nuevamente de espalda antes las personas que estaban detrás de el-debo apresurarme mi papa debe estar preocupado-y comenzó a avanzar.

-Nunca te olvidaremos-decía el reno con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esto no es un adiós sino un hasta luego-le decía el tirador igualmente llorando.

-Cuídate mucho-le decía Franky tratando de no llorar (bueno tratando de no hacerlo escandalosamente XD)

-Y que planeaba hacerlo mi nakama-dijo con pucheros el capitán que se incoó en la nieve.

-Pero Luffy no crees que es muy pequeño-le dijo Usopp limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Tienes razón, pero creí que el grumete tenía que ser el más joven de toda la banda-

-Tenías pensado hacer a Geo nuestro grumete-dijo impresionado el cyborg.

-Es el único puesto que nos falta llenar en la banda-dijo con pucheros.

-Pero aunque se lo hubieras pedido crees que él hubiera aceptado así de fácil-intervino Chopper.

-Tienes razón Chopper tal vez no hubiera aceptado, bien-el capitán se levantó sujetando su sombrero-regresemos con los demás debemos entregarles el mensaje de Geo-

Fijaron la vista por donde Geo se había ido pero no lo vieron así que se dispusieron a ir al punto de reunión para contar a los demás de lo ocurrido, mientras tanto Geo dejo de caminar y se dispuso a correr.

_-Al fin, logre librarme de ellos ya no tendré miedo de que puedan hacerme algo, je, ahora soy libre-_Geo se detuvo y pensó momentáneamente en la última palabra miro para atrás con la pequeña esperanza de que alguien lo siguiera, pero no vio a nadie-libre, eh-se dispuso a seguir avanzando pero a un paso muy lento_-me pregunto si tome una buena decisión-_

.

.

.

Mientras Luffy y los demás se dirigían al punto de reunión se encontraron a Zoro que también regresaba pero se perdió.

-Zoro acaso te perdiste-le pregunto el renito.

-A son ustedes-se puso la mano en su cabeza-esta ciudad sí que parece un laberinto verdad-

-No será que piensas eso por tu pésimo sentido de orientación-le dijo el tirador.

Zoro volteo a verlos y los vio un poco triste y además Geo no estaba con ellos-oigan donde se metió el niño no está con ustedes-

-Bueno…verás….sobre eso-el tono de la voz de Luffy se escuchó muy melancólica.

Los cuatro se dispusieron a decirle a Zoro todo lo ocurrido, que sin querer habían traído a Geo de regreso a su casa y como él les dijo que se despidieran de los demás por él, después de haber escuchado todo Zoro no dijo nada.

-Bueno supongo que fue lo mejor-se dispuso a hablan el espadachín para romper el hielo puesto que el silencio se volvió incómodo.

-Porque dices eso tan a la liguera acaso no te importa que Geo se haya ido-le dijo Usopp muy molesto.

-Piénsenlo si nos hubiéramos quedado con eso niño nos habrían acusado de secuestradores-le contesto frunciendo el ceño.

-Además dijo que se perdió hace una semana, su padre debe estar muy preocupado-dijo Chopper recordando la última platica que tuvieron con Geo.

-Ya ven él tiene a alguien que se preocupa por él, así que estará bien-se dio la vuelta-ahora vamos a decirle a los demás-y comenzó a caminar.

-Vas en sentido contrario-le dijeron el capitán, el cyborg, el tirador y el reno cuando vieron que estaba yendo para otro lado.

Los cinco se fueron juntos y no le quitaron la vista a Zoro para evitar que este se perdiese, cuando regresaron vieron que la navegante, la arqueóloga y el cocinero los estaban esperando y antes de que les preguntaran algo decidieron decirles todo.

-Ya veo así que sin saberlo trajimos a Geo de regreso a su isla-dijo la navegante con un tono triste.

-Pero no les parece un poco extraño-comento Robin.

-A que te refieres-dijo Luffy muy curiosos.

-Me refiero que cuando encontraste a Geo no tenía ropa de invierno, si se desmayó después de haber estado atrapado en una horrible tormenta…bueno no creo que su ropa invernal haya desaparecido y si se la hubiera quitado por culpa del calor la hubiéramos visto en la balsa-

Nadie dijo nada solo se quedaron pensando en lo que habían escuchado, hasta que Sanji recordó algo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…-

-Que sucede Sanji san-pregunto Brook al ver la reacción del cocinero.

-Recuerdo que cuando fui a buscar provisiones pase por un bar y escuche a un hombre hablar de que buscaba a un niño de entr años de cabello rojo-

-Pero debe haber muchos niños con eso descripción…no mejor dicho eso no nos dice nada-indico Usopp.

-Al menos déjame terminar, también dijo dos puntos clave para identificar al niño, número uno tiene los poderes de una Akuma no mi y número dos llevaba un collar que no se quita bajo ninguna circunstancia…creo que es tipo puede ser…..-

-El papa de Geo-interrumpió el capitán al cocinero-eres increíble Sanji encontraste al papa de Geo, dime crees que siga en ese bar-

-Puede que si porque apenas había comenzado a beber cuando lo escuche-dijo Sanji mientras fumaba.

-Muy bien entonces vamos a ese bar y vamos por el-exclamo Luffy con mucha emoción.

-Muy buena idea Luffy san….pero no sabemos dónde está Geo san-

-No te preocupes por eso Brook lo que importa ahora es decirle que su hijo está bien y se encuentra en la isla sano y salvo-entonces se sujetó el sombre y grito-VAMOS CHICOS-

Después de haber dejado las cosas que habían comprado en el Sunny se pusieron en marcha en busca del padre de Geo, en cuanto al paradero del niño creyeron que tal vez ya había llegado a su casa y se encontraba seguro en ella.

.

.

.

Geo seguía caminando a paso lento por la ciudad ¿de verdad fue buena idea dejar esa tripulación tan poco común? se repetía esta pregunta cada que podía hasta que paso por fuera de una bar y escucho una voz que creyó le resultaba familiar.

-Oye Bravo san de verdad sigues buscando a ese niño ya hace dos años que sucedió aquel incidente-se escuchaba una voz con un tono de borracho.

-CLARO QUE LO SIGUO BUSCANDO-se escuchó una voz llena de ira al haber confirmado la voz Geo rápidamente se escondió-tengo cuentas pendientes con ese mocoso-

_-Esa voz…no hay duda "bala rápida" Bravo con 65 millones de recompensa, pero que está haciendo aquí en Nuevo Mundo, creí haberme encargado de su barco hace dos años-_pensaba Geo mientras trataba de esconderse todo lo que podía detrás de una roca.

-Pero ser derrotado por un niño de cuatro años que gran vergüenza para un pirata-se seguían escuchando muchas voces con el inconfundible tono de estar borrachos.

-Escucha aunque en ese entonces ese mocoso tuviera 4, no era un niño normal-se escucha la voz que así que Geo se escondiera todo lo que podía.

_-Ciertamente en ese entonces ya tenía mi minefield totalmente controlado…pero todavía no tenía la capacidad de controlar el poder explosivo de cada esfera, y la consecuencia fue la destrucción de su barco-_

-Ese niño se subió de polisón en mi barco sin que nadie lo viera y cuando lo descubrimos ese pequeñajo robo un bote salvavidas y con esas extrañas esferas rojas destruyo mi barco-

-Entonces tienes razón Bravo san no era un niño normal, fíjate que tener 4 y destruir un barco pirata-

-A mi tripulación a mi nos tomó un año recuperar todo lo perdido y en ese año descubrí exactamente quién era ese maldito mocoso-al haber escuchado eso Geo se sorprendió y quedo inmóvil.

-Así y quien era en realidad-

-"El chico demonio" Geo, cuando solo tenía un año obtuvo una recompensa de 80 millones-

_-Debe ser una mentira, solo espero no allá descubierto el motivo por el cual me dieron esa recompensa-_pensaba Geo con una notable preocupación en la cara_, _sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y aunque quisiera era incapaz de moverse.

-O..ochenta millones con tan solo un año de vida, ¿Quién es exactamente ese niño?-dijo un hombre con notable sorpresa.

-Si yo tampoco me lo creí, pero también descubrí otras cosas sobre ese mocoso….ese niño tiene sangre de un de los demonios que tenían planeado destruir el mundo corriendo por sus venas, cuando escuche esto quede muy sorprendido-

_-Maldición lo sabe…esto es malo, muy malo-_Geo al fin se pudo mover se sentó en la nieve y puso sus manos en su cabeza_-ahora con mayor razón debo irme de aquí cuanto antes-_

Después del último comentario se dejaron de escuchar voces saliendo del bar, Geo se levantó dispuesto a echarse a correr cuanto antes, hasta que escucho unas pisadas que se acercaban al bar miro para ver quiénes eran y no pudo creer lo que vio.

-Estas seguro que es este lugar Sanji, no escucho voces salir de este bar-pregunto un no muy convencido capitán.

-Si estoy seguro, Luffy-

_-Pero que están haciendo ellos aquí-_

-Por cierto, de casualidad no escuchaste el nombre del sujeto-pregunto Chopper mientras se preguntaba si sería buena idea entrar al bar.

-Creo que lo llamaron Bravo san o algo así-contesto el cocinero mientras fumaba-

_-Conocen a Bravo-_

-Bien no perdamos tiempo y vamos a decirle que Geo está aquí en la isla-dijo el capitán mientras abría las puertas del bar.

Antes de entrar al bar Chopper identifico un olor que le resulto familiar.

-Que sucede Chopper-le pregunto la navegante.

-Qué extraño, creí haber identificado el olor de Geo por aquí-contesto mientras miraba el bosque que estaba junto al bar.

-De Geo, eso es imposible de seguro debió haber paso por aquí hace un rato, vamos entremos-

-Está bien-el pequeño reno no se oyó muy convencido_-pero estoy seguro que era el olor de Geo y estaba muy cerca-_

Mientras tanto Geo se había alejado corriendo lo más posible de ese lugar.

_-La sabia, ellos son como todos los demás y yo que creí que eran diferentes después de la amabilidad con la que me trataron, pero de seguro estaban actuando, planeaban entregarme a Bravo y de seguro el me entregaría a la marina, ese bastardo quiere convertirse en Shichibukai o algo así-_mientras corría no pudo evitar que vinieran a su mente todo lo que vivió en el Thousand Sunny durante los dos días con los Mugiwara, de repente unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos_-lo sabía….NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN NADIE-_siguió corriendo sin ninguna dirección contundente mientras sus lágrimas caían en la nieve.

.

.

.

Luffy y los demás después de haber entrado al bar fijaron su vista en un hombre de mediana estatura de cabello castaño y unos ojos negros, lo que a todos los Mugiwara les llamo la atención era que el hombre vestía como un pirata.

-Creen que sea ese tipo-dijo Zoro mientras apuntaba al sujeto.

-No lo creo muy probable Zoro san, Geo san nos hubiera comentado que se padre era un pirata-dijo el esqueleto.

-Bueno solo hay una manera de saberlo-Luffy se acercó al sujeto-oye viejo te llamas Bravo verdad-le pregunto después haber estrellado su mano en la mesas para llamar su atención.

-Y qué pasa si lo soy-le dijo el sujeto con una mirada desafiante.

-No compliques las cosas solo tienes que decir sí o no y todo resuelto-

-Está bien, yo soy Bravo podría saberse que quieres de mi mocoso….-Bravo miro detenidamente a Luffy y cuando lo identifico la expresión de su cara cambio y se alejó unos centímetros-tu…tu eres Mugiwara Luffy-dijo con un tono de nerviosismo.

-Vaya así que eras tú, oye Zoro parece que no te equivocaste-dijo muy risueño.

En cuanto todos los sujetos del bar identificaron a los Mugiwara todas las personas (excepto Bravo) salieron corriendo del bar totalmente asustados.

-Parece que nos tienen mucho miedo-dijo Usopp mientras veía la puerta.

-Teniendo en cuanta la fama de nuestro capitán es normal-dijo Franky.

-Se…se podría saber que quieren de mi-dijo Bravo mientras volvió a alejar de Luffy.

-Eh, vinimos a decirte que tu hijo esta regreso sano y salvo en esta isla-

-Mi..¿mi hijo-pregunto totalmente confundido.

-Pero que estás diciendo…veamos solo quería decir que Geo está de regreso en la isla así que ya no tienes que estar preocupado por el, eres su padre no es así-

_-GEO…ya veo estos idiotas piensan que soy su padre, creo que podre tomar ventaja de esto-_pensó mientras sonreía maliciosamente-si exacto yo soy su padre no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso Mugiwara-san-

-No te preocupes por eso-

-Por cierto podría saberse donde esta no lo veo por ninguna parte-pregunto en cuanto noto que Geo no estaba con ellos.

-Bueno….sobre eso-el tirador estaba dispuesto a contestar la pregunta-nos despedimos de el hace un rato dijo que lo iba buscar-

_-Maldito mocoso, mejor momento escogió para desaparecer-_pensó mientras trataba de que no se resaltara en su cara la ira que sentía-ah, ya veo de seguro se habrá dirigido a casa-

Al escuchar eso Chopper se acercó a Bravo, porque tenía algo que preguntarle.

-Disculpe de casualidad ustedes viven en el bosque-

-Qué es esto-pregunto Bravo viendo al pequeño reno-¿un tanuki?-

-Soy un reno-contesto algo molesto-en fin podría contestar a mi pregunta.

-S-si vivimos en el bosque porque preguntas-dijo con tono de nerviosismo_-pero qué demonios estoy diciendo, mejor dicho porque este tanuki me pregunto eso-_

-Ya veo-dijo con un pequeño alivio-entonces eso explica porque pude detectar el olor de Geo en la entrada del bosque de aquí al lado-

-En serio-dijo Bravo con una sonrisa de malicia-entonces dime pequeño tanuki…perdón reno podrías seguir el aroma de Geo para poder alcanzarlo, deje las luces de la casa apagadas y no quiero que se asuste-

-Claro no hay problema-respondo con entusiasmo.

-Bien entonces vamos a buscar a Geo, Chopper da tu mejor esfuerzo-le dijo Luffy al renito.

-Puedes contar conmigo Luffy, no los decepcionare-

Bravo y los Mugiwara salieron del bar para que Chopper siguiera el aroma de Geo se comenzaron a adentrar un poco en el bosque.

-Debió haber estado muy preocupado por Geo-le dijo la arqueóloga a Bravo.

-Sí, mi esposa y yo no podíamos dormir de la preocupación-le contesto con una sonrisa, pero cuando Robin escucho esto se detuvo por un momento.

_-Su esposa, pero Geo dijo que su madre ya estaba muerta….no sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento-_

-Oye Robin que sucede, apresúrate-le dijo Luffy después de notar que la arqueóloga se había detenido.

-Lo siento Luffy me perdí en mis pensamientos, en seguida voy-la arqueóloga se dispuso a avanzar y rápidamente alcanzo a sus amigos, poco a poco todos se comenzaron a adentrarse más y más en el bosque.

Por otro lado las personas que habían salido del bar asustados después de haber visto a los Mugiwara, inmediatamente alguien informa a la marina y teniendo en cuenta la ubicación de la isla y los buques de la marina tardaría aproximadamente 1 hora en llegar.

.

.

.

Geo seguía corriendo adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque, hace ya un rato que el sol se había puesto y cada vez oscurecía más y más, Geo sabía que tenía que buscar refugio puesto que recordaba muy bien la tormenta de nieve.

Por su parte los Mugiwara apresuraron la búsqueda en cuanto cayo la noche, el olor de Geo se intensificaba cada vez más por lo que Chopper se transformó en su forma de reno gigante para poder correr más aprisa.

_-El aroma….comienzo a percibirlo mucho más cerca-_pensaba el reno mientras apresuraba más el paso-rápido chicos, es por aquí-

-Entendido Chopper, Nami cuanto falta para la tormenta-pregunto el capitán.

-No debe faltar mucho máximo una hora más-le contesto la navegante con una notable preocupación-debemos apresurarnos, hemos caminado durante un rato, temo que Geo se haya perdido-

-Si yo también e estado pensando en eso-

-Luffy estabas pensando-dijo con sorpresa la navegante_-creo que eso expresa su preocupación-_

El aroma de Geo se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que Chopper logro ver la figura de un niño corriendo a unos escasos 2 Km de distancia, en ese momento se animó como nunca antes.

-GEO-grito el reno mientras corría a toda velocidad.

-Al fin lo encontraste-dijo Franky con notable alegría.

-Si, me adelantare-Chopper aceleró a un más su velocidad-OYE GEO ESPERA-

Geo ya había escuchado la voz de Chopper pero en lugar de detenerse siguió corriendo aún más rápido, lo cual confundió mucho al reno ¿Por qué Geo se alejaba de el, acaso no lo reconoció?, Luffy se desesperó y estiro sus brazos hasta agarrarse de los cuernos de Chopper.

-Lo siento Chopper, pero esta es la única manera de detener a Geo-

-Luffy pero que planeas hace-le pregunto el espadachín.

-No es obvio voy por Geo, Gomu Gomu no Rocket-en ese momento Luffy salió disparado pasando por encima de Chopper y rápidamente se puso delante de Geo-pero que estás haciendo Geo acaso no nos escuchaste-le pregunto al niño mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros, los demás no tardaron en alcanzar a Luffy y Geo, en cuanto los alcanzaron los demás comenzaron a preguntarle al pequeño porque huía de ellos.

-Geo san podría saberse porque estabas huyendo-

-Quería preguntarte lo mismo que Brook, tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevamos buscándote, temíamos que te hubieras perdido camino a casa-le pregunto Chopper después de haber regresado a la normalidad, pero no hubo respuesta por parte del niño.

-Mira Geo encontramos a tu padre, así que ya puedes estar tranquilo-le dijo el cocinero.

-Cierto-Luffy soltó los hombros de Geo-ahora puedes irte a tu casa y nosotros nos sentiremos más tranquilos al verte yendo sano y salvo-

Bravo se puso en frente del grupo, mientras que Luffy se apartó de Geo y regreso con el grupo para ver con tranquilidad como Geo se iba con la persona creían era su padre.

-A pasado mucho tiempo Geo-dijo Bravo con una sonrisa en la cara, en ese momento solo Geo entendió el doble sentido de la frase, en ese momento Geo se dio la vuelta y antes de intentar correr Bravo lo agarro del gorro de su chamarra.

-Maldito, bastardo, SUELTAME-en ese momento Geo no dudo en quitarse su chamarra y alejarse lo más rápido posible, mientras todos los Mugiwara vieron con sorpresa la escena.

-No creas que huiras tan fácilmente-en ese momento el castaño tomo el brazo derecho de Geo y jalo al pequeño con violencia-te e estado buscando por dos largos años no creas que te dejare ir así de fácil-una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro mientras Geo trataba inútilmente de escapar.

_-Maldición, no hay mucha luz y trato de usar un Shotto Shotto no impact no tendrá el mismo poder-_pensó el niño al ver que no había mucha luz-suéltame…suéltame…SUELTAME!-

-Es inútil, pienso hacerte pagar por todo lo que me hiciste-en ese momento unas manos comenzaron a salir sujetando el cuello de Bravo-pero que…-lo siguiente que se escucho fue el sonido de los huesos del castaño se rompieron y cayo inconsciente en la nieve entonces Geo se alejó de Bravo.

Geo volteo a ver a los Mugiwara-tu….-miro a ver a la única persona que era capaz de hacer algo así, que era nada más ni nada menos que Robin.

-Robin, que hiciste, el es el papa de Geo-le dijo el capitán sorprendido por lo que la arqueóloga acababa de hacer.

-Te equivocas Luffy, el no es el padre de Geo-contesto la arqueóloga con una cara un poco seria.

-Qu-que quieres decir con eso-le pregunto Franky confundido.

-Ella tiene la razón-dijo Geo interrumpiendo la conversación de los Mugiwara-al igual que no tengo mama tampoco tengo papa, el es "bala rápida" Bravo un pirata con 65 millones de recompensa, me metí con el hace dos años así que a estado buscando venganza desde entonces-después se retiró y fue caminando donde estaban Luffy y los demás.

-Hace dos años….entonces tu debías tener cuatro en ese momentos-comento Zoro.

-Vaya así que sabes hacer operaciones-dijo sorprendido Sanji.

-Que dijiste maldito cocinero-

-Lo que escuchaste, cabeza de alga-

-Geo juramos que nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso en serio-le dijo la navegante.

-No se preocupen por eso después de la sorpresa que se llevaron me di cuenta que no podían ser cómplices-dijo con un tono de tranquilidad_-así que estaba equivocado…que alegría-_

-Oye Geo te encuentras bien después de todo ese tipo te jalo muy fuerte el brazo-comento Usopp preocupado por Geo.

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes, nada que no me haya sucedido antes-

Cuando Geo estaba a escasos dos metros de distancia de los Mugiwara, se escuchó el sonido de un disparo, Geo cayó de rodillas en la nieve mientras sostenía su hombro derecho, a la vez que pego un grito de dolor, todos fueron a ver que sucedió mientras Chopper veía que había pasado la sangre de Geo estaba manchando la blanca nieve que tenía debajo.

-Vaya falle-al escuchar esa voz todos se pusieron serio y voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, era nada más que Bravo que recobro la conciencia en casi nada de tiempo.

-I-imposible como recobro la conciencia tan rápido-dijo Brook con sorpresa.

-En estos momentos la ira y rabia que siento por ese niño es mayor que el dolor que me agobia-dijo con un expresión sádica en el rostro-creo que tienes suerte mocoso, tenía planeado darte en el corazón para que tuvieras una muerte rápida, pero parece que falle-

-No fallaste diste en el blanco que querías-dijo Geo aun sosteniendo su hombro, todos se sorprendieron al haber escuchado eso, incluso el mismo Bravo-tu apodo "bala rápida" no es de adorno una vez que se escucha tu pistola todo se acaba para tu oponente, tu nuca fallas en un disparo-

La sorpresa de Bravo desapareció de su cara y sonrió maliciosamente-tienes toda la razón "chico demonio"-después de haber oído eso la cara de Geo cambio se tornó sorpresiva y estaba totalmente preocupado.

-"chico demonio" porque lo llamas así-pregunto el espadachín.

-Oh, no lo saben justo lo que creí-sus sonrisa se tornó más maliciosa.

-Es por eso que no me mataste verdad-Geo volteo a ver a Bravo y su cara expresaba enojo mesclado con preocupación.

-Exacto, nada mejor que ver tu cara cuando tus amigos se enteren de quien eres en realidad, porque al parecer no saben qué tipo de persona han tenido con ellos-

-Oye a que te refieres, Geo no es malo-dijo Luffy enojado.

-Dime Geo quieres que les diga a tus amigos quien eres-dijo Bravo fijando sus ojos en el niño, pues noto que estaba nervioso.

-detente…-se escuchó una pequeño suplica por parte de Geo.

-Escuchen Mugiwara no Ichimi, ese niño es "el chico demonio" Geo que obtuvo 80 millones de recompensa después de haber destruido un pueblo entero cuando solo tenía un año de vida-todos los Mugiwara quedaron perplejos no podían creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, momentáneamente las miradas de todos se posaron en Geo-y también deben saber algo sobre el origen de ese niño, tiene sangre de un demonio corriendo por sus venas-

-detente…no lo digas….no lo digas…NO LO DIGAS-grito Geo con unas cuantas lagrimas callando de sus ojos.

-La sangre de los demos que querían destruir al mundo usando armas ancestrales….la sangre de la isla de Ohara corre por sus venas y no cualquier sangre y él tiene la sangre de una de los eruditos de Ohara corre por sus venas…en pocas palabras es el hijo de un demonio-

Al escuchar esa última frase Geo comenzó a apretar sus dientes en señal de ira, todos los Mugiwara quedaron sorprendidos y sin habla, sin duda alguna la más sorprendida fue Robin porque ¿Cómo era posible? Ohara fue destruida hace 22 años y Geo tan solo tenía seis, ¿acaso hubo otro sobreviviente a semejante tragedia?, mientras todos se quedaron paralizados, Bravo comenzó a reír sádicamente.

**Bien nakamas hasta aquí queda el tercer capítulo y me quedo muy largo, bien creo que con esto podre irme de vacaciones en paz…bueno después de donde deje la historia creo que no tan en paz XD, en fin solo diré que para la próxima tendrán una compensación por estas dos semanas que tomare un descanso se los prometo los compensare.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**P.D. En el próximo capítulo al fin se sabrá el pasado de Geo….ahora si hasta pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Pasado doloroso.

**Bien después de un periodo vacacional de dos semanas, aquí el cuarto capítulo del fic Encontrando Nakamas, disfrútenlo y no lo olviden prometí una compensación.**

**Ahora aquí está el capítulo.**

Después de haber escuchado quien era Geo realmente los Mugiwara se quedaron inmóviles, mientras escuchaban la risa de Bravo, Geo apretaba de sus dientes de ira pero él aunque quisiera él tampoco podía moverse.

Por su parte Robin no para de ver a Geo, simplemente no pudo creer lo que escucho, Geo era el hijo de uno de los eruditos de Ohara, ¿alguien que ella conociera?, y la pregunta más importante que se hiso a si misma ¿Quién más a parte de ella había sobrevivido a la Buster Call?.

Bravo dejo de reír y vio atentamente a los Mugiwara-ahora que opinan de ese niño, lleva huyendo del gobierno desde hace ya 5 años, contesten aun sabiendo que es el hijo de un demonio siguen confiando en ese niño-

Cada vez que Geo escuchaba "hijo de un demonio" una ira inmensa recorría todo su cuerpo, a pesar de la herida el quito su mano izquierda llena de sangre de su hombro que aún seguía sangrando, a pesar de estar herido apretó ambos puños, y su mirada estaba llena de enojo.

-CLARO QUE AUN CONFIAMOS EN EL-dijo Luffy llamando la atención de todo-no me importa que haya hecho, no me importa de quien es hijo, Geo es….EL ES NUESTRO NAKAMA!-

_-Nakama….yo…-_pensó el pequeño mientras que aparentemente se había calmado.

-Solo déjame decirte que no me importa que sea un demonio o un monstro, si nuestro capitán dice que este niño es nuestro nakama, entonces es nuestro nakama-contesto el espadachín después de haber escuchado a su capitán.

_-Zoro- _pensó Geo mientras de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

-Exacto si te metes con Geo te metes con todos nosotros-le grito el cocinero al castaño.

-Geo san, que no te importe todo lo que ese tipo nos dijo tu eres uno de nuestros muy importantes amigos-le dijo Brook al niño al ver que estaba llorando.

-El esqueleto tiene razón, además no somos el tipo de personas que abandonan a alguien en problemas-dijo Franky.

_-Sanji, Brook, Franky-_

-Oye tu no te da vergüenza, meterte con un niño de 6 años-dijo la navegante mientras señalaba a Bravo.

-Cierto, de ahora en adelante nosotros protegeremos a Geo-dijo el tirador.

-Geo sin importar lo que pase no planeamos dejarte solo-dijo el renito.

_-Nami, Usopp, Chopper-_en ese entonces Geo sintió una mano en su espalda lo cual hizo que se sintiera tranquilo y volteo a ver a la persona que estaba a su lado.

-No te preocupes a nosotros no nos importa tu verdadera identidad, lo único que nos importa es el hecho de que somos nakama-le dijo la arqueóloga con una sonrisa que hizo que el pequeño se sintiera seguro.

_-Robin….todos-_Geo se limpió las lágrimas con su brazo izquierdo-gracias-

-Deben estar bromeando-dijo Bravo con ira-confían en ese mocoso, que no lo entendieron el es el hijo de uno de los demonios que la marina creyó haber destruido hace mucho tiempo-

Después de escucha eso Geo corrió con furia hacia Bravo y a pesar de su herida le propicio un fuerte golpe en la cara con su brazo derecho, en cuanto Bravo cayo en la nieve Geo se subió en el y con sus manos comenzó a ahórcalo.

-Escucha puedo perdonarte cualquier cosa pero lo que nunca que podre perdonar es….ES QUE ESTES LLAMANDO DEMONIOS A MI MAMA Y A MI ABUELO ENTENDISTE-la mirada del pequeño rebosaba de ira.

-Co…como espera de alguien que lleva la sangre de Ohara por sus venas-a Bravo se le dificultaba cada vez más el poder hablar y poco a poco sentía como no podía respirar.

-Y tampoco te perdonare que estés hablando mal de Ohara…puede que yo no haya nacido ahí y puede que nunca conocí esa isla, pero mi abuelo me contaba cómo era y los buenos amigos que tenía ahí, así que vuelves a decir algo malo de mi familia o de Ohara…JURO QUE TE MATO!-

-Ya veo….porque te pusieron 80 millones de recompensa….con ese carácter no me extraña que hayas destruido un pueblo….NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MALDITO DEMONIO-le grito el castaño mientras que la falta de aire se así cada vez más notable en la voz de Bravo.

-Crees que destruí un pueblo, déjame decirte una cosa…YO NUNCA E MATADO A ALGUIEN…eso fue tan solo la excusa que puso el gobierno para que me capturaran, la verdad es que ellos le tienen miedo a mi habilidad de memorizar todo y también….LE TIENEN MIEDO A MI HABILIDAD DE LEER LOS PONEGLYPHS!-

-_Poneglyph-_penso Robin con una notable sorpresa-Geo puedes leer los Poneglyphs-

Al escuchar eso la cara de Geo cambio de estar rebozando de ira a mostrar sorpresa, soltó poco a poco el cuello de Bravo y después de soltar el cuello del castaño por completo Geo quedo inmóvil.

_-Maldición, estaba tan enojado que no me di cuenta de lo que decía….ahora todos saben lo que no quería que supieran-_

Bravo aprovecho la oportunidad tomo a Geo por la camisa y lo lanzo con violencia así los Mugiwara, Robin atrapo a Geo antes de que se golpeara con algo inmediatamente todos fueran a ver que estuviera bien, pero el niño está en un terrible estado de shock.

-Oi Geo, vamos responde Geo-decía Luffy mientras lo agitaba para que reaccionara…pero no hubo respuesta.

El estado de Geo preocupo a todos los Mugiwara, estaba temblando y por más que le hablaran o agitaran para que reaccionara él no lo así.

-Parece que ese pequeño idiota dijo algo que no quería-decía Bravo mientras se levantaba del suelo-creo que fui un poco idiota al lanzarlo hubiera aprovechado y le hubiera disparado-sonrió con una sádica sonrisa, comenzó a sacar su pistola, pero alguien lo golpeo en la cara.

-Maldito-dijo Luffy quien fue el quien golpeo a Bravo-no te perdonare por esto..Gomu Gomu no…-

-Maldito Mugiwara, como te atreves no olvidare esto, bastardo-

-GATLING!-una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre Bravo, Luffy lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que dentro de poco el castaño quedo inconsciente y tirado en la nieve, en ese mismo momento comenzaron a oír unas voces.

-Escuche algo por aquí-se escucha una voz que parecía se acercaba a ellos.

-Tal vez sean los Mugiwara, vamos soldados avancen-en ese momento los Mugiwara no lo dudaron, supieron de inmediato que era la marina.

-Debemos irnos de inmediato-indico la navegante, en cuanto sintió unos cuantos copos de nieve miro al cielo que estaba oscuro, pero se notaban muchas nubes grises-además la tormenta de nieve….-

-Además tenesmos que ir rápido al Sunny y tratar a Geo, a perdido mucha sangre-indico Chopper con mucha preocupación.

Después de oír lo que dijo Chopper, no perdieron más tiempo y se echaron a correr, Robin se llevó a Geo en sus brazos cubriéndolo con la chaqueta de Luffy que le había dado para proteger a Geo del frío, en ese momento escucharon las voces de los marines muy lejos de ellos.

-Par aquí vice-almirante Neo-se escuchó la voz de un marine en el lugar donde Luffy había dejado inconsciente a Bravo.

_-Neo!-_pensó Geo con sorpresa.

Robin comenzó a sentir que su hombre derecho se estaba mojando, cuando volteo ver cuál era la causa, vio a Geo llorando a lágrima viva, pero sin hacer ruido.

_-Maldición, le prometí a mi abuelo que no le diría a nadie que puedo leer los Poneglyphs y ahora los Mugiwara lo saben….y además creí que no volvería a escuchar el nombre de Neo, después de lo ese tipo me hizo….maldición-_Geo no paraba de llorar, en cuestión de segundos las tormenta de nieve alcanzo a los Mugiwara lo cual hizo que aceleraban el paso.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto los marines ya habían esposaron a Bravo, el cual comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento, cuando el castaño recobro el conocimiento lo que vio contra él fue a un hombre de cabello anaranjado, con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que iba desde la ceja hasta por debajo del ojo.

-Vice-almirante Neo, ya identificamos a este hombre-informo un soldado.

-Y quien es-pregunto el peli naranja.

-Es "bala rápida" Bravo de 65 millones, hasta ahora desconocemos el motivo por el que estaba aquí-

-Ya veo y ya investigaron el paradero de los Mugiwara-

-Aun no, tememos que hayan huido-

-S-si quieren saber dónde están los Mugiwara yo puedo decírselos-dijo Bravo mientras veía al vice-almirante el cual mostro sorpresa.

-Así y donde están-

-Creo que fueron donde dejaron su barco-

-Entonces no sabes dónde están, de una vez te advierto que no es buena idea tratar de engañar a un vice-almirante-dijo Neo con voz amenazante mientras puso su mano en la cara de Bravo.

-E-espera por favor-en ese momento Neo quito su mano de la cara del castaño-el chico demonio…"el chico demonio" Geo esta con ellos-

_-GEO!-_pensó con sorpresa el peli naranja-ya veo, bien llévenlo al barco, contactaremos con alguien para que lo lleven a Impel Down-

-No por favor, todo menos ese lugar….-es lo que se escuchaba de Bravo mientras se lo llevaban, en ese momento solo Neo y una de sus soldados se quedaron ahí.

Neo se llevó la mano a la cara y toco su cicatriz_-quien hubiera imaginado que estarías escondido aquí en Nuevo Mundo, Geo-_

-Señor podría saberse porque esperaremos a que alguien más lleve a Bravo a Impel Down, no sería mejor si lo hacemos nosotros-pregunto con curiosidad el soldado que se quedó con Neo.

-Ya escuchaste a ese tipo "el chico demonio" Geo esta en esta isla, en vez de llevar a ese tipo a Impel Down debemos centrarnos en capturar a ese niño, entendiste-

-S-si señor-

-Regresemos al barco esta tormenta comienza a molestar-en ese momento Neo y el soldado se retiraron al barco_-ese maldito niño….es la prueba viviente de mi único fallo desde que estoy en la marina, ya verás cuando te atrape, te hare pagar tanto por haber huido como por haberme hecho esta cicatriz-_

.

.

.

Los Mugiwara llegaron rápidamente al Sunny, debido a la perdida de sangre Geo se desmayó cuando iban a medio camino y después de una exposición tan prolongada al frio tenía una temperatura muy alta, todos estaban dentro de la enfermería viendo como Chopper detenía la hemorragia, nadie decía nada en las cara de todos se notaba una terrible preocupación.

-Y bien Chopper san, Geo san se recuperara-dijo Brook después de ver que Chopper detuvo la hemorragia.

-Bueno logre detener la hemorragia, pero perdió mucha sangre necesita una transfusión….y su temperatura me preocupa-contesto el renito.

-Chopper cual es el tipo de sangre de Geo, tal vez alguno de nosotros pueda ayudarlo-le dijo la navegante.

-La sangre de Geo es del tipo F, así que Luffy….. –Chopper volteo a ver a Luffy el cual estaba más que dispuesto a donar su sangre.

-Toma toda la sangre que necesites-le dijo Luffy-tenemos que salvar la vida de Geo-

-Si, chicos les puedo pedir que nos dejen solos un momento necesito algo de espacio y esto es un asunto muy delicado, no es como cuando Jimbei le dono sangre a Luffy, la pérdida que sufrió Geo es mucho mayor, así que si no les importa…-

Todos entendieron y salieron de la enfermería, Chopper sentó a Luffy en una silla y preparo todo para la transfusión, pincho el brazo de Luffy y dejo que el equipo que preparo hiciera el resto.

Un rato después (aproximadamente 1 hora) Luffy y Chopper salieron de la enfermería, en cuanto vieron a los dos corrieron a preguntarles el estado del niño, pero antes de eso Chopper los interrumpió y dijo que debían salir de las isla, puesto que recordó a los marines, no hubo objeción, el Log Pose tan solo tardo medio día en acostumbrarse al campo magnético, así que zarparon de inmediato.

-Bien ahora si puedes decirnos como se encuentra Geo-pregunto el cocinero.

-La transfusión fue un éxito, pero…..-después de ver la cara de seriedad que tenía Chopper nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

-Chopper me dijo que la temperatura que tiene Geo puedo convertirse en un problema-dijo Luffy con un tono muy serio, los demás sabían que podía ser algo grave, pues raras veces escuchaban a Luffy tan serio.

-Chopper, no podrías decir que significa eso-dijo Usopp tratando de que no se mostraran sus nervios.

-Exactamente lo que dijo Luffy-contesto el pequeño reno-la transfusión de sangre termino después de 15 minutos, la razón por la que nos tardamos era porque estaba buscando como bajar la temperatura de Geo y Luffy se negaba a irse hasta ver que la temperatura disminuyera, porque cuando la revisa por primera vez….su temperatura era de 40 grados-nadie quiso decir nada después de escuchar eso-pero logre bajarla, ahora el estado de Geo es más estable, así que necesito que alguno de ustedes lo vigile durante la noche, en caso de que su temperatura aumente de nuevo-

-Y porque no lo vigilas tú, es tu paciente-le dijo el espadachín.

-Créeme Zoro me gustaría vigilarlo yo mismo, pero pasaron muchas cosas hoy y tengo motivos para creer que todos estamos cansados y no creo poder aguantar toda la noche sin dormir, pero dormiré afuera de la enfermería en caso de una emergencia, por eso necesito a alguien que pueda pasar toda la noche en vela-contesto el renito mientras veía a todos.

-Bien creo que por obvias razones ni Zoro ni Luffy deben vigilar a Geo-dijo la navegante.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo-contesto el renito-y no es por ofender pero Brook tampoco es la persona indicada-

-No te preocupes por eso Chopper san-dijo el esqueleto-bueno entonces eso dejaría a Nami san, Sanji san, Franky san, Usopp san y Robin san-

-No se preocupen o cuidare de Geo-dijo la arqueóloga mientras se dirigía a la enfermería.

-Estas segura Robin chan, necesitas descansar-le dijo el cocinero.

-Si estoy segura, además…..cuando Geo despierte me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas-después de decir esto la arqueóloga entre en la enfermería.

-A qué se refirió con hacerle unas preguntas-pregunto Franky muy confundido.

-Quien sabe-dijo Luffy mientras se metía un dedo en la nariz-por cierto Chopper dijiste que te quedaras a dormir aquí afuera verdad-

-Si, porque preguntas-contesto el reno un poco confundido.

-Bien, entonces yo me quedare también-dijo el capitán mientras se sentaba-Geo paso por mucho en esa isla, así que será mejor que cuando despierte todos estemos aquí, no lo creen-

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante lo dicho por el capitán, nunca lo habían oído decir algo tan serio e inteligente se miraron entre ellos y decidieron sentarse, para pasar la noche fuera de la enfermería.

-Parece que a veces puedes usar muy bien el cerebro, Luffy-le dijo el tirador y el solo respondió con una sonrisa.

Alrededor de las 12 de la noche todos los Mugiwara (excepto Robin) cayeron dormidos, mientras tanto en la enfermería Robin estaba sentada al lado derecho de la cama observando a Geo, el pequeño tenía la cara roja, pero no tanto como cuando regresaron al barco.

_-Así que Geo es el hijo de alguien de Ohara, ni cualquier persona sino de un erudito-_pensaba Robin mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido en Ohara cuando tenía 8 años, luego negó con la cabeza tratando de olvidar lo que recordó_-además dijo que no perdonaría a aquel que llamara demonios a su mama y su abuelo, así que apare de mi otras dos personas escaparon de la Buser Call…pero ¿Cómo lograron salvarse?-_

Mientras la arqueóloga se perdía en sus pensamientos sintió como un mano tomo la de ella, cuando vio que era la mano de Geo se dio cuenta que el pequeño la hacía inconscientemente.

-O….o..-Geo estaba divagando debido a la temperatura-Oji…chan-dijo el pequeño con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

_-Parece que se está acordando de su abuelo-_pensaba la arqueóloga mientras sostenía la mano de Geo_-me pregunto qué le paso en el pasado, para que desconfié de la gente-_

Alrededor de las 2, Robin no pudo más y sucumbió ante el sueño.

.

.

.

A las 4 de la mañana Geo comenzó a abrir los ojos, se sentó y miro a su alrededor no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba en el Thousand Sunny, noto las vendas en su hombro y pudo deducir fácilmente lo que sucedió.

_-Así que me donaron sangre ¿me pregunto quién es tipo F en este barco?-_inmediatamente recordó todo lo que dijo mientras estaba segado por la ira, y también recordó escuchar el nombre del hombre que lo lastimo en el pasado_-ahora todos los Mugiwara conocen mi secreto y para variar tenía que escuchar el nombre de Neo y yo que creí que no volvería a ver a ese tipo-_pensó momentáneamente su situación actual y tomo una rápida decisión-_bien entonces será mejor escapar de aquí lo antes posible-_

Se levantó de la cama para tomar su camisa y noto a alguien recostado en la cama y no tardo en identificar a la persona que estaba ahí dormido.

_-Robin!-_pensó con sorpresa_-ella…me estuvo cuidando o tal vez…le dijeron que me vigilara-_después de pensarlo se puso su camisa y estaba dispuesto a salir de la enfermería, pero antes de salir tapo a Robin con una cobija.

Al salir de la enfermería Geo noto que todos estaban dormidos y pensó robar el mini Going Merry 2 para escapar, pero antes de hacerlo escucho una voz.

-Oh…Geo…ya te sientes…mejor-dijo un muy adormilado Luffy, segundos después se volvió a quedar dormido-Geo…ya despertó-hablaba dormido.

_-Estuvo cerca-_pensó con alivio, hasta que Luffy abrió los ojos rápidamente.

-Oh, así que no estaba soñando-dijo el capitán con una sonrisa-y bien te sientes mejor-

_-DEMONIOS! YA SE DESPERTO-_

-CHICOS DESPIERTEN! GEO ESTA AQUÍ EN CUCBIERTA-grita el capitán para despertar a sus nakamas.

El grito del capitán fue tan fuerte que todos comenzaron a despertar, incluso Robin que se encontraba en la enfermería.

_-Esa voz es de Luffy-_pensaba la arqueóloga mientras se levantaba_-eh?, estaca cobija…Geo-_sonrió después de eso, cuando salió de la enfermería vio como Geo trataba de alejarse de los Mugiwara.

-Vaya Geo tienes una recuperación muy rápida, ¿ya no te sientes mal?-dijo Chopper con cierto asombro.

-S-si estoy bien-contesto con un tono de nerviosismo, mientras se alejaba.

-Oye porque te esas alejando de nosotros, Geo san-pregunto el esqueleto.

-Sera porque tiene miedo-comento la arqueóloga.

-Oi, Robin porque dices eso-pregunto Usopp muy confundido.

-Debe ser por todo lo que paso ayer-le contesto-no es así Geo-el pequeño asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero Geo a nosotros no nos importa todo lo que paso ayer, así que no te preocupes-le dijo la navegante.

-Eso lo entiendo, ustedes me defendieron después de todo-dijo el pequeño-pero aun así tengo que irme de aquí-

-Pero porque dices eso-le pregunto el cocinero.

-Bueno, verán….-

-Un momento-intervino Luffy-parece que esto va a ser muy largo mejor nos sentamos-todos asintieron y se sentaron.

-Bien supongo que ya puedes continuar-le dijo el espadachín.

-Está bien, la verdad es que tratándose de ustedes no me importa que sepan quién soy en realidad, aunque debo admitir que me siento un poco mal por haber roto la promesa que tenía con mi abuelo-

-Que promesa-pregunto el cyborg.

-Le prometí que no le diría a nadie que puedo leer los Poneglyphs, pero eso no importa recuerdan que en esa isla escucharon el nombre de un vice-almirante-

-Si…creo que escuche que lo llamaron Neo-dijo Brook.

-Correcto Aihara Neo, ese hombre y yo tenemos…cierto pasado-nadie se atrevía a decir nada-recuerdan que les dije que alguien me hizo esta cicatriz-se puso la mano en la mejilla tapando su cicatriz.

-Oye no querrás decirnos que ese tipo te hizo eso-dijo Chopper.

-Si el me hizo la cicatriz, y a cambio yo también le hice una-

-Eres increíble Geo, lastimaste a un vice-almirante tu solo-dijo un muy sorprendido Luffy.

-Bueno cuando todo eso sucedió el solo era un capitán, la verdad no sabía que se había convertido en un vice-almirante-

-Lamento interrumpir-dijo Robin-pero podría preguntarte algo-

-Que me quieres preguntar-dijo un muy curioso Geo.

-Podrías decirme el nombre de tu mama y de tu abuelo-le dijo la arqueóloga.

-Robin san, porque le preguntas eso-dijo Brook muy confundido.

-Está bien, el nombre de mi mama era Cindy y el nombre de mi abuelo era Hosen-contesto el pequeño.

-Ya veo-contesto_-así que Cindy y Hosen…porque se me hacen tan familiares-_pensaba Robin con cierta intriga_-Cindy…Cindy..-_en ese momento la cara de Robin cambio parecía sorprendida-entonces eres el hijo de Cindy san-

-Que, conociste a mi mama-dijo Geo sorprendido-pero…¿cómo?-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Robin es de Ohara-intervino la navegante.

-QUEEEE!-dijo el pequeño muy sorprendido-n-no lo puedo creer-

-Creo que ahora entiendo ese sentimiento de nostalgia cuando vi tu collar, Cindy san y Hosen san eran muy buenas personas, pero por razones desconocidas desaparecieron de Ohara cuando tenía seis-

-Sobre esos motivos desconocidos yo te puedo decir que sucedió-le dijo el pequeño.

-Enserio, te lo agradecería siempre quise saber que les sucedió-

-Mi abuelo me dijo como es que terminaron llegando a la isla Niko, cuando mi mama tenía 10 años quería ir a investigar los Poneglyphs para poder descubrir la historia verdadera, pero mi abuelo no se lo permitió, así que se quedó para poder vigilarla-

-Tu mama parcia ser un poco rebelde-comentó Usopp.

-Pero mi abuelo siempre decía que de no ser porque tenía esa actitud tal vez hubieran muerte por culpa de la Buster call-

-Y porque dacia eso-dijo Chopper con curiosidad.

-Porque cuando mi mama cumplió 14 decidió que no importara lo que le dijera mi abuelo ella iría a investigar, así que construyo una balsa y cuando estaba a punto de zarpar mi abuelo la descubrió y ella no tuvo otra opción y lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y bueno lo subió a la balsa, para que cuando recuperara la conciencia no fuera a buscarla y la tragara de regreso a la fuerza-

-Era un poco brusca…tu mama-comento Brook.

-Bueno eso explica cómo es que desaparecieron-dijo Robin-pero porque no intentaron regresar a Ohara-

-bueno a eso iba, cuando mi abuelo recupero la conciencia ya se encontraban en altamar y le ordeno a mi mama que regresaron pero ella le dijo que no sabía cómo…en resumen ninguno de los dos sabia como navegar-

-Eso me recuerda a cierta persona-comento Nami mientras veía a Luffy.

-Estuvieron una semana a la deriva hasta que un día llegaron a una isla llamada Niko, pero el problema era que no sabían cómo regresar así que se quedaron ahí para pensar que hacer y se hicieron buenos amigos de algunas personas, por culpa de la curiosidad mi mama decidió explorar la isla y en la profundo del bosque encontró dos cosas que la sorprendieron-

-En serio y que fue-dijo Luffy muy emocionado.

-Encontró dos Poneglyphs-

-Solo encontró dos de esas piedras misteriosas-dijo Luffy con pucheros y decepcionado.

-Encontrar dos Poneglyphs en un mismo lugar es muy raro, y que decían-dijo Robin con cierta intriga.

-Bueno el primero decía el largo viaje que unos marineros tuvieron que afrontar para llegar a esa isla y el segundo decía como construyeron ahí su civilización, gracias a eso mi mama decidió quedarse en la isla y el tiempo paso y rápidamente pasaron dos años en ese tiempo ya sabían algo de navegación y estaban listos para regresar a Ohara, pero cuando vieron el periódico ese día…vieron lo que había sucedido Ohara había sido destruida por la Buster Call, mi abuelo pensó que corrieron con suerte y mi mama solo sintió odio hacia la marina , y al no tener ora opción se quedaron a vivir ahí y 16 años después yo nací y mi mama….-Geo bajo la mirada con cierta tristeza.

-No es necesario que continúes si no quieres-le dijo el cocinero.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué le sucedió a tu papa?-pregunto el espadachín.

-Murió en un accidente marítimo 4 meses antes que naciera-contesto el pequeño y nadie dijo nada, hasta que cierto chico de goma decidió romper el silencio.

-Hace un momento dijiste algo que no entendí-dijo el capitán mientras se metía un dedo en la nariz.

-Y que cosa dije-le contesto Geo con cierta curiosidad.

-Sobre ese Vice-almirante Neo, dijiste que tenías que abandonarnos por su culpa-

En ese momento Geo se paraliza, se tapó su cicatriz mientras comenzaba a temblar, los demás preocupados le comentaron que se calmara y cuando Geo se tranquilizó un poco decidió que era el momento de que su amigos supieran de su pasado.

-Muy bien, se los diré-comento Geo en un tono en el que apenas podían escucharlo.

-Contarnos que-pregunto Luffy.

-Mi pasado-Geo levanto la mirada, mientras veía a todos los Mugiwara.

**Aviso: Bien amigos a partir de aquí comienza el pasado de Geo la próxima vez que salga este anuncio regresamos al presente.**

Por una calle, se veía como un señor de cabello gris y con una barba corta de entre 55 o 60 caminaba llevando en sus a un niño de un año de edad de cabello rojizo, el viejo se detuvo frente a una clínica y ahí afuera regando unas flores había un hombre de mediana estatura de cabello azul con ojos café y no aparentaba más de 30.

-Oh, Geo, Hosen san, buenos días-dijo el joven.

-Buenos días doctor Ryuuta-contesto un pequeño Geo mientras su abuelo lo bajaba de sus hombros.

-Geo, hoy es tu cumpleaños verdad muchas felicidades-dijo el peli azul.

-Así es hoy cumplo un año-

-Y a donde piensas llevarlo Hosen san-

-Bueno ahora íbamos a hacer lo mismo de siempre-le contesto el viejo.

-Te refieres a esos Poneglyphs-

-Así es el abuelo me dijo que hoy podría leer el segundo Poneglyph-contesto el pequeño con brillo en los ojos.

-Oh, ya los sabes leer-dijo asombrado el doctor.

-Así es, aunque ya sabía leerlos desde hace tres meses, pero mi abuelo todavía no me dejaba acercarme al segundo-

-Es porque hace tres meses te comiste esa akuma no mi-dijo el abuelo mientras se rascaba lo cabeza.

-Pero fue culpa de esos piratas haber olvidado algo tan importante-le contesto el pequeño.

-Y quien fue el que se comió la fruta, porque tenía hambre-

-Pero no sabía que era eso-

Los dos se la pasaron discutiendo un rato hasta que el doctor intervino.

-Vamos, vamos no pelen-

-Bueno, oye Geo que tal si te vas yendo al bosque, sabes cuál es el camino seguro verdad-dijo el anciano mientras veía al niño.

-No me subestimes, recuerda que tengo una muy buena memoria claro que se cuál es el camino, así que me adelanto-el pequeño se fue corriendo, mientras su abuelo y el doctor platicaban.

-Así que ya tiene un año-comento el abuelo mientras veía como su nieto se iba y en su tono de voz se notaba cierta nostalgia.

-Si ya paso un año desde que Cindy chan nos dejo-

++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAHSBACK++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Hosen san-

-Ryuuta, como están Cindy y Geo-pregunto el viejo con preocupación.

-Geo es bien nació sin problemas, pero…lamento infórmale que tal vez Cindy chan no lo logre-

En ese momento Hosen corrió a la habitación, donde encontró a una joven de un largo cabello rojizo conectada a un respirador, mientras veía en una pantalla como los signos vitales de la chica se hacían más débiles.

-Papa….como esta…..Geo-decía la chica con un tono muy débil.

-El esta bien, pero ahora debes preocuparte por ti-

-No importa, podrías….darme a Geo-

-Pero…-

-Solo….hazlo…..por favor….papa-

El viejo entendió, tomo de la cuna a un pequeño niño que está dormido, en su cara rebosaba una increíble tranquilidad, puso al pequeño al lado izquierdo de su madre, en ese momento la joven retiro el respirador de su boca y con su brazo derecho abrazo al pequeño.

-Hola Geo, te vez increíblemente tranquilo-en ese momento la joven se quitó el collar de su cuello y se lo puso al bebe-sientes este collar, tu abuela me lo regalo cuando tenía tres años y ahora yo te lo regalo a ti-en ese momento unos lagrimas comenzaron a salir de la cara de la joven-de verdad que me voy a lamentar mucho de no poder verte creces, pero no olvides que este o no este contigo siempre te voy a querer-

En ese momento los signos vitales comenzaron a debilitarse más y más hasta que desaparecieron por completo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++FIN DEL FLAHSBACK+++++++++++++++++++++++

-Vaya que el tiempo se fue volando-comento el doctor-pero debo admitir que me molesta mucho que las personas de aquí llamen a Geo demonio-

-Es porque nunca habían visto a un niño tan listo como el-contesto el viejo-después de todo con un año de vida ya camina, habla, sabe escribir, sabe leer y tiene las habilidades de una akuma no mi, después de todo en este isla la personas le temen a lo desconocido, ya se te olvida lo difícil que fue que nos aceptaran aquí-

-Creo que ya deberías irte, después de todo no tienes la capacidad de alejarte mucho de Geo-

-Tienes razón, nos vemos después Ryuuta-dijo el anciano mientras se iba.

-Cuando regresen a casa, pasen por aquí le tendré preparo un pastel de cumpleaños a Geo-

.

.

.

El abuelo no tardo en alcanzar a su nieto y los dos comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque hasta llegar al lugar que querían, Hosen se sentó en una roca mientras Geo veía el Poneglyph que estaba a punto de leer.

-Muy bien Geo, recuerda que yo nunca te contado que contiene ese Poneglyph, así que dependerá de ti si lo lees correctamente-

-Eso lo entiendo muy bien, ya verás abuelo lo leeré perfectamente-dijo el pequeño-muy bien aquí voy-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el mar un barco de la marina se acercaba lentamente a la isla, en el iba un hombre de pelo anaranjado sin ninguna horrible cicatriz en su ojo.

-Capitán Neo-se acercó un subordinado.

-Que sucede-dijo el peli naranja.

-Podría preguntar porque vamos a una isla tan insignificante como Niko-

-Que no prestaste atención mientras nos decían que teníamos que hacer-

-No, lo siento-

-Bueno el Gobierno Mundial tiene unas sospechas esa isla desde hace algunos años-

-Qué clase de sospechas-

-Tienen la sospecha de que en esa isla puede haber unos Poneglyphs y hace aproximadamente una semana llego el reporte de un niño diciéndole a su abuelo y alfin podría leer una piedra en lo profundo del bosque-

-Entonces, si eso es cierto porque no le encomendaron esta misión al Cipher Pol, porque no lo encomiendan a nosotros-

-Baka, el Chiper Pol se encargara…más bien tratara de sacar los Poneglyphs de la isla y nuestra misión es eliminar a cualquiera que este familiarizado con esas piedras-

-Pero nadie puede leer esas cosas-

-Escucha el gobierno ya está muy preocupado de que haya una persona que puede leer esas cosas y si hay dos habrá más problemas, así que no importa que sea una mujer o un niño nuestra misión es eliminarlos-contesto Neo con una mirada firme-asegúrate de prepararte estaremos llegando a la isla Niko mañana en la tarde-

-Si, señor-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Niko el pequeño Geo terminaba de leer el Poneglyph.

-Por este motivo decidimos llamar a esta isla Niko-termino de leer e inmediatamente volteo a ver a su abuelo-lo leí bien-

-Mejor de lo que pudiera imaginarme-se comenzó a levantar de la roca-de verdad eres un genio Geo-el pequeño comenzó a sonreír-que me dices si practicamos un poco de tiro al blando y nos vamos a casa-

-Esta bien-el pequeño corrió rápidamente a un lugar del bosque donde había árboles que presentaban marcas de impactos.

-Muy bien, Geo veamos cómo está tu puntería-

-Muy bien, Shotto Shotto no….-el brazo de Geo comenzó a brillar-IMPACT-cuando fijo su mirado en el árbol al que había apuntado no había nada y entonces volteo a ver a su abuelo-OJI CHAN-

La cara del anciano estaba una poco quemada, cuando abrió la boca un poco de humo salió de ella-bien al menos lograste dar en un ligar fijo-fue su único comentario.

-Los siento mucho-

-No importa, porque no nos vamos, Ryuuta dijo que te tenía un pastel-

-Pastel, vámonos-

Los dos se fueron y al llegar a la clínica Hosen y Ryuuta le hicieron una pequeña fiesta a Geo, después de terminar el pastel los dos se retiraron su casa, Hosen llevaba a Geo en su espalda el pequeño ya se veía cansado.

-Abuelo…-dijo Geo en un tono adormilado.

-Que sucede-

-Mañana también iremos al bosque a ver los Poneglyphs-

-Pero si ya leíste lo que querías leer, o acaso quieres seguir practicando tu puntería-dijo el viejo con un tono burlesco.

-No, Quiere seguir leyendo esos dos Poneglyphs, después de todo cuando se más grande saldré al mar y encontrare el Rio Poneglyph, entonces descubriré la historia verdadera, la historia que tú, mi mama y los eruditos de Ohara quieren saber….después de todo ese es mi sueño-después de decir eso el pequeño Geo no pudo más y se quedó dormido camino a casa.

_-Si que te pareces a tu mama-_pensaba Hosen con una sonrisa.

Los dos llegaron a su casa, Hosen acostó a Geo en la cama y durmió junto a el, en ese momento Geo soñaba con viajar por el mar con su abuela y juntos los dos descubrirían la historia de lo sucedido hace siglos, pero en esos momentos el barco de la marina se acercaba más y más a la isla, así que no Geo, ni Hosen eran conscientes de la tragedia que sucedería mañana.

**Bien nakamas el pasado de Geo se terminara en el próximo capítulo, y ya sé que salió muy largo pero no crean que esta es la compensación (la compensación es subir el capítulo 5 mañana o el viernes) solo diré que en el próximo capítulo aparte der terminar con el pasado del pequeño, veremos cómo se desarrolla más la relación de los Mugiwara con Geo.**

**Bien sin más que decir, hasta pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: No estás solo.

**Bien aquí el quinto capítulo y en este capítulo terminaremos de ver el pasado de Geo, así que disfruten.**

Ya era de mañana y Geo se lanzó sobre su abuelo para despertarlo.

-Despierta-dijo el pequeño con emoción, mientras el anciano abría los ojos.

_-Me despierta igual que Cindy-_pensó con una sonrisa-Geo podrías bajarte para que me pueda levantar-

-Está bien-el pequeño Geo se bajó de su abuelo para que el pudiera levantarse de la cama-pero apresúrate ya quiero ir al bosque-

-Si, si ya voy-le contesto mientras se levantaba.

Los dos desayunaron algo, se cambiaron de ropa y salieron de su casa.

-Abuelo-

-Que sucede Geo-

-Cuándo se mas grande…¿podre salir al mar?-

-Si, claro que podrás-

-¿Y tu vendrás conmigo?-

-Pero yo ya estoy muy viejo-

-Pero me sentiré seguro si tu bienes conmigo, además así podremos encontrar el Rio Poneglyph los dos juntos-

-Así que de eso se trata, está bien cuando seas más grande los dos saldremos al mar-

-Es una promesa-

-Si es una promesa-Hosen vio a su nieto que tenía extendido el meñique-que sucede-

-Que sea una promesa de meñique, según lo que oí esas son las promesas que nunca se rompen-

-Esta bien es una promesa de meñique-después de esto los dos sellaron su promesa con sus meñiques.

Al pasar por la clínica Hosen y Geo fueron detenidos por Ryuuta que se veía muy preocupado.

-Que sucede doctor Ryuuta-preguntaba Geo con curiosidad.

-Verán ahí informes de que un barco de la marina se está acercando a la isla-contesto el peli azul.

-LA MARINA!-dijo Hosen con sorpresa-pero porque-

-Nadie lo sabe con exactitud, por eso les estoy avisando, después de todo si llegan a enterarse de quienes son…-

-Geo hoy no iremos al bosque, entendiste-dijo el anciano viendo a Geo que se veía sorprendido.

-Si, lo entiendo perfectamente-dijo el pequeño.

-Y si ves un marine…-antes de que pudiera completar su oración Geo lo interrumpió.

-No debo decir de dónde venimos-

-Y también promete que a excepción de Ryuuta nadie debe saber que puedes leer los Poneglyphs-

-Lo prometo-

-Lo mejor será que se queden aquí, así pensaran que Geo vino a una consulta médica-sugirió Ryuuta, tanto Geo como Hosen asintieron con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el puerto el barco de la marina se puso al lado de otro barco que parecía traer provisiones para la isla, en ese momento todos los marines comenzaron a bajar del barco.

-Muy bien dispérsense y busquen por toda la isla-ordeno Neo-nos dividiremos e iremos por el bosque-

-Si, señor-contestaron todos los soldados.

-Bien el equipo A vaya al lado norte, equipo B al sur, equipo C al oeste, equipo D al este-ordeno el peli naranja.

-Y que hay de usted capitán-pregunto un soldado.

-Yo iré al centro del bosque, bien nos vamos-

Los marines se dispersaron y comenzaron a ir a los puntos indicados, mientras todos veían con sorpresa e intriga lo que hacían, en cuanto Neo paso por la clínica donde estaban Geo y Hosen estos rápidamente comenzaron a hablar con Ryuuta.

-Bien, como le decía Hosen san, Geo necesitara de estos medicamente-decía el peli azul.

-Bien lo entiendo doctor-mentía exitosamente Hosen.

Geo observaba como Neo se adentraba en el bosque, en una dirección que él conocía muy bien.

_-Esa dirección…-_pensaba el pequeño_-rayos-_Geo salió corriendo persiguiendo a Neo.

-Espera Geo, que haces-le grito el abuelo.

-Geo regresa de inmediato-le dijo Ryuuta.

-Lo siento abuelo, doctor Ryuuta, pero si no detengo a ese marine encontrara los Poneglyphs-comenzó a correr con mayor velocidad adentrándose rápidamente en el bosque.

-Maldición, tengo que tras el-dijo Hosen y salió corriendo e igualmente se adentró en el bosque.

.

.

.

Neo avanzaba por el camino que Geo y Hosen tomaban cada día y se acercaba cada vez más a los Poneglyphs.

_-Este camino…..parece como si alguien pasara por aquí a diario-_pensaba mientras se adentraba cada vez más, hasta que llego al final del camino-vaya así que las sospechas del gobierno eran correctas-decía mientras observaba las dos piedras que había encontrado-será mejor que le habéis al Chiper Pol donde están ubicadas estas cosas-

-Que haces aquí-al escuchar esa voz Neo se dio la vuelta y vio a un niño que lo miraba con ira.

-Que sucede niño, te perdiste-le pregunto Neo al pequeño-escucha cuando regreses a tu casa no debes decirle a nadie de estas cosas que están detrás de mí, entendiste-lo dijo con un tono amistoso.

-Yo nunca dije que estaba perdido, te pregunto qué planeas hacerle a esos Poneglyphs-en ese momento Geo se veía enojado y Neo tenía una expresión muy serie.

-Oye como sabes cómo se llaman estas cosas-dijo el peli naranja con un tono de seriedad.

-Mi abuela me lo dijo, además odio a los marines así que no dudare en atacarte entendiste-le advirtió Geo preparado para pelear.

-Así que tu abuelo….de dónde demonios eres-

-CALLATE!...yo nunca le diré nada a las personas que pertenezcan a la organización que destruyeron el hogar de mi mama y de mi abuelo, con la maldita Buster Call-en ese momento Geo se tapó la boca con sus manos_-dije más de la cuenta….esa es información suficiente para que sepa de donde somos-_

-Una isla que fue destruida por la Buster Call, el único lugar que conozco que sufrió ese destino fue….Ohara-

En ese momento Hosen llego al lugar de los hechos y vio a Geo con sus manos cubriendo su boca.

-Oye Geo que paso-le pregunto preocupado a su nieto.

Geo comenzó a quitarse las manos de la boca-lo siento-comenzó a decir-lo siento mucho, abuelo…accidentalmente le dije de donde éramos-

-QUE!-dijo Hosen con sorpresa.

-Vaya, vaya, así que ustedes dos son de Ohara…pero si me fijo mejor el niño parece muy joven como para ser un sobreviviente de algo que ocurrió hace 17 años, de seguro es el nieto de ese anciano-

-Oji chan…-Geo comenzó a esconderse detrás de su abuelo.

-No te preocupes Geo, quédate detrás de mí-

-Bien las ordenes fueron eliminar a cualquiera que tuviera relación con estas piedras-Neo comenzó a sacar una pistola-supongo que tanto la marina como el gobierno se alegraran si les digo de donde eran-comenzó a apuntar hacia Hosen.

-Oji chan, tengo miedo-

-Escucha Geo tienes que correr entendido-decía Hosen casi susurrando.

-Pero, si hago eso que te sucederá-decía Geo mientras temblaba.

-Estaré bien, Geo tienes que ser valiente vete rápido-

Geo dejo de temblar y comenzó a mostrar firmeza en su cara-entendido-en ese momento se fue corriendo.

-No permitiré que escapes-dijo Neo ahora apuntando a Geo.

Se escuchó el disparo de la pistola y volteo su cabeza, y observo como su abuelo caía al suelo después de interponerse entre la bala y Geo, la cual impacto en su abdomen.

-OJI CHAN!-grito Geo mientras se acercó corriendo a ver a su abuelo, cuando lo vio noto que respiraba con dificultad y volteo a ver a Neo con odio-maldito-Geo corrió hacia Neo con la intención de atacarlo.

Neo saco ahora un cuchillo y cuando Geo salto él le hizo un corte en su mejilla derecha, el corte fue en dirección izquierda y Geo cayó al suelo mientras cubría la herida con su mano.

-Se necesita más que eso para detenerme, Shotto Shotto no impact-Neo esquivo el ataque con facilidad, durante sus cortos segundo de distracción Geo salto a atacarlo de nuevo, Neo reacciono rápidamente y volvió a hacerle un corte en su mejilla, esta vez más largo y en dirección derecha, el corte fue tan doloroso que Geo hecho al piso mientras gritaba de dolor.

-Creíste que podrías vencerme-le dijo Neo con cierta superioridad, mientras le apuntaba con la pistola-de verdad creíste que un niño como tu podría vencer a un marine como yo-

Geo cerro los ojos y escucho el disparo de la pistola de nuevo, cuando pasaron unos segundos y noto que no le paso nada abrió los ojos y miro como su abuelo le salvo la vida de nuevo al haber recibido la bala ahora en el estómago y Hosen rápidamente cayó al suelo.

-MALDITO-Geo corrió y tacleo con su cabeza a Neo, el cual dejo caer su cuchillo, entonces el pequeño lo tomo-nunca te perdonare-en ese momento salto y le hizo un corte en la cara al peli naranja, un corte que paso por su ojo izquierdo, Neo retrocedió mientras tenía su mano en la cara.

-Ge….o…-al escuchar la voz de su abuelo, Geo soltó el cuchillo y corrió a verlo.

-Oji chan-decía llorando el pequeño-Ojichan resiste, te llevara con el doctor Ryuuta, así que no te mueras-

-Escucha Geo…..tienes que irte….de aquí….de la isla…rápido-el viejo con dificultad respiraba y escupía sangre de vez en cuando.

-Esta bien, me iré de la isla…pero tu vienes conmigo-las lágrimas no dejaban de salir del rostro de Geo-hicimos esa promesa-

-De verdad…lo siento Geo…parece que no cumpliré esa….promesa-

-Pero si me voy de aquí, voy a estar solo nadie a excepción de tu y el doctor Ryuuta me quieren aquí, los demás me tienen miedo y me llaman demonio, por eso te digo que no me iré al menos que vengas conmigo-

En ese momento Hosen puso su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Geo para tranquilizarlo-no vas a estar solo Geo, estoy seguro que cuando llegues a otra isla harás nakama-

-Como estas tan seguro…probablemente en otras islas también me vayan a tener miedo-

-Escucha….ningún ser humano puede vivir completamente solo, después de todo somos seres sociables, así que quiero que recuerdes estas palabras…LA SOLEDAD NO ES ETERNA-

-Oji chan….-

-Escucha para que puedas hacer nakamas, tienes que seguir vivo así que rápido corre y si escuchas un disparo no mires atrás, entendido-Hosen quito su mano de la cabeza de Geo y lentamente comenzó a levantarse.

-Entendido-Geo salió corriendo mientras seguía llorando y no tardó mucho en alejarse 20 metros.

-Maldito mocoso-dijo el peli naranja, mientras seguía sosteniendo su cara con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha apunta en la dirección donde se había ido Geo-muere-en ese momento Hosen se interpuso en su camino.

-Lo siento, pero mi nieto es muy joven como para morir, así que primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí para llegar a el-decía con una mirada desafiante.

-Maldito viejo-Neo comenzó a apuntar hacia el corazón y no dudo en apretar el gatillo.

_-Geo…-_pensaba Hosen mientras caía al suelo_-Puede que ahora pueda parecer doloroso, pero tendrás que ser fuerte…ahora que la marina sabe quién eres en realidad comenzaran a perseguirte….pero aunque te vayan a quitar todo lo que amas, todavía conservaras tu amado sueño…con tu determinación estoy seguro que lo lograras…después de todo eres igual que tu madre, con esa actitud no habrá nada que no puedas hacer-_fueron los últimos pensamiento del anciano antes de caer sin vida en el suelo.

-Ahora tengo que informar sobre el mocoso-en ese instante Neo saco un Den Den Mushi-atención soldados, dejen lo que están haciendo y vayan al pueblo a buscar a un niño pelirojo, será fácil identificarlo tiene un corte en su mejilla derecha, búsquenlo rápido-

En ese momento todos los soldados se dirigieron al pueblo, buscaban por todos lados pero no encontraban a nadie, por su parte al ver a Geo lastimado y llorando Ryuuta lo detuvo y le pidió que le contara lo sucedido mientras lo curaba.

-Así que eso sucedió-dijo el peli azul en un tono triste.

-Ahora que debería hacer-decía Geo mientras aun lloraba.

-Geo, recuerdas que hoy venia un barco a traernos provisiones-

-Si lo recuerdo-le contesto el pequeño mientras el doctor miraba el reloj.

-Las 4:30, escucha Geo el barco se va en media hora, así que tienes que hacerle caso a Hosen san y salir de la isla en el, entendido-

-Si hago eso que te sucederá doctor Ryuuta-

-Mira si no le digo a los marines que te conozco estaré bien, por ahora tienes que irte, Hosen san dio su vida para salvar la tuya, así que tienes que irte rápido-en ese momento Ryuuta abrió la puerta para verificar que no hubiera nadie-bien no hay moros en la costa, rápido Geo vete-

-Esta bien-Geo comenzó a salir de la clínica mientras veía a su alrededor y antes de irse-cuídate doctor-fueran las palabras que le dirigió al peli azul.

-Lo hare, ahora vete-Geo asintió y solio corriendo en dirección al puerto.

.

.

.

Los marines iban por todos lados mientras le preguntaban a la gente sobre el niño, los esfuerzos parecían inútiles, hasta que le preguntaron a unos niños que parecían tener 10 años.

-Disculpen-dijo un soldado-de casualidad no vieron por aquí a un niño pelirojo-

-Te refieres a Geo-dijo uno de los niño mientras sostenía una pelota.

-Pero porque buscan al chico demonio-dijo el otro niño.

-Chico demonio-dijo con curiosidad el marine.

-Si ese niño parce un demonio, tan solo tiene un año de edad y puede hacer cosas que nosotros podíamos hacer a los 6 años, de verdad que ese niño da miedo-decía el niño de la pelota.

-Si buscan su casa está por haya-dijo el otro niño mientras señalaba el camino.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias-en ese momento el soldado tomo su Den Den Mushi-Capitán Neo-

-Que sucede-decía Neo mientras salía del bosque.

-E conseguido información de donde vive el niño, al parecer en este pueblo lo llaman chico demonio-

-Bien hecho, además chico demonio es un buen apodo para el, dile a los demás que vayan contigo para que veamos que encontramos en su casa-

-Entendido-se cortó la señal y el soldado se comunicó con sus compañeros.

.

.

.

Por su parte Geo logro subir al barco sin que nadie lo viera y se ocultó en la despensa, en menos de cinco minutos el barco salió del puerto y se alejó de la isla, Geo estaba abrazándose a si mismo mientras lloraba.

_-Maldición-_pensaba el pequeño_-que mi abuelo muriera es mi culpa….si fuera un poco más fuerte-_las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos_-Oji chan protegió mi vida…pero…pero yo….NO PUEDE PROTEGER NADA-_

Geo seguí llorando de puro milagro nadie lo escucha y poco a poco se alejaba de la isla Niko.

**Aviso: Con esto se termina el pasado de Geo, así que a partir de aquí regresamos al presente.**

Los Mugiwara veían atónitos a Geo mientras el seguía contando su relato.

-Después de eso, al llegar a la siguiente isla baje rápidamente del barco y cuando vi el periódico y me sorprendí al ver un cartel de se busca con mi nombre y foto que decía "el chico demonio Geo 80 millones de recompensa" rápidamente las personas de ese lugar me identificaron y tuve que huir, así fue como a una corta edad aprendí que no era buena idea confiar en la gente y así estuve viviendo durante 5 años, llegue al Grand Line y al Shin Sekai subiendo de polizón en varios barcos, estuve sobreviviendo robando comida y cuando me descubrían en esos barcos, si el enemigo era débil terminaba por noquearlos atarlos al mástil y tomar el control del barco y si el enemigo era más fuerte simplemente robaba un bote salvavidas y salía huyendo, en la última isla donde estuve yo solo, trataba de conseguir información sobre el Rio Poneglyphs pero terminaron por descubrirme y salí huyen de la isla en una balsa y que atrapado en una tormenta….y bueno el resto ya lo saben termine aquí y los conocí a ustedes, esa es toda mi historia-termino de hablar mientras todos los Mugiwara lo veían.

-Buahhhh, para ser tan pequeño has pasado por mucho, tu abuelo , el doctor Ryuuta, los respeto con toda el alma, Buahhhhhh, BAKAS no estoy llorando-decía Franky mientras lloraba con mucha fuerza.

-Cierto yo tampoco estoy llorando, cabrones-decía Chopper igual de llorón.

-Geo san esa es la historia más triste que e escuchado-decía Brook mientras lloraba.

_-Aun siendo un esqueleto puede llorar-_fue lo único que pensó Geo.

-Todo eso debió ser difícil, pero te las arreglaste para salir adelante, eres fuerte-le dijo el espadachín.

-Bueno tal vez…no me rendía porque en mi mente siempre estaba fija en un objetivo-contesto Geo.

-Y cual objetivo era-le pregunto Usopp.

-Mi sueño-fue lo que contesto el pequeño-si no fuera porque quiero cumplir mi sueño tal vez me hubiera entregado a la marina hace tiempo-su mirada se posaba en el cielo-ahora que lo pienso-volvió a ver a los Mugiwara-no les parece que Luffy está muy callado-

Todos (incluidos Franky, Chopper y Brook que dejaron de llorar) posaron sus miradas en Luffy, el cual estaba dormido en ese momento Nami le dio un golpe y el chico de gomo voló hasta golpearse con el mástil.

-Idiota, te quedaste dormido-dijo una muy molesta navegante.

-Ahora que lo pienso no es la primera vez que pasa algo como estos-dijo Sanji.

-A…que paso-dijo el capitán el cual apenas estaba despertando-bien-se acomodó el sombre-muy bien Geo, tú y tu abuelo iban al bosque y después que sucedió-

-ESO ES PRACTICAMENTE EL PRINCIPIO DE LA HISTORIA!-le contesto Geo.

-Oh, ya veo-respondió el capitán-bien puede no sepa que sucedió entre ese tipo Neo y tu-

-Lo sabrías si no te hubieras quedado dormido-le dijo Geo.

-Pero si nos encontramos a ese tipo solo tenemos que darle una paliza para que no pueda volver a lastimarte, verdad-dijo Luffy mientras dirigía su mirada a Geo-además somos nakamas, no es así-

Geo no respondió solo se quedó viendo a todos que sonreían afirmando lo dicho por su capitán, no lo demostró pero realmente estaba feliz al haber escuchado esas palabras, luego solo mostro una leve sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento, el sol ya había acabado de salir por completo iluminando todo el lugar.

-Muy bien Sanji, haz algo de comida que tengo hambre-dijo Luffy mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Está bien-decía Sanji mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina.

Poco después todos los Mugiwara se fueron a la cocina, mientras Geo solo miraba el piso, los únicos que quedaban en cubierta eran Geo y Robin, pera al parecer el niño no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la arqueóloga.

-El dijo…-dejo Geo mientras comenzaba a sonreír más y más-ja ja-levanto la cara mientras sonreía todo lo que su carita le permitía-EL DIJO QUE ERA SU NAKAMA –dijo con un gran tono de emoción.

-Así que de verdad estabas muy feliz porque Luffy te dijera que eras su nakama-le dijo la arqueóloga con una sonrisa.

-Eh?-Geo se quedó viendo atentamente a Robin-AAAAH! ME ASUSTASTE-dijo Geo después de haber retrocedido un poco debido al susto.

-Lo siento no era mi intensión asustarte, solo quería ver que tan feliz te ponías después de que nos hubiéramos marchado a la cocina-

-Y-ya veo-

-Parece que tuviste una vida muy dura, tuviste arreglártelas para sobrevivir sin ayuda de nadie-

-Si…fue muy duro, pero tenía un muy buen conocimiento de mis habilidades así que sabía cuándo era conveniente pelear con alguien y cuando era mejor idea escapar-decía Geo recordando algunas cosas, luego negó con la cabeza tratando de olvidar lo que estaba recordando-pero por más duro que pareciese siempre recordaba las palabras de mi abuelo de que algún día tendría nakamas, eso siempre me daba ánimos para seguir adelante y cumplir mi sueño-

-Se cómo se siente-le dijo Robin.

-Eh?-Geo solo la vio con curiosidad-a que te refieres?-

-Se cómo se siente estar completamente solo, al ser una sobreviviente de Ohara y poder leer los Poneglyphs, el gobierno me puso un recompensa de 79 millones cuando solo tenía 8 años, no podía confiar en nadie y estuve huyendo durante 20 años, hasta que conocí a Luffy y a los demás ellos no me vieron como una carga y me vieron como su nakama, incluso le declararon la guerra al gobierno con tal de salvarme-

-Así que esa fue la razón por la que fueron a Ennies Lobby-

-No lo sabias-

-Bueno solo sabía que fueron ahí para rescatar a uno de sus nakamas, pero era todo lo que sabía, no tenía idea que a la persona que fueron a salvar eras tú-

Posteriormente los dos se quedaron cayados, hasta que a Geo se le vino algo a la mente.

-Ne, Robin, puedo pregun…-en ese momento el estómago de Geo sonó antes de siquiera terminar su oración.

-Tienes hambre-dijo con una pequeña carcajada, mientras veía que Geo tenía la cara tan roja como su cabello.

-Qué pena-susurro el pequeño.

-No te preocupes por eso, mejor ya nos vamos, no crees-

-Si-

Los dos se levantaron y se fueron a la cocina, la que vieron al entrar fue como todos los esperaban y a Luffy en un inútil intento de robar comida, Geo y Robin solo rieron al ver a Luffy y todos se pusieron a desayunar, después de terminar todos hacían lo que acostumbraban a hacer, Geo estaba sentado viendo a todos mientras sonreía.

-Ahora que lo pienso….¿a qué isla nos dirigimos?-se preguntó Geo a si mismo-creo que mejor le pregunto a Nami-se levantó de donde estaba y fue donde estaba Nami-oi, Nami, puedo preguntarte algo-

-Si, claro-le contesto amablemente la navegante.

-A donde nos dirigimos-

-Porque no lo vez tu mismo-le dijo mientras le enseñaba el Log Pose.

La aguja derecha no se movía, mientras la aguja del medio se movía lenta y tranquilamente y la aguja derecha se movía con brusquedad.

-Si Luffy ve la Log Pose…querrá ir a donde indica la aguja derecha-comentó Geo.

-Es por esa razón que tiene prohibido ve el Loog Pose-contesto Nami-nos dirigimos a donde esta apuntando la aguja del medio-

-En esa dirección esta….la isla Little Green-comento el pequeño.

-La conoces-pregunto la navegante con curiosidad.

-No, leí sobre ella en un libro, de hecho que bueno que vamos a esa isla, hay algo que me gustaría hacer en ese lugar-Geo se retiró y regreso al lugar donde estaba antes.

_-Algo que quiere hacer hay…me pregunto que será-_se preguntó la navegante.

.

.

.

El tiempo paso rápido ya eran las 2 de la tarde Geo estaba acostado viendo el cielo, en ese momento Luffy se le acercó y se acostó a su lado.

-Que sucede Luffy-pregunto Geo.

-Bueno…-

-Si me pides que juegue contigo, la respuesta es no-interrumpió el pequeño al capitán.

-Sugoi Geo, puedes leer las mentes-dijo impresionado el capitán.

-No leo mentes, es fácil adivinar lo que piensas-le contesto Geo-por cierto-Geo se levantó y se sentó y segundos después Luffy hizo lo mismo-ese sombrero es muy importante para ti, nunca veo que te lo quites-

-Este sombrero…-decía Luffy mientras se quitaba su sombrero para poder admirarlo-es un regalo que me dio Shanks, nuca olvidare esas palabras-

_-Dejo este sombrero a tu cuidado, es mi más grande tesoro, asegúrate de regresármelo cuando te conviertas en un gran pirata-_esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Luffy mientras veía el sombrero.

-Shanks…-se dijo Geo a si mismo-EH! CONOCES AL YOUNKO AKAGAMI NO SHANKS!-dijo asombrado el pequeño-conoces a Shanks, peleaste al lado de Shirohige…-

-Y según Usopp y Chopper, firme nuestra sentencia a muerte de pues de desafiar a una tal "Big mom"-intervino Luufy.

-Y desafías a Big mom, exactamente quién eres-

-Soy el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas-contesto Luffy, pensando que Geo le había hecho una pregunta.

-Si que eres extraño, no piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos-le dijo Geo.

-No-

Geo se levantó y se alejó de Luffy mientras se rascaba la cabeza_-vaya suerte la mía, estoy en un barco de una tripulación que provoco el enojo de Big mom y para variar el capitán es un despreocupado-_

Después de eso Geo solo se sentó recargado en el mástil, para pensar un poco después de oír las palabras de Luffy_-y ahora que falta que conozca a Kurohige y quiera pelear contra Kaido-_pensó el pequeño, escucho que alguien se la acercaba, por costumbre se puso alerta, cuando vio que era Robin se calmó.

-Te vez algo aburrido-le dijo la arqueóloga-ten te traje un libro-

-Muchas gracias-dijo Geo mientras tomaba el libro y Robin se sentó a su lado.

-Ahora que recuerdo, querías preguntarme algo en la mañana, pero tu estomago te interrumpió-

-AH!-Geo se puso rojo, tan solo recordar eso lo avergonzó.

-Podría saberse que querías preguntar-

-Bueno sobre eso…-decía Geo mientras cerraba el libro-bueno tu conociste a mi mama, así que quería preguntarte que tipo de persona era-

-Así que era eso, bueno que te decía Hosen san sobre ella-

-Que era una irresponsable, despreocupada, rebelde y que cuando se dormía, al menos que quisieras recibir una paliza era conveniente no despertarla-

-Y-ya veo-dijo Robin mientras tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Pero también me decía que era una persona muy lista y amable, también decía que mi actitud era muy arecida a la de ella-

-Bueno eso es muy cierto, Cindy san era muy lista y amable, cuando estabas con ella sentías una enorme tranquilidad, también recordó que una vez Hosen san tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza y lo único que dijo fue "trate de despertar a Cindy"-

-Ya veo, así que así era mi mama…me hubiera gustado conocerla, era un poco difícil ver como los otros niños iban tomados de las manos de sus padres, pero como tenía a mi abuelo casi no me importaba-decía Geo con cierta nostalgia en su cara.

-Se lo duro que ese sentimiento-

-Tú, tampoco tienes padres-

-Bueno tenía a mi madre…pero ella..-el rostro de Robin se tornó algo triste, tan solo recordar eso así que le doliera el corazón.

-Ah, si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas, en serio no te sientas obligada-dijo Geo sintiéndose algo culpable.

Los dos simplemente se miraron y se sonrieron, y regresaron a la mismo escena que en la mañana, los dos estaban callados mientras veían a la nada.

-Estoy seguro…-dijo Geo llamando la atención de Robin-estoy seguro que Bravo le dijo a Neo que estaba aquí en Nuevo Mundo, así que de seguro él debe estar buscándome…que pasaría si nos encontramos con el, en el camino-

-Tan solo tendríamos que hacer lo que dijo Luffy y lucharemos contra el-le contesto Robin con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, después de todo ustedes desaparecieron por dos años y nadie sabe exactamente qué tan fuertes son ahora, esa es una ventaja-

-Además después de oír todo lo que te paso estoy segura que nadie permitirá que ese tipo vuelva a hacerte daño, después de todo somos tus nakama-

-Nakama…en ese caso-Geo extendió el meñique de su mano derecha-tendrás que hacer una promesa por todos, promete que nunca nos vamos a separar y siempre vamos a estar juntos-

-Quieres que haga una promesa en nombre de toda la tripulación-

-No está bien-

-Está bien, no le veo ningún problema-Robin uso su meñique para tomar el de Geo y sellar su promesa.

-Gracias-dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

**Bien hasta aquí el capítulo 5, en próximo los Mugiwara desembarcan en Little Green, así que tengan paciencia y hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Desembarcando….Little Green.

**Bien aquí el capítulo 6 (es increíble lo que puede hacer el tiempo libre XD), los Mugiwara llegan a Little Green, bien disfruten.**

Geo estaba en la enfermería, Chopper se encontraba retirando los vendajes del hombro del niño, al parecer ya estaba totalmente recuperado, Geo salió de la enfermería y le dio las gracias a Chopper.

_-Bien, es cuestión de horas para que lleguemos a Little Green-_pensaba Geo mientras caminaba por la cubierta.

Era un día normal en el Thousand Sunny, en cuanto Chopper salió de la enfermería se fue a jugar con Luffy, Usopp y Franky mientras escuchaban una de las canciones de Brook, Zoro estaba dormido y Sanji no paraba de coquetear con Nami y Robin.

Geo se dirigió a la cabeza del Sunny y se sentó en ella mientras miraba al horizonte esperando ver tierra.

_-Ya quiero llegar…a Little Green-_

Pasaron las horas después de un rápido almuerzo, habitaron tierra y desembarcaron en una isla que tenía cuatro montañas en ella, las únicas partes verdes que se apreciaban eran las que rodeaban las montañas, después de bajar Geo se fue corriendo rápidamente en dirección de la montaña más pequeña.

-Oye, a donde vas-pregunto el espadachín.

-Hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer aquí-contesto Geo-nos reuniremos en el centro de la isla-

-El centro?-dijo Luffy un poco confundido.

-Si en el centro de la isla no hay ningún árbol o césped…veamos para que Luffy lo entiendo, es como un tazón de cereal vacío de color café bajito-dijo Geo mientras retomo su camino-nos vemos haya-Geo se fue tan rápido que desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

-Así que un tazón de cereal-dijo Luffy que al parecer comprendió esa explicación perfectamente.

-Me pregunto porque estaba tan emocionado al llegar aquí-dijo Franky.

-Eso no importa vamos al tazón de cereal-dijo Luffy mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Bien ya escucharon al capitán, vámonos-dijo Zoro mientras tomaba el camino equivocado.

-Esa no es la dirección correcta-le dijeron el doctor y el tirador.

.

.

.

Los Mugiwara fueron al punto de encuentro y estuvieron ahí unos 20 minutos, hasta que Geo apareció, en cuanto lo vieron le preguntaron que fue lo que hizo.

-Geo san, podría saberse que estabas haciendo-dijo Brook un poco preocupado.

-Por qué suenas preocupado-dijo Geo mientras veía a Brook.

-Es que estabas tardando demasiado, unos 10 minutos más y hubiéramos ido a buscarte-contesto Usopp.

-Además hace poco que te quite los vendajes no es bueno que te esfuerces demasiado-dijo el pequeño doctor.

-Bueno lamento haber hecho que se preocuparan-se disculpó el pequeño-pero había algo que tenía que investigar y algo que tenía que ver-

-Que quieres decir con eso-pregunto Zoro.

-Bueno tenía que ver si esta isla era el territorio de algún yonkou-

-Y lo descubriste-le pregunto la arqueolga.

-Si, oye Luffy esto te va a ser muy feliz, los aldeanos me dijeron que esta isla es el territorio de akagami no Shanks-

-Enserio-dijo Luffy y posteriormente sujeto su sombrero-Shanks!-

-Y que era lo que tenías que ver-pregunto el cocinero.

-Bueno esta isla es famosa por hacer vivre card-contesto el niño.

-En esta isla hacen vivre card-dijo una muy sorprendida navegante.

-Si, siempre me a interesado el proceso de creación de una vivre card, así que les pedí que me hicieran una, sorprendentemente se hacen muy rápido, miren-Geo les mostro un pedazo de papel-que les parece esta es mi vivre card-

-Pero no nos vamos a separar, porque quisiste que te hicieran una-pregunto Luffy.

-Yo solo quería ver como se hacía una y además nunca se sabe que podría pasar, por eso antes de la fiesta voy a ir a dejarla al Sunny-lo último uso que todos se tornaran sorprendidos.

-Fiesta', que fiesta-pregunto el capitán.

-Cierto no se los dije, le comente a los aldeanos que Luffy conocía a Shanks, entonces me dijeron que harían una fiesta para poder preguntarle a Luffy cosas sobre la persona que protege esta isla-

-Yo ho ho, no es increíble Luffy san-

-Cierto no paras de decir que querías hacer una gran fiesta, ahora tendrás una-le dijo Sanji.

-Oye Geo, les dijiste que sirvieran mucha carne verdad-

-Si se los dije-la respuesta de Geo hizo que Luffy se pusiera a saltar de alegría-también dijeron que podíamos llevarnos algunas gemas-

-GEMAS!-dijo la navegante mientras sus ojos habían tomado la forma de berries.

-Si, al parecer la cuarta montaña es una mina de dónde sacan diamantes, zafiros entre otras cosas, pregunte si tenían gemas de sobra y me dijeron que podíamos llevarnos todas las que queramos-en ese momento Nami abrazo a Geo fuertemente, apretándolo sobre su pecho.

-Eres un buen niño Geo, que buena que hiciste esa pregunta-Nami comenzó a apretar a Geo con más fuerza.

-N..no puedo…respirar…ayuda!-decía Geo mientras su cara parecía tornarse azul.

-GEO SAN, ESO ES APROVECHAR TU BENEFICIOS DE NIÑO-dijo Brook muy enojado.

-MALDITO MOCOSO, ALEJATE DE NAMI SAN-le grito Sanij igual de molesto.

En ese momento Nami soltó a Geo y golpeo fuertemente al esqueleto y al cocinero.

-Cre…creí que moriría-decía Geo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Geo a que hora es la fiesta-pregunto Zoro.

-A las 6-contesto el pequeño que al parecer ya se había recuperado.

-Bien son casi las cinco, mejor vamos al Sunny a prepararnos-sugirió Franky y todos asintieron y se pusieron en camino al Sunny.

.

.

.

Los Mugiwara estaban preparándose (más bien perdían el tiempo en lo que se hacían las 6), Geo corría por todo el barco buscando un lugar seguro para guardar su vivre card, Geo termina llamando la atención de Robin, así que ella decidió preguntarle que le pasaba.

-Que sucede Geo-le pregunto la arqueóloga.

-Ah, Robin, buena estaba buscando un lugar seguro para guardar mi vivre card-contesto el pequeño.

-Si quieres yo puedo guardarla-

-Enserio, te lo agradecería, ¿Dónde la vas a poner?-

-La guardare en mi habitación-

-Está bien, te lo encargo-

Geo le entrego a Robin la vivre card y ella la guardo en un cajón , posteriormente todos se fueron al pueblo para la fiesta, en cuanto llegaron al pueblo los niños se abalanzaron sobre Luffy.

-Ne, ne, conoces a Shanks san, verdad como es el-le preguntaba un niño a Luffy mientras le jalaba la cara.

-Increíble su cara se estira-dijo otro niño.

-Parece que les caes muy bien, Luffy-dijo Zoro.

-Eso es bueno-decía Nami mientras se arcaba al líder del pueblo-por cierto donde están las gemas-

-Oh están por haya, pueden tomar las que quieran-contesto el anciano amablemente.

Todos se integraron rápidamente, en cuanto Luffy vio la carne se lanzó hacia a ella mientras los niños todavía lo sujetaban, y antes de darse cuenta la fiesta había iniciado, las niñas no paraban de mimar a Chopper, y los niños estaban impresionados con el cuerpo de Franky.

El tiempo comenzaba a transcurrir rápidamente, todos estaban tan entretenidos platicando, jugando, comiendo y bailando con las canciones de Brook, que al parecer nadie noto que rápidamente ya eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana.

_-Esto es lo más divertido que me a pasado en la vida-_pensó Geo mientras veía como todos sus amigos se divertían_-espero que esta felicidad dure para siempre-_

.

.

.

No muy lejos de la isla, se podía ver una barco de la marine y un hombre con una cicatriz en su ojo estaba observando el horizonte.

_-Mañana estaremos llegando a Little Green-_pensaba el peli naranja mientras veía el Log Pose_-conociendo a Mugiwara Luffy, pensé que irían en dirección a Chuten, de seguro no serían tan imprudentes, mañana será tu fin….GEO!-_

.

.

.

La mañana llego a Little Green, los Mugiwara se habían quedado a dormir en el pueblo, en cuanto despertaron se despidieron de todos, Luffy, Zoro y Sanji fueron al Sunny (por órdenes de Nami) a dejar las gemas, todos habían decidido que recorrerían un poco la isla y se irían a medio día.

Después de que Luffy y los demás se reunieran con el reto de la tripulación, estuvieron vagando por toda la isla mientras admiraban como en los pocos árboles que había estaba unas hermosas aves, también había muchas frutas distintas, pasaron unas dos horas y terminaron descansando en el punto medio de la isla.

Por alguna razón Geo se veía algo preocupado, se sentó en un lugar algo alejado de sus nakamas, mientras cubría su cicatriz con su mano no podía desacerse del mal presentimiento que lo azotaba desde que se levantó.

-Oye Geo te encuentra bien-pregunto Chopper.

-Si estoy bien….pero…-respondió el pequeño mientras se apretaba más la mano en su mejilla.

-Pero que-le dijo Sanji.

-Es…raro, desde que me levante en la mañana, no para de tener este mal presentimiento-contesto mientras se levantaba y ya no sostenía su mejilla.

-No te preocupes Geo san, de seguro no es nada-dijo Brook tratando de animar a Geo.

-Aunque me lo digas…-fijo su mirada en el cielo, una ráfaga de viento soplo por su cara y sintió una pequeña punzada en su brazo izquierdo-pero que…-llevo su mano derecha hasta el lugar donde le dolía-PERO QUE DEMO….EN QUE MOMENTO-Geo se sorprendió al ver que estaba sangrando.

-Oye Geo en que momento te cortaste-pregunto Usopp que estaba igual de sorprendido.

-No lo se, además parece reciente-comenzó a mirar a su alrededor-pero aquí no hay nada con lo que pueda cortarme-

Chopper fue a curar a Geo rápidamente, mientras no paraban de preguntarse que habían sucedido, en ese momento otra ráfaga de viento soplo y ahora fue Luffy el que se quejó, mientras veía un corte en su brazo derecho.

-Oi, Luffy que sucedió-pregunto Franky.

-Qué raro-dijo el capitán-no recuerdo haberme hecho este corte-

-Primero Geo y ahora Luffy, ¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo Robin.

-Quien sabe, pero que pasa con el viento es soplando muy fuerte-comento Nami y antes de que se dieran cuenta una gran ráfaga de viento los mando a volar haciendo que todos se estrellaran contra las rocas.

-Pero que demonios…FUE ESO-dijo Zoro mientras se levantaba.

-Quien sabe, pero algo está claro…este no es un viento normal-dijo Sanji mientras veía como el se formaba un remolino delante suyo.

-PERO QUE ES ESE ROMOLINO-dijo muy sorprendida Nami-hace un momento el clima estaba perfecto-

-Creo que tendré que decírselos-todos escucharon una voz que salió de la nada, en ese momento Geo comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás mientras temblaba.

-Geo, te encuentras bien, que sucede-dijo Robin mientras sujetaba el hombro del niño.

-E…esa voz….-dijo Geo mientras seguía temblando sin poder detenerse.

-Geo san, tranquilízate-le dijo Brook a Geo pero no surtió efecto.

-Oh, así que en realidad eres tu Geo-se seguía escuchando esa voz y Geo temblaba aun más.

-Oi, Geo quien es este tipo, además….TU DEJA DE ESCONDERTE Y DA LA CARA-grito Luffy, mientras que alguien comenzaba a salir del tornado.

-N….ne…ne…-Geo trago saliva antes de continuar-Ne…o..-en ese momento el peli naranja salió del tornado, tenía una mochila en su espalda entonces dirigió una sonrisa sádica al pequeño.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Geo-le dijo el vicealmirante, en ese momento Geo se escondió detrás de Robin.

-Neo…-dijo Luffy (recordemos que el no escucho la historia de Geo).

-Tu eres el que asesino al abuelo de Geo, verdad-dijo el cocinero.

-QUE EL HIZO QUE….-se sorprendió Luffy y después de dirigió una mirada de enojo a Neo.

-U-un momento, creí que a la marina le daba miedo invadir el territorio de un Younko-dijo Usopp.

-Bueno ya no soy como los otros marines, mis deseos de venganza son mayores-

-Esto es muy raro, nadie en el pueblo avisto un barco que la marina, si lo hubieran hecho nos habrían informado-dijo Robin, mientras cubría a Geo que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Bueno tal vez nadie vio mi barco, porque está detenido a un kilómetro de distancia de aquí-

-Entonces como demonios llegaste aquí-pregunto (grito) Franky.

-Solo digamos que me trajo el viento-en ese momento un fuerte ráfaga golpeo a Geo y la mando a volar haciendo que se estrellara contra una roca.

-AH!-de la boca del pequeño salió un poco de sangre.

-GEO!, MALDITO QUE HICISTE!-dijo un muy enojado capitán.

-El poder de una akuma no mi-dijo la navegante.

-Vaya señorita si que eres lista, verán me comí la kaze kaze no mi, por lo tanto soy un hombre viento-dijo el peli naranja con una sonrisa.

-Entonces es del tipo logia, Luffy tu eres el único que puedes pelear contra el en estos momentos-le dijo el espadachín al capitán.

-Eso ya lo sé-contesto Luffy y volteo a ver al doctor-Chopper ve a ver como se encuentra Geo-

-Está bien-el renito fue a ver como estaba el niño, ya se le había pasado el dolor del golpe pero seguía temblando.

-Que nadie se meta en esta pelea-advirtió el capitán-ESTE TIPO ES MIO!...BUSOUSHOKU KOUKA!-entonces el brazo de Luffy se tornó negro.

_-Haki-_pensó el vicealmirante_-eso no funcionara-_

-GOMU GOMU NO…PISTOL-

-Soru-Neo desapareció antes de que el brazo de Luffy pudiera alcanzarlo.

-Desapareció-dijo Luffy –maldición a donde se….fu…e-se se debilito y cayó al piso_-pero que…porque me siento débil y no pudo mover mis manos-_Luffy volteo para ver que lo detenía y vio que era sujetado por unas esposas de kairoseki.

Luffy se sorprendió al ver que Robin y Brook también tenían las misma esposas y ambos están tirados en el suelo.

-Pero que demo..-dijo Zoro mientras iba a tomar sus katanas, pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaban-donde están mis katanas-

-Mi clim tact, tampoco está-

-Kabuto desapareció-

En ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de viento paso entre ello y depues calleron al piso Zoro y Sanji tenían encadenados las piernas y las manos, Nami y Ussop tenían encadenadas las manos, mientras Franky en lugar de tener esposas estaba inmovilizado por una cadena.

-En que momento sucedió esto-dijo Sanji.

-Quien sabe, pero lo importante ahora es…donde se metió ese tipo-dijo Franky buscando a Neo con la mirada.

-Pero que…que les paso a todos-dijo Geo mientras se quedó paralizado al ver lo que había sucedido.

-Todos…fueron derrotados-dijo Chopper mientras temblaba.

En ese momento alguien habento las katanas de Zoro, el Clim tact de Nami y el Kabuto de Usopp frente al niño y al reno, entonces los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Neo, por mero instinto los dos salieron corriendo hasta el punto de pasar de estar atrás de sus nakamas a estar delante de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Neo delante de ellos, Geo estaba muy asustado como para oponerse al vicealmirante, pero Chopper en un intento de valentía se transformó en heavy-point y trato de golpear a Neo (lo cual fue inútil), entonces el vicealmirante puso su mano en el pecho del reno.

-Que idiota fuiste….air impact-una gran concentración de aire golpeo a Chopper y el cayó al piso retomando su forma normal, no fue necesario encadenarlo pues perdió la conciencia.

-CHOPPER!-grito el pequeño y después volteo a ver a Neo con horror, tan solo verlo le recordaba la manera en la que le quito a su abuelo, aunque Geo quería escapar el cuerpo no le respondía.

-Vaya a pasado mucho tiempo Geo-se acercaba lentamente al niño.

-Co-como detuviste a todos en tan poco tiempo-era lo único que podía decir, entonces Geo vio que la mochila que traía Neo estaba vacía-las esposas estaban ahí dentro verdad-

-Oh, eres muy observador, supongo que tú y tus amigos quieren saber cómo llegaron a este escenario antes de darse cuenta, escucha mocoso, yo estaba consciente de los grandes beneficios que tendría al convertirme en un usuario de logia, pero también sabio que si peleaba contra alguien que pudiera usar haki de armadura seria mi fin, así que durante 5 largos años estuve enfocado en mejorar mi velocidad y sumando mi habilidad, actualmente soy el miembro más rápido de toda la marina-

-Conque así lo hiciste-dijo Geo mientras lo miraba con seriedad, pero todavía no podía mover su cuerpo.

-Si yo estuviera en un tu situación antes de poner esa mirada desafiante-en ese momento tomo la cabeza de Geo con su mano derecha-piénsalo detrás de ti están tus tan queridos nakama, así que si me dejas pasar no dudare en asesinarlos-en ese momento la cara de Geo cambio ahora mirava a Neo con ira-NO ME MIRES ASÍ MALDITO RENACUAJO-Neo estrello la cara de Geo en el suelo y se dirigió hacia Luffy.

Mientras el pequeño se levantaba, volteo a ver a Neo rápidamente y lo que vio lo asusto, Neo tenía su mano en el cuello de Luffy, un paso en falso y seria el fin del capitán.

-Oye que estas haciendo-dijo el tirador.

-Solos les advierto algo, si alguno de ustedes habla, le rebano la garganta-dijo el vicealmirante mientras apretaba más el cuello de Luffy.

-Espera….DETENTE POR FAVOR-le suplicaba Geo.

-Bien si quieres que lo deje, tendrás que venir conmigo, te llevaremos al G-4 y contactaremos con alguien del cuartel para que vengan por ti y te transporte a Impel Down, esa es la condición que tienes que aceptar para que tus amigos siguán con vida-

-Co-como se que si acepto no me traicionaras-eso hizo que todos los Mugiwara se quedaran mudos no podían creer lo que acabaron de escuchar.

-Bueno es natural que no confíes en mi-dio un suspiro-escucha soy un hombre de palabra así que no te preocupes…pero en el caso de que decidas oponerte y no venir conmigo-en ese momento comenzó a apretar el cuello de Luffy con tanta fuerza que el chico de goma apenas y podía respirar-tu decides el destino que quieras para tus amigos-

-N-NO LO ESCUCHES GEO!-el grito de Luffy saco a Geo de sus pensamientos-NOSOTROS ESTAREMOS BIEN, TE DIJE QUE SI NOS TOPABAMOS CON ESTE TIPO, NO PERMITIRIAMOS QUE TE HICIERA DAÑO DE NUEVO, ASÍ TU SOLO CORRE!-

-CALLATE MALDITO PIRATA-comenzó a apretar can más fuerza.

-AAAAH!-el capitán comenzó a escupir sangre.

_-Luffy…maldición que debo hacer, si no hago lo que me dice volveré a ver como pierdo todo lo que amo por su culpa, pero yo no quiero separarme de Luffy y los demás, después de todo hice una promesa "siempre íbamos a estar juntos y nuca nos íbamos a separar"…yo…yo…QUE DEBO HACE!-_pensaba Geo mientras veía como la vida de Luffy pendía de un hilo.

-Y bien que decides Geo-

-GEO! HUYE-gritaba el capitán con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Está bien….iré contigo-dijo Geo, mientras Neo soltaba el cuello de Luffy y sonría triunfante.

**Bien mis queridos nakama hasta aquí dejo el capítulo 6, por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews, hasta pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Adiós, Mugiwara no ichimi.

**Bien solo les diré que aquí el capítulo 7, así que disfruten.**

Neo comenzó a acercarse a Geo mientras sostenía unas esposas de kairoseki (Neo traía guantes), por su parte Luffy y los demás seguían sin creer lo que sus oídos habían oído hace unos segundos, habían escuchado decir a Geo "iré contigo".

Neo ya había esposado a Geo, sus manos estaban esposadas detrás de su espalda, en cuanto Neo le ordeno al pequeño caminar el obedeció sin mostrar resistencia, hasta que recordó algo y se detuvo.

-Que sucede, camina-ordeno el vicealmirante.

-No, primero libera a mis amigos-le dijo Geo con una mirada desafiante-dijiste que si iba contigo no les arias nada-

-Crees que soy un idiota-dijo enojado-como sé que ellos no intentaran atacarme en cuanto les quite las esposas-

-Entonces, déjale las llaves a Chopper-el niño volteo a ver al reno que al parecer aun no recobraba la conciencia-esta inconsciente, cuando despierte de seguro ya estaremos a kilómetros de distancia de esta isla-dirigió su mirada al vicealmirante-¿Qué opinas?-

-Me parece bien-saco la llave de uno de sus bolsillos y la puso sobre Chopper-bien ahora-pateo al niño-camina-

Geo no opuso resistencia, ni siquiera miro a Neo, solo avanzo, pero en ese momento una voz lo detuvo.

-Oye, Geo, pero que estás haciendo!-grito Luffy tratando de acercarse-no me digas que de verdad iras con ese tipo-

-Cierto, si es por nosotros no te preocupes, nos las arreglaremos-dijo Nami.

-Cierto Geo san, hemos estado en peores situaciones-dijo Brook mientras trataba de levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que tenía_-si no fuera por este kairoseki…-_

Pero Geo ni siquiera los volteaba a ver, tampoco les dirigía la palabra.

-Piensas irte así como así, creí que habíamos hecho una promesa-la voz de la arqueóloga hizo que Geo apretara los puños.

-Promesa…¿Qué promesa?-dijo un espadachín muy confundido.

-"Nosotros siempre vamos a estar juntos y nunca nos vamos a separar" eso fue lo que dijiste no es así-

Geo tan solo apretó más los puños, mientras Neo lo veía.

-Así que eres de esos tipos que no son capaces de cumplir sus promesas, de verdad que eres lamentable-le dio otra patada para que avanzara.

-El lamentable, eres tu-dijo Sanji mostrando un poco de enojo-solo la basura ataca a alguien que no puede protegerse a sí mismo-

-Si tan solo no estuviera encadenado, ya habría terminado contigo con un Radical Beam-dijo Franky mientras trataba de moverse_-maldición estas cadenas son muy pesadas-_

Geo y Neo se encontraban caminando, pero Geo se detuvo de repente.

-Oye mocoso que sucede, quieres que te vuelva a patear-dijo el vicealmirante cuando vio que el pequeño se detuvo.

-Escuchen-decía Geo con tristeza-no importa que, más les vale no venir a salvarme, he sobrevivido yo solo durante 5 años, Impel Down no será nada para mí-

-Oi, Geo para de decir tonterías, según lo que nos dijo Luffy un niño tan pequeño como tú no lograra sobrevivir en ese lugar-advirtió Usopp a Geo.

-No me importa-contesto el niño-me entregue porque….porque…-apretó los puños y sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse llorosos-no quiero ver como el me quita todo lo que amo de nuevo-

-Geo, nosotros vamos a estar bien, te salvaremos te lo prometo, después de todo somos nakama-dijo el capitán.

-Nakama, no me tomes el pelo, tu…..ustedes….NO SON MIS NAKAMAS!-decir eso hizo que a Geo le doliera el corazón-además porque me vez como uno de tus tripulantes, no recuerdo que me hayas preguntada que me les uniera, así que deja de preocuparte por mí-

-Decir eso debió ser muy duro para ti renacuajo-dijo Neo que era el único que veía las lágrimas de Geo-deberías darles algo para que te recuerden…un regalo de despedida-decía mientras posaba su mirada en el collar del niño-ahora que lo pienso acaso nunca te quitas este collar, será un perfecto regalo-le arrebató el collar del cuello.

-Oye, regrésame eso, es muy importante para mí-decía Geo mientras lloraba aún más.

-Así que es importante, otro motivo para quitártelo-Neo lanzo el collar lejos de Geo y los Mugiwara-cuando ya no tengan las esposas pueden recoger ese pedazo de basura si gustan-volteo a ver a Geo-ahora nos vamos-

Neo tomo al pequeño por su camiseta y en vez de que Geo caminara el vicealmirante lo cargo para no perder más tiempo, ambos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos gracias al Soru de Neo.

-MALDITO!, REGRESANOS A GEO-gritaba desesperadamente Luffy-CHOPPER DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR!-

Luffy estuvo gritando como loco durante 10 minutos, los demás no decían nada, Chopper recobro la conciencia cuando Luffy cumplió los 15 minutos de estar gritando.

.

.

.

Mientras Chopper le quitaba las esposas a todos, le contaron lo que sucedió, el pequeño reno se sintió culpable, pensó que si en vez de haber tratado de atacar al vicealmirante hubiera huido en su forma de reno con Geo en su espalda, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Robin fue la que recogió el collar de Geo, cuando lo vio recordó lo feliz que se veía el niño cuando ella acepto hacer la promesa con el, Zoro, Nami y Usopp recogieron sus respectivas armas, mientras Luffy golpeaba el piso para descargar su enojo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Geo se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia encerrado en una celda en el barco de la marina estaba sentado en un rincón recargado contra la pared, miraba al piso pensando en que sucedería, en ese momento Neo apareció frente a su celda.

-Que quieres-pregunto Geo sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

-Solo vengo a decirte que espero disfrutes tu estancia en esta celda, dentro de 6 días llegaremos al G-4-decia sonriendo al ver el deplorable estado en que se veía Geo.

-Y a mí que me importa-

-Escucha, debido a los métodos que tiene la marina para llegar a Nuevo Mundo y sumando el tiempo que tarden en llegar al G-4 da un total de una semana y media, así que ten en mente que dentro de algunos días estarás camino a Impel Down-

-No me escuchaste cuando me despedí de los Mugiwara, Impel Down no será nada para mí-

-Puede que digas eso ahora pero espera y veras que te retractaras de tus palabras-soltó un risa-me pregunto en qué nivel deberíamos ponerte, el nivel 1 tal vez no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para ti, el nivel 2….eres muy pequeño esa sería una ventaja a la hora de escapar, tal vez el nivel 3 te daría 4 días ahí, bien sigamos viendo opciones, el nivel 4 te obligarían a hacer trabaja pesado y si desobedeces te echaran a la lava esa es una buena opción, el nivel 5 te congelarías y morirías en cuestión de días y por ultimo está el nivel 6 no se tu pero ese lugar no se me hace tan severo-

-Porque me dices todo esto-

-Escucha podría cumplir mi más vieja orden y matarte…pero eso no es suficiente para mí, será mejor verte sufrir, ahora que lo pienso como me recompensara el gobierno cuando vean que capture a una de las dos personas que tienen el poder de revivir las armas ancestrales-Geo no dijo nada ni le dirigió la mirada-cuando lleguemos al G-4 y estés en tu nueva celda pienso interrogarte conseguiré información muy útil sobre los Mugiwara-

-No importa que me tortures…nunca te diré nada-después de escuchar eso Neo solo se retiró.

Volteo a ver a Geo con una sonrisa macabra-eso lo veremos-y se retiró.

_-Me pregunto si esto es lo mejor que pude hacer por ellos-_pensó Geo mientras se veía una gran tristeza en su cara_-espero no vengan a buscarme, después de todo ellos tienen un manera de encontrarme…-_

.

.

.

Los Mugiwara seguían en el punto medio de la isla, al parecer Luffy ya se había calmado, se levantó del suelo y miro a sus compañeros.

-No hay una manera de ir a donde se llevaron a Geo-le pregunto Luffy a Nami.

-No lo creo, la marina es muy astuta a la hora de ubicar cuarteles aquí en nuevo mundo, escogen islas que raramente muestran sus campos magnéticos, así que….-

-No hay manera de ir a salvar a Geo-interrumpió el capitán.

-Así es-

-Esto es mi culpa…-decía Chopper muy decaído-si no hubiera atacado a ese tipo y hubiera huido con Geo nada de esto hubiera pasado-

-No te culpes, Chopper-le dijo el espadachín.

-Pero…-

-Tu solo intentaste proteger a Geo, se necesitan agallas para haber hecho eso después de ver que tan fuerte era ese tipo-dijo Franky en un intento de animar al pequeño reno.

-Pero ahora no hay manera de saber a dónde se lo llevaron-dijo Chopper deprimiéndose aún más.

-Entonces será llevado a Impel Down y entonces ahora sí no habrá manera de salvarlo-dijo Usopp, y posteriormente todo se quedó en silencio.

Luffy sabía muy bien que si Geo era llevado a Impel Down sería muy difícil ir a rescatarlo, no sería como cuando intento salvar a Ace, no sabía si Magellan seguía siendo el alcaide y si así era Ivankov ya no estaría hay para ayudarlos en caso de que Magellan los envenenaran.

Mientras tanto Robin miraba el collar de Geo, en ese momento recordó algo que los ayudaría mucho-hay una manera de ir al G-4 y salvarlo-

Después de ese comentario todos comenzaron a ver a la arqueóloga.

-A que te refieres con eso, Robin chan-pregunto el cocinero.

-Me refiero a que hay una manera de encontrar el G-4..-

-Y cuál es esa manera Robin-interrumpió el capitán.

-Recuerdan la vivre card, Geo me dijo que la guardara por él, está en mi habitación-la alegría que sintieron todos en ese momento era indescriptible, tenían una manera de ir a salvar a su nakama.

-En ese caso vamos rápido al Sunny-dijo Chopper, que estaba feliz, arreglaría el error que cometió yendo a salvar a Geo.

Luffy comenzó a recordar lo que dijo Geo, sobre que él nunca le pregunto que si quería unirse a la tripulación_-decidido-_pensó con una sonrisa_-cuando salvemos a Geo, le diré que se convierta en nuestro grumete-_después de pensar en eso la sonrisa de Luffy se hizo más grande, tomo una gran bocanada de aire para grita..-BIEN VAMOS A SALVAR A NUESTRO GRUMETE, VAYAMOS RAPIDO AL SUNNY!-

Todos entendieron a lo que se refirió Luffy al decir "salvar a nuestro grumete" nadie mostro desacuerdo, así que rápidamente se fueron a donde estaba anclado Sunny.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la costa, todos subieron rápidamente al Sunny, Robin fue rápidamente a su habitación y abrió el cajo donde estaba la vivre card, que se estaba moviendo a la izquierda, la tomo y se dirigió a cubierta con los demás.

-En qué dirección se está moviendo-pregunto Chopper.

-Hacia la izquierda-le contesto Robin.

-Muy bien, Franky levanta el ancla, rápido-dijo el capitán mientras veía al cyborg.

-Déjamelo a mí-Franky se fue rápidamente para levantar el ancla de Sunny.

-En ese caso, toma-Robin le dio la vivre card a Nami-te dejamos a ti el rumbo, Nami-

-Está bien, déjenmelo a mí-contesto la navegante.

-Bien chicos, zarpemos-ordeno Luffy.

No les importo que hubiera oscurecido, salieron de Little Green lo más rápido que pudieron (el Coup de burst ayudo) lo único que les importaba era ir a salvar a Geo, decidieron que usarían el Coup de burst una vez al día para que ayudara a que llegaran más rápido.

.

.

.

Geo se había dormido hace una hora, en ese momento un ruido lo despertó y vio como un guardia hablaba con el que cuidaba la celda del pequeño y también vio que traía un plaro de comida.

_-Así que es hora de la cena y el cambio de guardia-_fue lo único que se le cruzo por la mente.

El guardia que llevaba ahí parado desde la tarde se retiró, mientras el otro abría la celda y dejaba la charola ahí, luego cerro la celda y le dio la espalda al niño mientras se disponía a hacer su trabajo, vigilar que Geo no hiciera nada sospechoso.

Geo se puso de pie se acercó a la charola y se sentó, vio lo que tenía enfrente era prácticamente lo mismo que le dieron en la tarde, puré de papa, sopa, un pan y una vaso de agua, pero en fin no se iba a quejar.

-Disculpe-se le hablo Geo al guardia-como esperan que coma si estoy esposado-solo lo dijo por molestar, el estar sentado todo el día y no hacer nada lo aburría, de hecho le dijo lo mismo al guardia anterior.

-Lograste comer esta tarde a pesar de estar esposado, no hagas preguntas inútiles-le contesto el guardia.

Geo no volvió a hablar y se puso a comer, lo hizo igual que en la tarde, primero se comió el puré y el pan, después la sopa y por último el agua, se las arregló para comer a pesar de estar esposado, regreso a la misma esquina donde había estado sentado todo el, se hizo la idea de que tendría que pasar por lo mismo durante 5 días más, ese día contaba ¿no?.

_-La comida de Sanji sabe mejor-_pensó Geo sin darse cuenta en que momento había comenzado a recordar a sus nakama-_estoy aburrido, en estos momentos Robin ya me hubiera prestado un libro, o estaría escuchando una de las canciones de Brook, también es entretenido ver como Sanji y Zoro se pelean por cosas sin importancia y….no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, incluso extraño como Luffy me insistía cada media hora que jugara con el-_

Geo poso su mirada en el techo, no podía creer que los extrañara tanto, después de todo ellos eran los nakama que tanto quería tener, pero también pensaba que se había entregado por su bien, de verdad no quería volver a ver como Neo asesinaba a sus seres queridos de nuevo.

_-Si…ya no tengo ninguna duda…esto fue lo mejor-_fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

Los Mugiwara decidieron turnarse para vigilar la vivre card por la noche, cualquier cambio de dirección debía ser informado inmediatamente, era el turno de Luffy cuando todos se fueron a dormir dentro de uno ora tendría que despertar a Usopp que tendría el siguiente turno.

Luffy estaba sentado en la cabeza del Sunny mientras veía la vivre card en su mano, por extraño que pereciese tenía toda su atención en ese pedazo de papel, totalmente atento a los movimientos del papel, Luffy estaba tranquilo la vivre card no se estaba quemando por lo que el y los demás sabían que la vida de Geo no estaba en peligro…por el momento.

-Geo está haciendo lo mismo que hizo Robin cuando sucedió el incidente de Ennies Lobby-se dijo a si mismo-entregándose a la marina para que no nos pase nada a nosotros-

Luffy volteo a ver al cielo, pensaba que cuando llegaran al G-4 se enfrentaría nuevamente a Neo y daba por hecho que esta vez sí lo derrotaría, regreso a ver la vivre card cuanto sintió que el viento casi hace que se vaya volando.

Sujeto la vivre card con firmeza, no iba a permitir que ese pedazo de papel se le escapara de las manos, después de todo era la llave que los llevaría a Geo.

-No importa lo que nos hayas dicho…¡nosotros definitivamente te salvaremos, Geo!-

**Bien hasta aquí llego el capítulo 7 (lamento que me haya quedado corto quería poner lo que pasaba exactamente en un día) espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: G-4

**Bien les traigo el capítulo 8, después de 6 días Geo llega al G-4, disfruten.**

Luffy se levantó de la cabeza del Sunny y fue a despertar a Usopp para cambiar el turno, en el fondo él no quería hacerlo quería seguir vigilando, seguramente todos se sentían igual.

La mañana llego y la vivre card no cambio su dirección, después de un pequeño desayuna todos estaban en cubierta haciendo lo que normalmente hacían siempre, tal vez para poder distraerse un poco, no usarían el Coup de burst sino hasta la 6 de la tarde casi terminado el día, aunque estaban un poco distraídos internamente todos estaban preocupados por el bienestar de Geo.

Lo único que los consolaba de esa preocupación era la vivre card mientras no se comenzara a quemar, significaba que la vida del pequeño estaba a salvo.

.

.

.

Geo estaba sentado sin hacer ningún ruido solo observaba el suelo en completo silencio, uno que otro recuerdo de sus nakama se le cruzaba por la mente de vez en cuando, en serio había pasado tan solo 3 horas desde que despertó el sentía que había pasado medio día.

Básicamente se la paso todo el día contando los minutos y preguntándose si de verdad había pasado tan poco tiempo, el día se le hacía muy largo, a pesar de todo eso pasaron tres días completos que para Geo fueron como semanas.

Las únicas veces que le quitaban las esposas era para ir al baño, Geo estaba muy consciente de que Neo estaba en el mismo barco que él estaba, así que no intentaba escapar ni nada por el estilo, Geo pasaba alrededor de 20 minutos en el baño para masajear sus muñecas, también masajeaba y movía sus brazos tanto tiempo teniéndolos en la mismo posición se los tenia entumidos, cuando escuchaba que le preguntaban porque tardaba tanto solo respondía que estaba estreñido y necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

_-Así que faltan tres días más-_pensaba el niño después de regresar a su celda, dio un pequeño suspiro y poso su miraba donde siempre lo hacía en el suelo_-me pregunta como estarán los demás-_

Se escuchó que alguien se acercaba a la celda, era muy temprano para el cambio de guardia, así que Geo levanto la mirada la cual se ensombreció cuando vio que se trataba de Neo, pero Geo desvió un poco la mirada así el balde que el vicealmirante traía con el.

-Abre-ordeno el peli naranja.

-Como ordene vicealmirante-el guardia abrió la celda y Neo entro y se quedó a unos 40 cm de Geo.

-Oh, es raro que me vengas a ver vicealmirante-dijo con sarcasmo Geo.

-Veras estaba aburrido y decidí comenzar con tu interrogatorio-el vicealmirante tomo el pelo del niño y ambos se comenzaron a mirar a los ojos.

-No te lo dije sin importar lo que me hagas no diré nada-dijo con una mirada desafiante.

-Eso lo veremos, veamos primera pregunta ¿Qué tan fuerte es actualmente Mugiwara Luffy?-

-Como si supiera-en ese momento Neo soltó el cabello de Geo y antes de que el niño callera al piso le dio un puñetazo, Geo se golpeó con la pared con una fuerza tremenda, después solo se quedó tirado en el piso.

-Bien, segunda pregunta ¿sabes algo entre la relación de Mugiwara y akagami?-

-No se nada-después de esto Geo recibió una patada.

-Bien, tercera pregunta ¿sabes dónde estuvieron los Mugiwara durante los dos años que estuvieron desaparecidos?-

-No lo sé-volvió a recibir otra patada.

-Bien, cuarta pregunta ¿Quiénes pueden usar haki en esa tripulación?-

-No lo sé-otra patada cayó sobre el niño.

Sin importar que pregunta le hiciera Neo, Geo tan solo respondía "no sé", pero claro que sabía todo, sabia donde estuvieron Luffy y los demás durante su ausencia de dos años, sabia quienes podían usar haki, porque aunque solo hubiera pasado unos pocos días Luffy y los demás le tomaron suficiente confianza como para contarle todo lo que les sucedió desde que se formó la tripulación.

Pero se reusaría a hablar, porque si le contaba a Neo todo lo que sabía solo se aumentarían los deseos que tiene la marina de destruirlos, así que simplemente soporto los golpes y patadas, después de 20 preguntas y 20 golpes, Neo detuvo su tortura.

Geo sangraba por el lado derecho de su frente y había un poco de sangre que salía por su boca, como su camiseta era blanca debido a los golpes estaba sucia tanto por la parte delantera como la trasera, en ese momento el vicealmirante tomo el balde que traía con él y le tiro su contenido al pequeño, lo que había dentro del balde era agua de mar muy fría.

-Que te parece si sumas tus esposas de kairoseki y esa agua debes sentirte muy débil y déjame decirte otro cosa el frio que siente ahora tendrás que resistirlo porque no pensamos darte nada para calentarte-decía el vicealmirante mientras salía de la celda.

-Q..que dices, e-esto n-no es nada-Geo titubeaba por el frio que sentía pero seguía viendo a Neo con una mirada desafiante.

-Tu no cierres la celda-ordenaba Neo al guardia-ya llame a ese guardia que también es doctor, después de todo no me divertiré la próxima vez que lo interrogue si todavía tiene las heridas que tiene ahora-mira a Geo con una sonrisa sádica y volvió a ver al guardia-entendiste-

-Si, señor-después de escuchar esto el vicealmirante se retiró.

Después de unos escasos 70 segundos llego el siguiente guardia estaba vestido de manera que ni su cabello ni su cara eran visible, el cabello del guardia era tapado por una gorra y su cara de la nariz para abajo estaba cubierta con un pañuelo.

-El vicealmirante ordeno que le curaras las heridas y después le pongas seguro a la celda-

-Entiendo-el guardia anterior se retiró y el guardia misterioso entre a la celda con una botiquín médico.

-Vaya, Neo sí que se pasó de listo contigo-decía el guardia mientras se sentaba y habría el botiquín.

-Cállate-en ese momento Geo sintió que algo lo estaba secando no le tomo ni medio segundo ver que era una toalla y el guardia estaba secando al pequeño-oye que estás haciendo-

-Bueno si dejamos que la ropa se seque sola cabe la posibilidad de que pesques un resfriado, a te importaría sentarte o será muy difícil curarte si estas tirado el piso-

Geo no dijo nada solo se sentó mientras el guardia lo secaba con la toalla la cual hizo que Geo entrara un poco en calor, después el guardia se limitó a cerrar la herida de su frente y quitarle la sangre que estaba fuera de su boca.

-No sé porque, pero te me haces familiar-dijo Geo cando comenzó a ver un poco mejor a la persona que tenía frente a él.

-Pero que estás diciendo es la primera vez que nos vemos-decía mientras trataba de tapar la parte visible de su cara con su gorra.

-Veras tengo memoria de fotografía por así decirlo, así que nunca se me olvida nada pero como no puedo ver tu rostro no sabría decirte con exactitud, crees que podrías quitarte el pañuelo-el guardia negó con la cabeza-bueno-

El guardia salió de la celda y le puso seguro y término dándole la espalda a Geo, curiosamente Geo se sentía tranquilo con ese guardia, de hecho su mente no paraba de decirle que le recordaba a alguien.

.

.

.

En el Thousand Sunny, Luffy se encontraba dando vueltas por la cubierta, de vez en cuanto Luffy iba preguntarle a Nami como estaba la vivre card tan solo escuchar la palabra "bien" tan solo se retiraba.

-Así que ya pasaron tres días-se decía a si mismo el capitán-pero que tan lejos está el G-4-

-Luffy-se oyó la voz del pequeño reno.

-Que sucede Chopper-

-Has estado muy pensativo y eso no es normal en ti-

-Solo estaba pensando en que ya pasaron tres días-

-Supongo que tienes razón en pensar en eso-Chopper se sentó al lado de Luffy y posteriormente el capitán también se sentó-Geo estará bien, no es así-

-Estoy seguro que está bien, pero lo que me tiene incomodo es cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a ese G-4-decia el capitán mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bueno no sabes donde esta ubicado, pero como zarpamos el mismo día que Geo tal vez lleguemos con unas cuantas horas de diferencia-decía Chopper mirando el cielo.

-Ya veo-decía Luffy que no entendió muy bien lo que dijo Chopper.

-No sientes algo así como un deja vú-

-Deja….que-dijo Luffy confundido.

-Chopper se refiere a que siente que ya pasamos por todo esto-Chopper y Luffy supieron de inmediato que era la voz de Robin, la arqueóloga se sentó al lado del pequeño reno.

-Bien esa explicación si la entendí-comento Luffy-supongo que ustedes dos están pensando lo mismo que yo-

-Ennies Lobby-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo pero notaron que había otra voz, cuando Robin miro a su izquierda vio a Zoro que al parecer apenas se estaba despertando de su siesta.

-Olvidamos que Zoro estaba dormido ahí-dijo Chopper.

-Supongo que nosotros cuatro no somos los únicos que recordamos Ennies Lobby-decía el espadachín mientras se sentaba al lado de Robin-supongo que tu debes saber como se siente en estos momentos ese niño-

-Supongo que tienes razón, se cómo se ha de sentir Geo en estos momentos-contesto la arqueóloga mientras sacaba el collar de Geo y se limitó a verlo-como se te ocurrió eso-

-Lo pensé anoche mientras vigilaba la vivre card-en ese momento Zoro sintió una pesuña en su frente y posteriormente vio a Chopper-que sucede Chopper-

-Parece que no tienes fiebre-comento el doctor.

-Y te pregunto de nuevo, que sucede-

-Creemos que estas enfermo, no es normal que pienses en cosas serias-dijo Luffy mientras se levantaba y se retiró.

-Tampoco es normal que tu pienses-dijo Chopper mientras seguía a Luffy.

Después de que el capitán y el doctor se retiraron, la arqueóloga y el espadachín fueron los únicos que quedaron en la cubierta, Zoro miro de reojo a Robin que miraba con cierta nostalgia el collar de Geo.

-Geo y tú se parecen mucho-dijo el espadachín rompiendo el silencio que se estaba volviendo incómodo.

-Porque lo dices-pregunto Robin sin despegar su vista del collar.

-Me refiero a que tú nos abandonaste, te fuiste con el CP9 para entregarte al gobierno y eso niño nos abandonó y se entregó a la marina frente a nuestros ojos y no le importa que lo lleven a Impel Down, y la causa es la misma mantenernos a salvo, acaso ustedes dos piensan que somos tan débiles-

-Supongo que tienes razón, el motivo por lo que hicimos todo eso es el mismo, algo que solo el y yo entendemos, después de estar tantos años en soledad es normal que cuando encuentras a las personas a las que puedes llamar amigos quieras protegerlas sin importar que te pase-su mirada no se despegó del collar ni por un segundo-además no es en la única cosa en que nos parecemos-

-A que te refieres-dijo un espadachín un poco confundido.

-Su pasado y el mío también son muy similares-

-Ya veo, bueno eso demuestra que las personas con pasados similares se comprenden entre sí, por lo tanto se llevan bien-miro de reojo a la arqueóloga-echas de menos…a ese niño-

-Sí, de alguna manera siento que el barco no es el mismo si Geo no está aquí-

En ese momento Robin sintió que alguien le pasaba el brazo por sus hombros no necesitaba apartar su vista del collar que tenía en la mano para saber quién era, Zoro recostó la cabeza de la arqueóloga en su hombro, Robin se ruborizo un poco pero Zoro no lo noto.

-No te preocupes-dijo el espadachín-nosotros nos encargaremos de salvar a Geo, después de todo Luffy ya decidió hacer a ese niño nuestro grumete-

-En mi opinión el debería ser el historiador y no el grumete-comento Robin.

-Supongo que tienes razón, en fin no tienes que preocuparte tanto al igual que nos esforzamos por salvarte a ti, nos esforzaremos para salvarlo a él quiera o no-

-Tienes razón, la vivre card está intacta por lo tanto la vida de Geo no corre peligro, solo espero que se encuentre bien en estos momentos-

.

.

.

Geo había estada observando al guardia desde hace horas sin decir nada, pero ese pensamiento que tenía, el pensamiento que le decía que conocía a esa persona de algún lugar no para de molestarlo.

-Oye-dijo el guardia sin dirigir la mirada al pequeño.

-Que sucede-pregunta Geo con cierta curiosida.

-Porque me pediste que me quitara el pañuelo, me pareció muy extraño-

-Lo extraño es que me estés preguntando eso, porque cuando lo hice hace algunas horas tu dijiste que no te lo quitarías-contesto Geo.

-Pues ahora me agarro la curiosidad, dijiste que me parecía a alguien-dijo el guardia algo enojado y volteo a ver al niño.

-Bueno de alguna manera me recuerdas a alguien que conocía, pero eso fue hace 5 años no sé qué este haciendo el ahora, pero que estoy diciendo de seguro está en la clínica curando a alguien o recetando algún medicamento-

-Así que es un doctor-

-Si aparte de mi abuelo, él era la única persona que confiaba en mi, el resto de las personas de Niko me tenían miedo incluso me llamaban demonio-

El guardia se dio la vuelta y se apoyó su espalda en los barandales-si que la tuviste difícil-

-Si que eres extraño el resto de las guardia me decían que me callara, ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que tu vienes a vigilarme-

-Bueno no se supone que yo te vigilara, veras soy algo así como el asistente del doctor del barco, el guardia que debería estar aquí ahora se rompió el brazo ayer en la tarde, así que me ordenaron ser el súplete, creo que el vicealmirante aprovecho eso y decidió maltratarte-

-Si ya me di cuenta-

Se pasaron unas dos horas hablando de cosas sin importancia, Geo se sentía muy tranquilo le hacía falta hablar con alguien, cuando llego el siguiente guardia con la cena el pequeño sabía lo que significaba, así que se entristeció, después del cambio de guardia y después de haber cenado Geo tan solo se recostó y se durmió.

Pasaron dos días y en ese tiempo Neo había interrogado a Geo, como él se había negado a hablar tuvo que soportar los golpes y patadas, tenía unos cuantos moretones y su ropa estaba sucia la manga izquierda de la camisa estaba rota, parece que lo único que le daba consuelo era hablar con el guardia enmascarado.

Ya había llegado el día en que Geo llegaría al G-4, sabía que en cualquier momento el barco se detendría, pero no le importaba sabía que se había integrado por el bien de los Mugiwara, cuando el barco se detuvo Geo solo esperaba que Neo y algunos guardias vinieran por el para escoltarlo y en efecto así fue en cuestión de segundos el vicealmirante y dos guardias llegaron a su celda.

-Al fin llegamos al G-4-dijo el peli naranja con una sonrisa sádica-espero que vayas a disfrutar tu estadía aquí mocoso-

Geo no dijo nada ni le dirigió la mirada solo se levantó y sin poner resistencia dejo que lo escoltaran, el pequeño noto que todos tenían abrigos así que pensó que estaban en una isla de invierno, cuando bajo del barco en efecto era una isla de invierno y parecía estar en medio de una gran tormenta.

_-Pero que…-_pensó sorprendido el niño cuando miro detrás de él, alrededor de la isla había muchas rocas, la tormenta creaba remolinos en el agua que combinado con las rocas hacia que acceder al lugar fuera imposible, la única ruta segura era la que el barco de la marina había tomado_-entonces esta tormenta siempre va estar aquí, nuca va a desaparecer-_

-Vamos camina-dijo Neo mientras pateo a Geo.

Geo camino sin oponer resistencia, tuvo que soportar el frio de la tormenta, hasta llegar del muelle al cuartel camino aproximadamente 2 km, cuando llegaron al cuartel llevaron a Geo a la celda y lo dejaron ahí con un guardia vigilándolo.

-Recuerda esto-dijo Neo antes de irse-dentro de unas horas comenzará un interrogatorio serio-se retiró con una sonrisa en la cara.

Geo solo se sentó en la esquina y se quedó mirando el suelo no había mucha diferencia entre la celda del barco.

.

.

.

Luffy y los demás no estaban muy lejos con la diferencia de tiempo en la que habían partido probablemente llegarían a las 2 de la tarde.

-Hoy se cumplen 6 días desde que se llevaron a Geo-comento Ussop-oi Nami, no sabes cuándo vamos a llegar al G-4-

-No se cuánto tiempo más nos tomara-contesto la navegante mientras veía la vivre card-deberíamos llegar al G-4, 5 horas después que lo hizo Geo así que tal vez lleguemos a las dos de la tarde…-

-Pero no sabemos qué día llegaremos-interrumpió Brook.

-No interrumpas a Nami san-dijo Sanji después de haberle dado una patada a Brook.

-De hecho lo que dijo Brook era exactamente lo que iba a decir-dijo la navegante-bueno ya pasaron 6 días así seguro llegaremos en uno o dos días más o quien sabe tal vez podríamos llegar hoy-

Después se ese comentario se escuchó como alguien se fue corriendo a la cabeza de Sunny.

-Oi, Luffy que estás haciendo-pregunto Ussop.

-Vigilando-contesto el capitán.

-Luffy, no escuchaste Nami dijo "tal vez podríamos llegar hoy"-le dijo Franky a Luffy.

-No me importa ese "tal vez" es suficiente para mí, así que vayan preparándose-dijo Luffy sin apartar la mirada del mar.

Todos obedecieron las ordenes de su capitán y se fueron alistando, después que pasaron 3 horas todos (excepto Chopper) se pusieron unas chamarras comenzaron a sentir un poco de frio el cual fue aumentando mientras seguían avanzando.

-Oigan veo algo-dijo Luffy en cuando diviso algo en el horizonte, todos corrieron al escuchar al capitán-entonces ese es…EL G-4-

-SI NO HAY NIGUNA DUDA-grito Nami.

-Esta tormenta es muy fuerte, Nami san esto es normal-pregunto Brook.

-Bueno en algunas islas del _Shin Sekai_ hay lugares como este donde puede haber tormentas de nieve, lluvia o relámpagos que nunca se desvanecen, en pocas palabras son islas con malos climas permanentes-explico la navegante.

-Poner un cuarte en un lugar así es algo muy estúpido-dijo Zoro.

-Eso es cierto, pero debe haber un motivo por el cual decidieron establecer el G-4 aquí-le contesto Robin al espadachín.

-Qué raro-dijo Luffy llamando la atención de sus nakama-hay muchas rocas rodeando la isla-

-QUE!-gritaron todos.

-Eso es…-dijo Nami mientras miraba más de cerca las rocas-MALDICION!, Franky detén el Sunny-

-Entendido-contesto Franky y posteriormente el barco se detuvo.

Luffy bajo de la cabeza del Sunny-Oi, Nami porque le dijiste a Franky que detuviera el barco-se quejó el capitán.

-Tan solo miren esas rocas y miren como está el agua que pasa por ellas-dijo la navegante mientras señalaba las rocas, todos se impresionaron al ver los feroces remolinos.

-Ahora entiendo porque establecieron el G-4 aquí-dijo la arqueóloga-si tenemos en cuenta lo feroces que son estas aguas y si lo combinamos con este viento obtienes un sistema de protección natural-

-Eso quiere decir que no podemos pasar-dijo Chopper preocpado.

-Oi, Chopper recuerda que tenemos a Nami san-dijo el cocinero-esto es igual a los remolinos de la Devy Back Fight, así que debe haber una manera de pasar, no es así Nami san-

-Correcto Sanji Kun, por eso le pedí a Franky que detuviera el Sunny, necesito encontrar una ruta que podamos usar-dijo la navegante mientras miraba las rocas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, que para la tripulación fueron como horas, no tenían tiempo que perder tenían que salvar a Geo cuanto antes.

-Lo tengo-exclamo Nami-si vamos por el lado izquierdo los remolinos nos llevaran sin ningún problema, tal vez haya unos dos o tres golpes así que sujétense bien, Franky el resto es cosa tuya-

-Entendido-dijo el Cyborg mientras movía el timón-dijiste el lado izquierdo, así todos sujétense-

El Sunny se movió rápidamente entrando en la corriente, efectivamente como había mencionado Nami el Sunny se golpeó con unas cuantas rocas, un poco de agua entraba al barco mojando a todos, antes de darse cuenta ya habían salido de la corriente.

-Parece que lo logramos-dijo Chopper mientras temblaba.

-Tenemos suerte de seguir con vida-dijo Ussop temblando.

-Creí que moriría pero yo ya estos muerto Yohohoho-

-Parece que tuvimos la suerte de llegar a un punto inhabitado-dijo la navegante al ver que no había nada ni nadie en la parte de la isla que tenían por delante-Franky anclemos hay-

El Sunny anclo sin problemas, en cuanto se detuvieron todos comenzaron a discutir la mejor manera de buscar a Geo.

-Brook, cuando sacas tu espíritu de tu cuerpo puedes atravesar las paredes así que te encárgate de encontrar a Geo-le dijo el cocinero al esqueleto.

-Entendido Sanji san-

-Espera un momento Sanji-se quejó el capitán-tenemos la vivre card así será más fácil encontrar a Geo y también podemos ir todos juntos, porque tiene que ir solo Brook-

-Veras Luffy-dijo la navegante-ciertamente tenemos la vivre card de Geo así será más fácil encontrarlo, pero no podemos ir todos juntos y tampoco puede ir nadie solo, Brook puede atravesar paredes y nadie lo puede tocar en su forma de espíritu por eso él tiene que ir a ver dónde tienen a Geo-

-Pero Brook no podrá tomar la vivre card eso es una desventaja-dijo Luffy.

-Luffy san eso es cierto pero no me importa encontrare a Geo san con mis propias habilidades así que denme espacio por favor-todos se alejaron del esqueleto y tomo una gran bocanada de aire (aunque no tiene pulmones)-hone, hone, hone, hone, hone, hone, hone, ¡HONEEEEE!- grito y posteriormente su espíritu salio de su cuerpo-bien estoy listo-

-Brook necesariamente tienes que gritar huesos para que puedas hacer eso-pregunto el renito.

-La verdad no, solo lo hice porque estaba aburrido-respondo el espíritu-bien enseguida regreso-posteriormente el espíritu se fue volando.

Brook recorrió alrededor de 1 Km, hasta que comenzó a ver una construcción no muy lejos de el, fue hay lo más rápido que podía.

_-No hay duda en ese lugar se encuentra Geo san-_pensaba mientras atravesaba una de las paredes_-bien entre, ahora debo evitar que alguien me vea y también necesito información de donde esta Geo san-_

Comenzó a atravesar las paredes y a recorrer el lugar, nadie lo vio pasara por donde pasara nadie lo notaba, ¿Por qué?, porque todos los marines estaban jugando y no lo notaban, paso por muchas habitaciones hasta escuchar algo que le llamo la atención.

-Oye, es cambio de guardia, ahora es tu turno de vigilar al niño demonio-decías un marine mientras se sentaba.

-Está bien-dijo otro marine mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

_-Si sigo a ese sujeto podre encontrar a Geo san-_

Brook siguió al marine sin ser notado, ambos salieron del cuartel y se dirigieron a una pequeña construcción que estaba afuera.

_-Así que es hay, tengo que llegar antes que lo haga-_Brook voló tan rápido como un rayo.

-Eh?, que raro creí haber visto algo-dijo el marine mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Geo estaba recostado en la esquina, por creyó haber visto que algo atravesó la pared así que volteo rápido para ver que era y la que vio lo sorprendió.

-Geo san, al fin te encuentro-dijo Brook con un sorprendente alivio.

-Brook…-dijo Geo sorprendido-pero que haces aquí-

-No es obvio…todos nosotros vinimos a salvarte-

**Bien con esto termina el capítulo 8 espero que haya sido de su agrado y perdón por la tardanza pero entre en semana de exámenes y tengo que estudiar, en cuanto al pequeño momento ZoRo bien digamos que pase por uno de esos momentos en que estoy tan inspirada que mi mente tomo el control de mismo manos (literalmente) y antes de darme cuenta ya tenía eso escrito y decidí dejarlo, bien hasta pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Viejos amigos.

**Bien nakamas aquí les dejo el capítulo 9, solo diré que se revelara la identidad del guardia misterioso….pero creo que algunos de ustedes ya han de tener una idea de quién es XD.**

Se había hecho el silencio en la celda, Geo se había quedado sin habla, por su parte Brook no podía creer el estado en el que estaba el pequeño, ¿Qué tanto le hicieron durante esos seis días?.

-Geo san que te hicieron, tienes muchos moretones…espero no son muchos, porque parece golpeado, tu ropa esta toda sucia y rota y….-

-Ya basta Brook-grito Geo.

-Lo siento, te moleste en algo-dijo con curiosidad el espíritu.

-Claro que no me molestaste, hace un momento dijiste que todos habían venido a salvarme, entonces eso quiere decir que….-

-Yohohoho, como era de esperarse de Geo san, usamos tu vivre card para encontrarte y en cuanto a Neo no te preocupes, Luffy san dijo que se encargaría de el-

-ES QUE ACASO NO ENTENDIERON LO QUE LES DIJE!-dijo un muy enojado niño.

-Geo…san-el espíritu no comprendía lo que había dicho Geo-no estas feliz porque vinimos por ti-

-CLARO QUE NO!-decidió calmarse para hablar con más tranquilidad-les dije que NO vinieran a rescatarme, entonces porque lo hicieron Luffy casi muere por culpa de Neo y aun así quiere pelear contra el de nuevo-

-ESO NO NOS IMPORTA-grito el espíritu para hacer que el niño entrara en sí-a Luffy san no le importa eso el solo quiere rescatarte, después de todo el es el tipo de persona que no abandona a un nakama en problemas-

_-Nakama…-_pensó Geo mientras miraba al piso.

-Además ese vicealmirante no nos derroto porque fuese más fuerte, sino porque tenía una estrategia, su habilidad y su velocidad lo ayudaron pero esta vez no dejaremos que eso pase de nuevo, así que Geo san….-

-OI, QUIEN ERES TU-grito el guardia después de ver a Brook en la celda.

-Maldición, Brook rápido escapa-dirigió su mirada así el espíritu que tenía delante.

-Pero, si hago eso que será de ti-

-Yo estaré bien, además piénsalo que podrás hacer en ese forma, huye rápido-

-Pero…-

-TE DIGO QUE TE VAYAS!-

El espíritu no lo dudo más y atravesó la pared, el guardia salió del lugar para seguirlo y comenzó a dispararle, posteriormente los demás marines lo notaron y comenzaron a disparar, pero no funciona.

-Maldición no funciona, quien tiene balas de kairoseki-grito un marine.

-Las tiene el vicealmirante-contesto otro.

Brook se fue a una velocidad increíble así que nadie noto el momento en que desapareció.

_-Tengo que ir con Luffy san y los demás rápido, ahora que se sabe que estamos aquí, Geo san estará en serio problemas-_pensaba mientras aceleraba la velocidad.

Mientras tanto Geo estaba golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared mientras lloraba.

_-Maldición…maldición…porque vinieron les dije que no lo hicieran-_pensaba mientras unas cuantas lágrimas y unas cuantas gotas de sangre caían al piso_-y lo que me hace sentir más frustrado es que…estoy feliz de que estén aquí-_

.

.

.

Los Mugiwara estaban esperando a Brook, Luffy quien se había aburrido y aprovechando el estado del esqueleto tomo un plumón y comenzó a pintarrajearle la cara_,_ después de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza (por parte de Nami) se detuvo y tuvo que limpiar la cara del esqueleto.

-MINA SAAAAAAAAAAAAN-al escuchar la voz del espíritu todos voltearon a ver rápidamente a Brook, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se metió en su cuerpo y al hacer eso se para bruscamente-mina san, tenemos que ir por Geo san pero rápido-

-Suenas muy serio-dijo Chopper-que fue lo que viste?, Geo está bien, ¿verdad?-

-La verdad es que Geo san….-

-Que le sucede a Geo, Brook contesta-grito Luffy.

-Cuando lo vi en la celda…sus brazos tenían muchos moretones, su ropa estaba sucia y rota y también parece que lo hubieran golpeado-se hizo el silencio y después se escucha como alguien se comenzaba a ir.

-Luffy-dijo la navegante mientras detenía al muy encabronado capitán-a donde crees que vas-

-NO ES OBVIO-grito mientras seguía caminando-tenemos que salvar a Geo cuanto antes y cuando vea a Neo le pateare el trasero estoy casi seguro que fue el, el golpeo a Geo-

-Luffy todos entendemos cómo te siente-le grito la navegante-pero primero tenemos que hacer un plan, piénsalo ya saben que estamos aquí de seguro mandaran a algunos marines a atacar al Sunny, así que debemos pensar en un plan-

-NO ME IMPORTA-

-Si no tenemos un plan terminaremos igual que el día en que se llevaron a Geo-Luffy se detuvo mientras que Nami le soltaba el brazo el cual ya estaba muy estirado-lo que nos pasó ese día no fue porque fuésemos débiles sino porque no teníamos ningún plan y tu atacaste sin pensar ahora que estamos aquí no podemos permitir que eso vuelva a pasar-

Luffy se quedó callado durante unos segundos-si ese es el caso entonces hagamos un plan-volteo a ver a sus nakama-es la única forma de salvar a Geo-

.

.

.

Geo estaba sentando en el rincón, hace mucho tiempo que dejo de golpearse la cabeza el pared tenía una pequeña mancha rojo, mientras que la frente del niño también estaba roja y hace escasos 4 minutos que había dejado de sangrar.

Por alguna razón el guardia que salió tras de Brook aún no había regresado, así que Geo se había hecho una idea de donde estaba el guardia, esa teoría se confirmó cuando escucho que alguien había entrado y posteriormente Neo estaba delante de él abriendo la celda.

-Maldito mocoso-dejo el vicealmirante mientras tomaba la cabeza de Geo y la estrello en el piso y puso su pie sobre ella-así que tus amigos vinieron por ti, debes saber cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí no es así, vamos habla como lo hicieron-

-N-no lo se-Geo hablaba con dificultad y no casi no podía respirar debido a la presión que así Neo sobre su cabeza_-no importa lo que pase no le diré de la vivre card-_

-Mentiroso-comenzó a ejercer más presión, comenzaron a salir unas pequeñas grietas en el piso-la última isla donde estuvieron fue Little Green un lugar famoso por dos cosas la primera la gran variedad de gemas que hay y la segunda….hacer vivre card-

Geo no dijo nada, por su parte Neo quito su pie de la cabeza del pequeño le tomo el cabello y saco su cara del pequeño agujero que se forme, hizo que lo mirara fijamente el vicealmirante estaba feliz al ver como estaba el pequeño la herida de su frente se había abierto mientras su nariz sangraba, entonces lo aventó contra la pared con toda lo fuerza de la que disponía, el impacto fue tan fuerte que una vez que Geo cayó al piso ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada.

-No te preocupes por tus amigos, mis subordinados les darán la bienvenida que se merecen-el vicealmirante salió de la celda y la cerraba, hizo todo mientras veía al niño con una sonrisa macabra-creo que no necesitas ningún guardia en ese estado no puedes hacer mucho-dijo antes de salir del lugar.

Geo se quedó ahí tirado sin hacer ningún movimiento mientras seguía sangrando, se sentía terrible, sentía que era su culpa que sus nakama estuvieran en peligro, él no quería ver a nadie más morir por su culpa con ver como mataron a su abuelo había tenido suficiente.

Unos cuantos minutos después de que Neo se hubiera ido escucho que alguien había entrado, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía levanto la mirada y vio que era el guardia enmascarado así que se sintió tranquilo, el guardia comenzó a abrir la celda y se acercaba lentamente a Geo.

-Izachiburi Geo-dijo el guardia con una notable amabilidad.

-Nada de Izachiburi nos vimos apenas ayer, ya lo olvidaste-contesto el pequeño ante el saludo.

-Bueno la verdad es que quería decirte eso desde que nos vimos por primera vez en el barco-comento mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-A que te refieres con eso-levanto la cabeza con un poco de dificultad-quien eres exactamente-

-Supongo que tendré que quitarme mi disfraz-dijo en tono de broma-sabía que un buen disfraz podría engañar a tu memoria-se comenzó a quitar la gorra y el pañuelo y Geo comenzó a ver a la persona que tenía delante de el con asombro.

-Tu eres….-

.

.

.

Neo se encontraba caminando hacia su oficina, fuera de ella había una persona con cabello negro casi de la misma estatura del vicealmirante y por más raro que pareciese tenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Sucede algo vicealmirante-pregunto el peli negro al ver a Neo abrir la puerta de su oficina.

-Entra Yamada tenemos que crear un plan-

-Esta bien-no mostro curiosidad por lo que dijo el vicealmirante, así que los dos entraron a la oficina, Neo se sentó en su silla mientras Yamada se quedaba de pie-todos saben que los Mugiwara están aquí, así que cual es el plan-

-Primero enviaremos a los escuadrones 5, encargarse del barco y tal vez algunas personas se queden vigilándolo así que algo así como matar dos pájaros de un tiro-

-Y que ahí de los que vendrán al cuartel , seguramente Mugiwara Luffy vendrá en el equipo de rescate, pero del resto no sabemos quienes vendrán-interrumpió el pelinegro.

-En eso tienes razón, nosotros conocemos muy bien este lugar así que tengo una idea de donde está el barco, los escuadrones deben tomar la ruta 16 entendido, el resto se encargara de los que vengan a rescatar al chiquillo-el vicealmirante se levantó de la silla y se puso a ver por la ventana que tenia detrás lo que se veía era el lugar donde tenían encerrado a Geo-tendremos que mantener bien vigilada la celda, entendiste-

-Si, señor-contesto el pelinegro-yo el teniente Yamada Aoki se encargara de que su plan se cumpla a la perfección…además-sonrió con cierta malicia-parece que al fin poder enfrentarme con el cazador de piratas-abrió los ojos que tenían un color rojo atemorizante.

.

.

.

Geo se encontraba viendo a la persona que tenía en frente, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse mientras seguía viendo sin apartar la vista a aquella persona de cabello azul.

-Ryu…ryu…RYUUTA!-grito el pequeño sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

-En todo este tiempo que no te e visto has crecido mucho-decía el doctor mientras se acercaba al niño-tienes fuerzas para levantarte-

-Cl…claro que si-dijo mientras dejaba de llorar y se ponía de pie con notoria dificultad y se sentaba recargándose en la pared.

El peli azul lo curo poniéndole una venda en la cabeza y deteniendo el sangrado de su nariz y posteriormente él también se sentó y se recargo en la esquina justo al lado derecho de Geo.

-Porque estás aquí-pregunto Geo-pensé que después de lo que hizo Neo terminarías odiando a la marina-

-Bueno…-contesto el peli azul mientras miraba al techo-queria estar al tanto de donde estabas-Geo se sorprendió y entonces Ryuuta bajo la mirada y comenzó a ver el piso-veras uno 5 meses después de que abandonaras Niko decidí unirme a la marina para estar mejor informado y para poder estar al tanto de los movimientos de Neo, me asignaron al G-4 hace un año y que hay de ti escuche que te uniste a los Mugiwara-

-Ya veo, bueno como ya debes saber e estado huyendo durante 5 años hace unas pocas semanas que conocí a Luffy a los demás y hace 6 días Neo nos atacó en Little Green y para que no le hiciera nada a nadie decidí entregarme-Geo pensó en algo que podría ser de ayuda-doctor Ryuuta de casualidad no tienes las llaves de las esposas-

-No, lo siento me gustaría tener las llaves pero aquí es diferente a cuando estabas en el barco, como soy uno de los doctores y no un guardia no es necesario que tenga las llaves de las esposas antes de venir aquí pensé en la posibilidad de robar las llaves de alguno de mis compañeros pero por orden de Neo no deben dejarlas por ahí así que no pude efectuar ese plan-

-Que mal pensé que si me liberaba podría ir donde esta Luffy-

-Creí que te entregaste para salvarlos y ahora quieres regresar con ellos-

-Es que…..de verdad quiero regresar con ellos, era muy feliz en ese barco pero no quería ver que alguien más muriera por mi culpa por eso me entregue y aunque les dije que no vinieran a rescatarme ellos vinieron por mi y eso me frustra-

Ryuuta se levantó y comenzó a salir de la celda-lo siento Geo debo irme si notan mi ausencia comenzaran a sospechas cosas, así que perdóname por dejarte aquí-dijo mientras cerraba la celda-pero, estoy seguro que te rescataran pronto, eres muy fuerte así que resiste solo un poco más-después de decir eso salió del lugar.

Geo se quedó callado y lo único que pensaba era en el bienestar de sus nakama no quería que salieran heridos por su culpa así que todo lo que hizo fue recargar en la pared y tratar de no pensar en nada.

.

.

.

Los Mugiwara se pusieron de acuerdo, primero las personas que cuidarían el Sunny serían Chopper, Ussop, Nami y Franky, el equipo de rescate estaría conformado por Luffy, Brook, Sanji, Robin y Zoro.

Le advirtieron a Luffy que no reaccionara ante ninguna provocación en caso de toparse con el vicealmirante y que era mejor idea liberar a Geo primero y después encargarse de lo demás, así que simplemente el equipo de rescate se puso en marcha.

-Todos estarán bien, verdad-pregunto Chopper mientras veía como sus nakama se iban.

-No te preocupes Chopper-dijo el tirador-ellos estarán bien, después de todo cada uno de nosotros se hizo más fuerte mientras entrenamos estos últimos 2 años-

-Ustedes dos dejen de hablar y pónganse a vigilar-dijo la navegante-tenemos que estar atentos en caso de que venga el enemigo-

-Pero es imposible que vayan a encontrarnos, es decir en esta parte no hay nadie-dijo Ussop muy confiado de sus palabras.

-Pero ahora que saben que estanos aquí de seguro nos están buscando, tal vez manden algunos escuadrones de soldados-dijo Franky mientras subía al Sunny tal vez iba a preparar al Shogun, por su parte Ussop y Chopper se pusieron totalmente blancos.

-Ya escucharon a Franky, así que pónganse atentos-la navegante se subía al Sunny mientras se preguntaba en que momento el reno y el tirador dejarían ese estado de shock.

-Mu-muy bien Chopper debemos ponernos a vigilar y estar atento a cualquier rareza que veamos de acuerdo-dijo el tirador con un notorio nerviosismo.

-Muy bien, tal vez solo vayan a mandar a unos 10 personas podremos encargarnos de todo-dijo el reno tratando de calmarse.

Mientras Ussop y Chopper se subían al Sunny ocultos entre los arboles podrían verse las sombras de unas personas que los observaban con cuidado.

-Objetivo localizado-

.

.

.

El equipo de Luffy se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad, Brook se encontraba guiando al grupo y Robin tenía la vivre card en caso de que cambiaran a Geo de lugar.

-Oye Brook, aún falta mucho-pregunto el cocinero.

-No falta mucho Sanji san-respondió el esqueleto-saldremos de este bosque en poco tiempo, después llegaremos a un lugar abierto y después tendremos que correr otros 3 Km antes de llegar al cuartel-

-Entonces no falta mucho-dijo la arqueóloga_-resiste un poco más Geo-_

-Puedo ver la salida del bosque-dijo Brook.

Cuando salieron del bosque efectivamente como había dicho Brook habían llegado a un campo abierto, solo estaba la nieve y unas cuantas rocas rápidamente todos vieron a una persona con los ojos cerrados con una katana en el lado izquierdo de su cintura justo en medio del lugar.

-Así que solo hay 5 de ustedes, entonces los otros 4 deben estar cuidando su barco-comento el teniente.

-Quien eres tu-grito Luffy.

-O perdone por no haberme presentado, me llamo Yamada Aoki soy el teniente del G-4 bajo el mando del vicealmirante Aihara Neo-

-Parece que tendremos que derrotarte para poder seguir adelante-dijo Zoro mientras comenzaba a desenvainar una de sus katanas.

-No exactamente-contesto el pelinegro-dejare que 4 de ustedes siguán adelante-todos mostraron una gran confusión-solo me interesa pelear con uno de ustedes y ese eres tu Roronoa Zoro-dijo mientras abrió sus ojos.

-AH! Esos ojos son espeluznantes- dijo el esqueleto.

-Suelen decirme eso a menudo-dijo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos-por cierto cuando estén a 40 metros de llegar al cuartel habrá algunos soldados si gustan pueden encargarse de ellos-

-Espera un momento porque nos dices todo esto-pregunto el cocinero.

-Ya se los dije solo me interesa luchar contra una persona no me importa lo que le pueda suceder a los demás, así que siéntanse libre de seguir adelante no los detendré-

-Así que dejas avanzar a los demás a cambio de pelear conmigo, me parece un trato justo-dijo el espadachín-ustedes ya váyanse-

-Espera-dijo Robin-antes de irnos tengo que darte esto-ella tomo la vivre card y se la extendió a Zoro-con esto podrás alcanzarnos cuando termines con ese tipo y así no habrá riesgo de que te pierdas-

-Esta bien-dijo el espadachín mientras tomaba la mano de la arqueóloga, sí Sanji decía algo la excusa seria que solo estaba tomando la vivre card-pero no la necesitaran-

-No te preocupes por eso, se me acaba de ocurrir un plan así que no necesitaremos la vivre card-

-Bien entonces me asegurare de alcanzarlos lo más rápido que pueda-

-Oi Robin, ya vámonos-dijo Luffy que parecía no entender lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Esto es muy romántico-susurro Brook.

-MALDITO MARIMO, SULTA LA MANO DE ROBIN-CHAN AHORA-dijo un muy molesto cocinero.

-CALLATE PERVERTIDO, SOLO ESTABA TOMANDO LA VIVRE CARD-dijo el espadachín mientras guardaba el pedazo de papel en du chamarra.

-Zoro asegúrate de derrotar a este tipo-dijo Luffy y después él y los demás simplemente se fueron.

-Parece que tus compañeros ya se alejaron lo suficiente-dijo el pelinegro mientras veía por donde se habían ido Luffy y los demás, volteo a ver a Zoro y abrió sus ojos-que te parece si comenzamos ya-

-Me parece una buena idea-

.

.

.

Luffy y los demás se encontraban corriendo, estaban totalmente atentos al frente en caso de que vieran a algún soldado.

-Oi, Robin antes de que le dieras la vivre card a Zoro dijiste que tenias un plan no es así-pregunto Luffy.

-Sí-contesto la arqueóloga-quieres saber que es, no es así Luffy-

-Si me gustaría-

-Luffy no creo que vayas a ser capaz de entender-dijo el cocinero-pero aun así, dinos tu plan Robin chan-sus ojos tomaron forma de corazón.

-Bueno no es algo muy complicado, cuando nos topemos con los soldados solo tenemos que quitarles el uniforme a unos cuantos y uno de nosotros tendrá que fingir que fue capturado-

-Es un buen plan Robin san, pero como soy un esqueleto no creo que ese plan funcione conmigo-dijo el esqueleto mientras tenía una de sus manos en su barbilla.

-Creo que puede ver algo por ahí-comento el capitán mientras veía al frente, en ese momento Luffy sintió como alguien lo tomaba por la espalda y posteriormente todos se ocultaron detrás de unos arbusto-oi que estás haciendo Sanji-le pregunto al cocinero.

-Cállate, no querrás que nos descubran-dijo el cocinero mientras veía a todos los soldados-10…20…30…así que 40-

-Y que tiene que sean 40 solo tenemos que derrotarlos-se quejó el capitán.

-Es que no escuchaste el plan de Robin chan, idiota-

-Cierto-

-Mina san, ustedes siguán adelante yo me encargare de todos-dijo Brook.

-Estas seguro Brook-dijo la arqueóloga.

-Si, además-miraba a todos los soldados que había-ninguno de sus trajes me queda así que no podre formar parte del plan de infiltración-

-Entonces yo te ayudare-dijo el cocinero-terminaremos con ellos más rápido si somos dos-

-Te agradezco por eso Sanji san, a decir verdad comenzaba a preguntarme si podría encargarme de todos yo solo-Brook estaba temblando y su voz tenía un notorio alivio.

-Si estabas asustado por qué demonios te ofreces para pelear-lo regaño Sanji-en fin eso ya no importa estás listo Brook-

-Claro que si, Sanji san-

Sanji y Brook salieron de los arbustos sorprendiendo a todos los guardias.

-Ellos son…pierna negra y Soul King dispárenles-grito un guardia.

-Eso no funcionara con nosotros-dijo el cocinero-Diable Jamble-

-Solid Soul-

Sanji comenzó a patear a algunos guardias y Brook comenzaba a congelar los brazos y las piernos de los guardias con su espada, mientras tanto Luffy y Robin seguían escondidos detrás de los arbustos.

-Luffy, mientras Sanji y Brook se encargan de los marines debemos de salir de aquí rápido-sugirio Robin.

-Lo se, bien a la cuenta de tres…1…2….3-

Luffy y Robin salieron corriendo unos cuantos marines intentaron detenerlos pero Luffy se encargo de ellos con un gomu gomu no bazooka y siguieron avanzando no sin antes llevarse a un marine inconsciente.

-Maldición, no dejen que escapen-

-No lo permitiré-en ese momento Sanji utilizo su Sky Walk y se puso frente a los marines-lo siento pero no dejara que pasen de aquí-

.

.

.

Luffy ya le había quitado la ropa al marine y se la había puesto sobre la suya y se puso su sombrero en la espalda y la chaqueta se ocuparía de ocultarlo y para que no lo reconocieran se puso una cachucha, tomo las esposas del marine y por fortuna no eran de kairoseki.

-Crees que sea buena idea dejar al marine aquí-pregunto el capitán mientras dejaba al marine en unos arbustos.

-Tardaran un rato en encontrarlo, pero creo que estará bien-respondió la arqueóloga-dejando eso de lado debemos irnos-

-Sí, bien tengo que ponerte las esposas-Luffy le puso las esposas a Robin y claro no les puso el seguro-bien vámonos-

El capitán y la arqueóloga se pusieron en camino al cuartal no debían de estar muy lejos, pasados 9 minutos ya habían llegado y los dos notaron que solo había cuatro marines vigilando la puerta, uno de esos marines era Ryuuta.

-Oye, quien eres tu-pregunto uno de los guardias al ver a Luffy.

-Etto….yo…vengo a entregar a uno de los Mugiwara que mi escuadrón logro capturar-el capitán logro mentir con éxito, tal vez tanto tiempo escuchando las mentiras de Ussop había servido de algo.

-Si eso es cierto porque solo vienes tu-pregunto otro marine.

-Eh…es que los demás estaban peleando contra los demás Mugiwara y muchos estaban lastimados así que yo era el más apto para traerla-

-Eso suena un poco difícil de creer-dijo un marine con cierta desconfianza.

A Luffy se le comenzaban a agotar las ideas comenzó a creer que podrían descubrirlos por su culpa, pero por fortuna Ryuuta intervino.

-Un minuto-dijo el peli azul-esa mujer no es Nico Robin, el gobierno la a buscado por 22 años imaginen como nos recompensara el gobierno cuando se entere que nuestros marines la capturaron-

-Bien puedes pasar y llevarla a la celda-dijo un marine.

_-Estuvo cerca-_pensaron el capitán y la arqueóloga.

-Bien vamos te ayudare a escoltarla-sugirió otro marine.

-Bueno sobre eso, me dijeron que le informara al vicealmirante de lo que está sucediendo así que alguien más tendrá que llevarla a la celda-dijo Luffy.

-Bien en ese caso, Ryuuta ayúdame a llevarla a la celda-

-Está bien-

_-Ryuuta-_pensó la arqueóloga con sorpresa_-me pregunto si el es…-_

El marine y Ryuuta se llevaron a Robin mientras que Luffy se queda parado justo donde estaba.

-Creí que la celda estaba afuera del cuartel-pregunto el capitán al ver que los guardias y la arqueóloga entraron al cuartel.

-Te golpeaste en la cabeza o algo así, la celda esta hasta el fondo saliendo del cuartel, sí se va por fuera no se puede soportar el frío-respondió el marine-por cierto que demonios estás haciendo no se supone que tienes que decirle al vicealmirante el estado del asunto con los Mugiwara-

-Cierto-el capitán se metió a la base sin preguntar dónde estaba el vicealmirante para no levantar sospechas, cuando se alejó lo suficiente y vio que no había nadie alrededor se comenzó a quitar su disfraz y se puso su sombrero-y ahora…por donde debería ir-

.

.

.

Robin se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, Ryuuta estaba a su lado derecho por lo tanto el marine estaba a su lado izquierdo, no debía de faltar mucho para llegar a la celda donde se encontraba Geo.

-Capturar a uno de los Mugiwara así de fácil es increíble no crees Ryuuta, debieron hacerse muy débiles después de que pasaron dos años sin saber nada de ellos-

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo-tengo mentas ¿quieres una?-

-Gracias-tomo una de las mentas y se la comió-por cierto cuando se supone que llegara el barco que llevara al mocoso de pelo rojo a Impel Down-

-Supongo que llegara en unos días, a decir verdad no estoy muy bien informado sobre eso-

-Ya veo-el marine se detuvo de repente.

-Que sucede, te sientes bien-

-Qué extraño-dijo mientras tenía su mano en su cara-siento que todo se me adormece….-simplemente cayó al piso inconsciente.

-Vaya el sedante más rápido de lo que creí-comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo inconsciente del marine y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas.

-Oye que hiciste, no se supone que él es tu compañero-pregunto Robin que sintió curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo Ryuuta.

-Veamos aquí no está-parecía que el doctor la había ignorado-aquí están-tomo unas llave-esta no es, esta tampoco, ni esta, aquí esta-se levantó y volteo a ver a la arqueóloga-te llamas Robin verdad puedes quitarte esas esposas sé que no tienen seguro, necesito que guardes esta llave-

-Así que no me equivoque-dijo mientras se quitaba las esposas-tu eres el doctor de Niko, el que Geo conoció cuando tenía un año-

-Así-dijo mientras le entregaba la llave-esa llave es de las esposas que tiene Geo y también toma esta otro-se sacó otra llave de sus pantalones-esta es la llave de la celda, te aconsejo que tengan cuidado a la hora de escapar de la celda puesto que lo oficina de Neo tiene vista a la celda-

-Entendido-se guardó las llaves en su chamarra.

-Bien ahora ponte las esposas de nuevo, te voy a llevar donde esta Geo-dijo el doctor-por cierto crees que Mugiwara estará bien solo-

-Luffy, si el estará bien conociéndolo de seguro debe de estar perdido por ahí-dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse las esposas-pero estoy segura que no tardara en alcanzarnos-

Luffy en esos momentos.

-Supongo que no era por aquí-dijo el capitán mientras estaba afuera de las baños, por suerte casi no había nadie así que nadie lo vio-tal vez debí ir por la izquierda-

.

.

.

Ryuuta y Robin ya se encontraban caminando hacia la celda la cual estaba ciendo vigilado por cinco guardias.

-A que haz venido-pregunto un guardia.

-Venga a dejar a Nico Robin miembro de las Mugiwara un la celda-contesto Ryuuta.

-Nos avisaron que vendrías con un compañero que le sucedió-

-Etto, el…fue…al baño-susurro-si al baño-

-Ya veo puedes pasar-

El doctor y la arqueóloga entraron a la estructura, antes de llegar donde estaba encerrado Geo tenían que caminar por un pasillo de 2 metros de largo a mitad de camino Ryuuta se detuvo.

-Que sucede-pregunto Robin.

-A partir de aquí te dejare de acompañar, si no regreso pronto comenzaran a sospechar-

-No quieres ver a Geo-

-Si quiero verlo, pero si me descubre estamos acabados, además también quiero buscar a Mugiwara si su objetivo es Neo entonces yo puedo decirle donde esta-se retiró hacia la entrada-una última cosa con los poderes de la Shotto Shotto no mi de Geo, tal vez él pueda hacer un agujero en la pared para que puedan salir por él, lo único que tendrán que hacer es noquear a los guardias y podrán escapar-dicho esto simplemente se retiró.

-Bien supongo que ya no necesito esto-dijo mientras se quitaba las esposas-no te preocupes Geo ya vine por ti-

Geo estaba sentado mientras miraba el piso, en todo el tiempo que había pasado no paraba de preguntarse si sus nakama estarían bien, su mente solo estaba concentrada en eso hasta que escucho los pasos de alguien y levanto la vista.

_-Neo…o tal vez Ryuuta-_pensó mientras trataba de adivinar quién podía ser, pero no se esperaba ver a Robin frente a él lo cual lo sorprendió mucho.

-Geo-dijo la arqueóloga con una notoria felicidad-no te preocupes ahorita te saco-saco la llave de su chamarra y comenzó a abrir la celda.

Geo se paró de donde estaba y veía a la arqueóloga con sorpresa-Robin, porque estás aquí-Pregunta al ver que Robin ya había abierto la celda y se acercaba a él para quitarle sus esposas.

-Al igual que todos nosotros vine a salvarte, pero Luffy y yo somos los únicos que venimos al cuartel-le quito las esposas rápidamente al niño, las cuales cayeron al piso, entonces tomo la mano de Geo-bien ya nos vamos-se dirgia a la salida cuando sintió que Geo la detuvo.

-No-

-Geo…-soltó la mano del niño y comenzó a verlo, el pequeño tenía la mirada en el piso.

-Solo déjame decirte que tu y los demás vinieron en vano-levanto la mirada para ver a Robin a los ojos-puedes irte si quieres…YO DE AQUÍ NO ME MUEVO-

-Porque….porque estás diciendo eso….-

**Bien hasta aquí llega el capítulo 9 y ya sé que me tarde en subirlo me disculpo por eso, es que antes de ponerme a escribir tenía que tratar unos cuantas asuntos los cuales me dejaron un poco ocupada, espero que les haya gustado y hasta pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Batallas.

**Bien por el momento dejaremos de lado a Robin y Geo y pascaremos a las batallas bueno sin más preámbulos disfruten el capítulo.**

**Nota: Las batallas irán en el orden del cap. anterior primero la batalla en el Sunny, después Zoro vs Yamada y por ultimo Sanji y Brook.**

Las cuatro personas que estaban en la cubierta del Sunny…bueno tres porque Franky no se veía por ningún lugar, estaban atentos por si veía algo extraño, antes de darse cuenta se escuchó el sonido de una pistola que disparo hacia el cielo.

-Q-que fue eso-dijo el reno que por puro instinto se había transformado en el guard point.

-E-el enemigo-dijo el tirador temblando de miedo.

-Oigan, Chopper Usopp que sucede-la navegante había corrido a donde estaban, en ese momento alrededor de 90 marines comenzaron a salir de donde estaban escondidos.

-MARINES!-Chopper regreso a la normalidad y se abrazó de Usopp.

-Solo son tres, será fácil derrotarlos-

-NOS ESTAS LLAMANDO DEBILES!-gritaron los tres y Chopper ya había soltado a Usopp.

-Les mostrare lo fuerte que soy-dijo el reno después de saltar del barco-kung fu point-el pequeño reno comenzó a golpear a los marines.

-Muy bien Chopper te ayudare desde aquí-dijo Usopp mientras apuntaba con su Kabuto-hissatsu midori boshi devil-la pequeña esfera verde cayo en el centro y en menos de nada unas plantas que parecían carnívoras salieron y comenzaron a detener a los marines.

La navegante también salto del barco con su clima Tact para ayudar a Chopper lo cual fue fácil puesto que derrota a 20 marines con unos cuantas relámpagos.

-S-son más fuertes de lo que creíamos-alcanzo a decir alguien antes de caer inconsciente.

-Oi, Nami no sabes donde esta Franky-pregunto el reno que seguía en su forma Kung fu.

-Eso me gustaría saber-contesto mientras veía el Sunny-y justo necesitamos su ayuda-

-Bien yo me encargare de derrotarlos más rápido-Chopper regreso a la normalidad y saco una Rumble ball de su bolsillo-Rumble-después de comerse la rumble ball Chopper se transforma en su montesr point.

-Un monstruo-comenzaron a gritar los marines y comenzaron a dispárale a Chopper pero por el tamaño del reno eso su funcionaba.

-Je eso no funcionara-golpeo a los marines con una de sus manos.

-Bien eso será de ayuda-Nami volteo a ver a Usopp-oi Usopp ve a buscar a Franky mientras más mejor-

-Entendido-antes de que el tirador pudiera moverse uno de los canales del Sunny comenzó a abrirse.

-No hay necesidad de que vayan a buscarme-se escuchó la voz del cyborg y poco después el Shogun salió del Sunny- SUPERRRR-como es de esperarse el robot tomo una de las típicas poses de Franky.

-Déjame adivinar estabas preparando tu entrada verdad-pregunto Nami.

-Claro que no solo estaba preparando al Shogun-contesto el robot_-me descubrió-_

-EL SHOGUN!-gritaron el reno y el tirador-LO ESTABAMOS ESPERANDO-

-U…un….UN ROBOT!-gritaron sorprendidos los marines.

-POR QUE RAYOS SE SORPRENDEN-le grito la navegante a los marines-bueno no importa, thuder bolt tempo-y los sorprendidos marines cayeron al piso electrocutados.

Rápidamente Franky se unió a Chopper y comenzó a golpear todo a su paso ya quedaban pocos marines así que no tardarían mucho en terminar con ellos.

-Bien supongo que tendré que usar _**eso**_-dijo el cyborg mientras salía del robot.

-Franky si para atacar tienes que salir del robot…no crees que deberías hacer algo con eso-dijo la navegante mientras regresaba al Sunny.

-Eso no me importa-dijo el cyborg y posterior se praparo para su ataque-FRANKY RADICAL BEAM!-después de eso el rayo de encargo de algunos marines.

-OOOOOOOHHHHHH BEAM-gritaron emocionados Chopper y Usopp aunque ya lo habían visto varias veces, pero quedaban unos pocos marines así que Usopp decidió encargarse de ellos.

-Bien yo me encargo de los que quedan, hissatsu midori boshi devil-

-Cuidado esas extrañas plantas comenzaran a salir del suelo-grito un marine pero cuando la pop Green cayó al suelo en vez de salir plantas salió humo-pero que….-todos cayeron dormidos.

-Bien hecho Usopp-dijo Chopper mientras volvía a la normalidad y se quedaba tirado en el piso-claro olvide los efectos secundarios-

-Oye Chopper como cuando tardaras en volver a moverte-pregunto Franky quien había bajado del Shogun para ayudar a Chopper a subir al Sunny.

-Tal vez me pueda mover e horas-dijo el pequeño reno que estaba boca arriba-ahora que lo pienso si nos vinieron a emboscar quiere decir que los demás…-

-No creo que sea eso-dijo Nami-tal vez ellos son un grupo que mandaron para capturarnos así que el resto debe estar bien-

-Solo ahí una manera de saberlo-Franky comenzó a patear a uno de los marines dormidos-oye despierta vamos, que vinieron a hacer aquí-

-Franky el efecto del gas no se ira dentro de un tiempo, así que no servirá de nada que lo golpees-dijo Usopp.

-No ibas a ayudarme a subir al barco-se quejó el pequeño reno.

.

.

.

La batalla entre Zoro y Yamada ya había comenzado desde hace un rato pero lo único que hicieron fue chocar sus espadas, parece ser que solo estaban calentando porque después de haber transcurrido media hora los dos se detuvieron.

-Bien que te parece si comenzamos a pelear en serio de una buena vez-dijo el teniente mientras tenía sus ojos puestos en Zoro.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso este calentamiento comenzaba a aburrirme-dijo mientras se ponía su pañuelo en la cabeza y después se fue corriendo en dirección al teniente para atacarlo.

-Soru-el pelinegro rápidamente apareció detrás de Zoro, pero el logro detener el ataque de su espada-si que eres muy atento lograste detenerme a tiempo-

-Ja, no eres tan rápido-después de ese comentario ambos se separaron quedando a 1 metro de distancia del otro-Pondo hou-

Por más extraño que pareciese el teniente no se movía parecía que recibiría de lleno el ataque-Tekkai-el ataque no le hizo nada.

_-Olvide eso, bueno mientras no pueda caminar por el cielo todo estará bien-_mientras pensaba esto el pelinegro rápidamente se puso frente a el y por reflejo detuvo su ataque.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo ustedes se enfrentaron al CP9 por lo tanto creo que conoces las técnicas que estoy usando, lamentablemente yo solo puedo usar el Soru, el Tekkai y…-sostuvo su espada únicamente con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda apuntaba al estómago de Zoro-Shigan-

El espadachín rápidamente se alejó del teniente y el ataque solo llego a rasgar un poco el lado derecho de su chamarra.

_-Debo tener cuidado ahí tengo la vivre card-_el espadachín se le quedo viendo de frente al teniente-tatsumaki-

-Tekkai-la defensa del teniente no fue suficiente porque el ataque del espadachín logro hacerle algunos corte en la ropa y un rasguño en la cara_-eso fue más fuerte de lo que creí-_cuando fijo su mirada en el espadachín vio que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-Oni Giri-

-Soru-logro esquivar a tiempo pero el ataque había logrado rasgar su ropa, se posiciono detrás del espadachín-shigan-Zoro también esquivo a tiempo y solo salió con un pequeño rasguño en su hombro y ambos comenzaron a chocar sus espadas.

-No sé dónde estuviste entrenando durante estos dos años, pero parece que te sirvió muy bien-decía mientras bloqueaba los ataques.

-Pare ser sincero tu no pareces alguien que merezca el título de teniente-decía mientras atacaba, en ese momento el pelinegro desapareció de su vista pero sabía dónde estaba logro esquivar el ataque que el teniente le iba a proporcionar en la espalda.

-Ya me canse de esto-el teniente soltó su espada lo cual dejo un poco confundido a Zoro-ahora veras mi mejor técnica-tenía sus manos totalmente abiertas-múltiple Shigan-comenzó a mover sus brazos a una velocidad increíble y parecía que a Zoro se le dificultaba bloquearlo y recio un pequeño impacto en su hombro izquierdo.

_-Pero qué demonios-_

-Te diré en que consiste esto-dijo el pelinegro al ver la reacción del espadachín-es sencillo solo fusiono el Shigan con el Soru y obtengo un técnica muy difícil de esquivar-

_-Este tipo es más fuerte de lo que creí, pero si no lo venzo no podre seguir adelante-_mientras así su mejor intento por bloquear el ataque, por un minuto fijo su vista en el bolsillo donde tenía guardada la vivre card y momentáneamente recordó que le había dicho a la arqueóloga que no tardaría en alcanzarla-_debo terminar con el ahora-_

Comenzó a prestar más atención a los brazos del teniente, en cada movimiento y rápidamente vio una oportunidad de detenerlo, detuvo las dos manos del teniente que cocaron con la katana que tenía en su mano derecha y clavo la que tenía en su mano izquierda en el pie del teniente, rápidamente la removió y dio un pequeño salto alejándose de el.

-Maldito-dijo el pelinegro mientras sostenía su pie-que te sucedió para que mejoraras en ese lapso tan corto de tiempo-

-Es que recordé que les dije a mis nakama que los alcanzaría lo más rápido que pudiera, PONDO HOU-el teniente no pudo esquivar por lo tanto recibió de lleno el ataque y lo levanto 2 metros en el aire, después de eso Zoro simplemente camino al frente mientras se sacaba a Wado Ichimoji de su boca-Rengoku Oni Giri-

Varios cortes y sangre aparecieron en el cuerpo de teniente y cayó al piso sin fuerzas para levantarse_-es…muy fuerte-_fue lo único que pensó el pelinegro antes de quedar inconsciente.

Por su parte Zoro ya había guardado sus katanas y se había atado su pañuelo en su brazo y por ultimo reviso la herida de su hombro-no se ve muy grave, bien será mejor que me ponga en camino-metió su mano a su bolsillo para tomar lo vivre card.

-Eh…-dijo mientras revisaba por segunda vez su bolsillo-no está-se quitó su chamarra rápidamente y comenzó a sacudirla-no puede ser que no esté-recordó el momento en que Yamada rasgo esa parte de su chamarra-fue en ese momento-

Bajo su mirada al suelo y vio algo blanco que se movía lentamente-AHÍ ESTA!-se lanzó rápidamente hacia el papel, después de tomarlo se levantó y se puso su chamarra-bien ahora será mejor que me ponga en camino-

.

.

.

Quedaban alrededor de 20 marines así que a Sanji y a Brook no les tomaría mucho terminar con ellos.

-Sanji san, no falta mucho para que terminemos-decia el esqueleto mientras se encarga de 5 marines a la vez.

-Si, debemos apresúranos si queremos alcanzar a Luffy y a Robin chan-contesto mientras patea ferozmente a varios marines-te parece si terminamos con esto rápido.

-Si-

-No los dejen pasar-gritaban los pocos marines que quedaban, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Brook caminando detrás de ellos.

-Vientos helados del más haya por favor levanten las faldas para mi-todos mostraban confusión por el comentario de Brook-hanauta yahazugiri-los cinco marines cayeron al suelo con cortes en sus piernas y brazos que tenían hielo-bien Sanji san el resto te lo dejo a ti-

-Déjamelo a mí Sky Walk-se quedó a una altura en la cual si daba en el centro donde estaban los 10 marines que quedaban los dejaría noqueados_-concéntrate, estuviste 2 años con esos malditos Okama y para que, para que ese pequeño niño se aprovechara de su edad y recibiera un abrazo de Nami san-_comenzaba a prenderse en fuego_-y ese maldito marimo tomando la mano de Robin chan como si nada, eso…eso….-_se prendió totalmente-ESO FUE EL COLMO!, TOMEN ESTO HELL MEMORIE-la fuerza que utilizo fue lo suficiente como para dejar un pequeño cráter y noquear a todos los marines.

-Sanji san, te encuentra bien-

-Si ya me encuentro mejor-salió del pequeño cráter-bien ahora vayamos al cuartel-

-Pero no crees que tal vez ya hayan salvado a Geo san-

-Quien sabe mejor no vamos a cerciorar-los ambos se pusieron en camino al cuartel.

.

.

.

-Creo que me equivoque de nuevo-decía el capitán mientras se rascaba la cabeza-tal vez debí seguir todo recto-

Ya llevaba un buen rato perdido por el cuartel y parecía no encontrar el camino a la oficina del vicealmirante, pero lo que no sabía es que llevaba dando vueltas por el mismo piso.

-Seguramente Robin ya rescato a Geo, así que debo encontrar a Neo y evitar que vaya por Geo-se puso a caminar lentamente y se llevó la mano a la barbilla-cual será el camino correcto-

Mientras tanto Ryuuta busca desesperadamente a Luffy por todo el cuartel, pero sin éxito-donde se habrá metido-

Se fue corriendo al siguiente piso para ver si tenía suerte_-debo encontrarlo rápido no sé si Neo sega en su oficina-_en cuanto llego al siguiente piso corrió un poco hacia la derecha y cruzo su camino con Luffy pero pareciera que ninguno de los dos lo noto después de separarse por unos cuantos metro ambos se dieron la vuelta viéndose cara a cara.

-MUGIWARA-grito mientras señalaba a Luffy.

-MARINE-Luffy hizo lo mismo-no puedo dejar que informes que estoy aquí GOMU GOMU NO….-

-Espero un momento, vengo a decirte donde esta Neo-

-PISTOL…eh-Ryuuta logro esquivar el golpe después de que su brazo volviera a la normalidad Luffy se acercó lentamente al doctor-porque me dirías donde esta-

-Que Geo no te conto sobre mi, mucho gusto me llamo Ryuuta-dijo mientras se levantaba del piso.

-Ryuu…ta..-se rascaba la cabeza en un intento por recordar-ya me acorde eres el doctor del lugar donde solía vivir Geo, pero que estás haciendo aquí-

-La explicaciones vienen después, vamos te guiare a la oficina de Neo-

-Enserio muchas gracias, llevo perdido aquí un buen rato-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir que has estado dando vueltas por este piso todo este tiempo-una pequeña gota de sudor se asomó por su cabeza.

-Que dijiste-

-No, nada, en fin salo sígueme-

-Esta bien-

Luffy se encontraba corriendo detrás de Ryuuta subieron unos 2 pisos, comenzaron a ir por un pasillo hasta llegar rápidamente al fondo y quedar parados frente a una puerta cerrada.

-Es aquí-pregunto Luffy con una mirada seria.

-Si, detrás de esta puerta encontraras a Neo, si gustas puedes romper la puerta-dijo mientras ocultaba su pelo con el gorro de su chamarra.

-Y que ahí de ti, si Neo ve quien eres estarás en serios problemas-

-Porque crees que estoy ocultando mi pelo, cuando rompas la puerta me cubriré la cara-

-Bien si ese es el caso-Luffy le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta rompiéndola por la mitad-NEO VINE POR LA REBANCHA-pero la oficina estaba vacia.

-No…no puede ser…a donde rayos se fue-dijo el doctor-no me digas que….-

.

.

.

La celda estaba totalmente en silencio después del comentario de Geo no se había dicho nada.

-Pero que estás diciendo-la arqueóloga tomo los hombros del niño, el cual había bajado la mirada-si esto es una broma, no me agrada-

-Cállate-Geo se alejó de Robin rápidamente-porque…porque les dije que no vinieran-levanto la mirada-PORQUE VINIERON-

-Porque eres nuestro nakama, por eso vinimos a salvarte-contesto la arqueóloga.

-Nakama, no me tomes el pelo es que no me escuchaste cuando me entregue ustedes no son mis nakama-

-Eso tan solo fue una mentira-Geo simplemente se quedó quieto y no dijo nada-no querías que Neo nos involucrara más contigo por eso dijiste eso, además si no nos consideradas tus nakama no tendrías todos esos moretones-el pequeño se quedó helado-acaso Neo no te estuvo interrogando y tienes todos esos moretones porque no le dijiste nada-Geo comenzó a alejarse un poco más-ya deja de mentirte a ti mismo y dime que es lo que realmente quieres-

-Ja..jajaja, quieres saber lo que realmente quiero, bien te lo diré-apretó los puños-lo quiero es….QUIERO ESTAR MUERTO-

Rápidamente se escuchó el sonido de la bofetada que Robin le había dado a Geo en el lado izquierdo de su cara, Geo rápidamente se puso la mano en el lugar donde la arqueóloga lo había golpeado.

-Pero que estás haciendo-grito Geo pidiendo una explicación.

-No digas algo así….ALGUIEN TAN JOVEN COMO TU NO PUEDE ANDAR DICIENDO QUE QUIERE MORIR-le contesto la arqueóloga viéndolo fijamente.

-Si estuviera muerto….si estuviera muerto….-se quita la mano de la cara y miro al piso-entonces las personas que están a mi alrededor ya no se meterían en problemas-

-Geo….-

-Por mi culpa mi abuelo murió, por mi culpa Ryuuta entro a la marina aunque se que no le gusta, por mi culpa Neo casi mata a Luffy, solo le causo problemas a las personas a mi alrededor, seguramente estoy destinado a estar solo-su voz se escuchaba quebradiza.

-Geo-Robin se agacho para poder estar frente a Geo-vamos levanta la mirada-el pequeño obedeció y levanto la mirada sus ojos se veían húmedos-veras al igual que tu yo también pensaba que estaría sola para siempre pero un buen amigo me dijo esto "el mar es muy extenso, seguramente algún día aparecerán unos nakama que te protegerán, porque en este mundo nadie nace completamente solo" tu abuelo pensaba lo mismo no es así-

-La soledad no es eterna-dijo casi en forma de susurro.

-Por eso no digas que quieres morir o que siempre vas a estar solo, después de todo nosotros somos nakama- de inmediato tomo el pulgar de Geo con el suyo-además nosotros hicimos la promesa de estar juntos no es así-

-Robin….-las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su ojos y rápidamente abrazo a la arqueóloga-GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, la verdad es que no quiero estar aquí….no quiero ir a Impel Down…no me quería separar de ustedes, pero…pero…tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que Neo me arrebatara todo de nuevo, en verdad lo siento mucho-

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo-ahora todo va a estar bien, como lo prometimos no nos vamos a separar y siempre vamos a estar juntos-Geo seguía llorando parecía que Robin no quería detenerlo, después de todo ella sabía que era mejor sacar todo el sufrimiento que aguantarlo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Geo se comenzó a calmar-ya te sientes mejor-pregunto mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y miraba como se limpiaba los ojos.

-Si mucho mejor-dijo después de terminar de secarse los ojos.

-Cierto, acabo de recordar algo-dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo-supongo que extrañaste esto-le extendió el collar a Geo.

-Mi collar-dijo con notoria alegría mientras lo tomaba y se lo ponía y le dio otro abrazo a Robin-gracias creí que lo había perdido para siempre-

-No fue nada-Geo dejo de abrazar a la arqueóloga y la miro con una sonrisa-bien ahora salgamos de aquí-

-Sí-

Pero antes de salir Geo escucho algo.

-Air bazooka-

-CUIDADO-empujo a Robin y ambos cayeron al piso y justo cuando eso paso .un gran hoyo apareció en la pared.

-Vaya, vaya-el aire comenzó a tomar forma y se convirtió en el vicealmirante-miren nada más a quien encontré-

-Neo-dijo el pequeño con una mirada furiosa.

**Bien hasta aquí el capítulo 10, espero que les hayan gustado las peleas es que no se me da escribirlas, y si piensan que la pelea de Sanji y Brook fue corta bueno tengan en cuenta que les di muy poco enemigos, bien hasta la próxima, no olviden los review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Geo vs Neo.

**Wow el capítulo 11 sinceramente cuando inicie el fic no pensé que llegaría a este número, en fin ya no los entretengo así que disfruten el cap.**

-Vaya, vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí-decía el peli naranja.

-Neo-la mirada de Geo rebozaba de ira-porque estas aquí-

-Bueno los guardias que vigilaban la entrada me comunicaron que habían logrado capturar a Nico Robin y vine a ver si era verdad y miren lo que encontré, luego me encargare de averiguar cómo encontró la llave de tus esposas por el momento creo que tendre que encargarme de ustedes-

_-Rayos ninguno de los dos puede enfrentarse a el-_pensaba Geo-oi Robin donde esta Luffy el tiene Haki de armadura así que puede enfrentarse fácilmente a Neo-

-El debe seguir en el cuartel, Ryuuta dijo que iria a ayudarlo a encontrar a Neo-contesto la arqueóloga.

-Entonces….teniendo en cuenta el tiempo y lo bien que Ryuuta conoce el cuartel ya deben saber que Neo esta aquí y an de venir en camino-volteo a ver las esposas de kairoseki-por el momento solo se me ocurre una manera de escapar-

-Y cual es-

-Ya verás-tomo las esposas_-soporta la debilidad-_Geo se las lanzo fuertemente a la cara de Neo haciendo que retrocediera un poco-bien ahora, corre-

Ambos salieron corriendo por el agujero que había hecho Neo pero cuando salieron a exterior los cinco guardias que cuidaban la celda los estaban rodeando.

-Detengan a esos dos ahora-ordeno el vicealmirante.

-Parece que estamos en problemas-dijo Robin mientras miraba a Geo-yo me encargo de tres y tu de dos-

-Me parece bien-

Geo lanzo algunas de su esferas rojas a los guardias y Robin floreció unas cantas manos en los cuellos de los guardias.

-Minefield-

-Cruch-

Después de que se escucharon los sonidos de una explosión y algo quebrándose los dos comenzaron a correr pero Geo se detuvo y tomo una de las pistolas de los guardias.

-Geo, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Estas balas….son de kairoseki-

-Ustedes dos….NO CREAN QUE ESCAPARAN TAN FACILMENTE-grito Neo que salió al exterior después de recuperarse del golpe.

-Si fuera tu pensaría dos veces en seguir avanzando-Geo le apantanaba con la pistola.

-Que piensas matarme con eso-

-Te equivocas, yo no soy como tu, pero….-sonrió-si tienes una pierna herida te será uno poco difícil perseguirnos-le disparo en la pierna, trio la pistola al piso y se fue corriendo junto con Robin.

-Maldito niño-dijo mientras que de alguna manera se había sacado la bala-ahora ya lo decidí, de esta isla no sales vivo-

.

.

.

Geo y Robin ya se habían alejado unos cuantos metros de Neo (unos 10 o 15 metros) Robin miro de reojo a Geo con lo oscura que estaba la celda no había podido ver muy bien el estado en el que se encontraba.

Efectivamente era como había dicho Brook, su ropa estaba rota y sucia, tenía múltiples moretones en sus brazos y la venda en su cabeza era nueva y eso hizo que la arqueóloga se preguntara que le sucedió en la cabeza en el corto lapso de tiempo que transcurrió desde que Brook lo encontró hasta que ella lo rescato.

-No tienes frío-pregunto Robin a recordar la baja temperatura que había y ver que la ropa de Geo no era adecuada para el frío.

-No, estos bien no te preocupes-contesto con una sonrisa_-disimula, disimula, lo ultima que quiero es que me preste su abrigo y pase frío por mi culpa-_volteo a ver a Robin-por cierto donde están los demás, Luffy está en el cuartel mejor dicho en estos momentos quien sabe dónde esta, pero y los demás-

-Bueno Nami, Franky, Usopp y Chopper están cuidando el Sunny, Luffy, Zoro, Brook, Sanji y yo vinimos a rescatarte, pero Zoro se quedo peleando a la mitad de camino para peliar con el teniente de este lugar, mientras que Sanji y Brook se quedaron peleando con unos marines para que Luffy y yo pudiéramos llegar al cuartel-

-Dejaron a Zoro…..solo….a la mitad del camino…..se va a perder-comento mientras se imaginaba al espadachín perdido por algún lugar.

-Le di la vivre card así que no se perderá-

-Ya veo-

Siguieron corriendo y de repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento los golpeo por detrás y cayeron al piso.

_-No puede ser…..como puede ser que nos haya alcanzado tan rápido-_penso el niño mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Robin te encuentras bien-volteo a ver a la arqueóloga, se asusto al ver que Robin estaba sosteniendo su hombro derecho y la manga de su chamarra esta destruida así que se podían ver las cortadas que el golpe le había provocado-OI, ESTAS BIEN!-corrió hacia ella.

-Oi, estas bien-pregunto preocupado tan pronto vio la sangre que corría del hombro de Robin.

-Si, estos bien-respondió tratando de disimular el dolor, por su parte Geo apretó los dientes.

-MALDITO-Geo volteo detrás de el-SE SUPONE QUE YO SOY TU OBJETIVO, ENTONCES PORQUE ATACASTE A ROBIN!-grito a lo que parecía ser la nada y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos Neo apareció.

-Bueno si algo aprendí cuando te conocí, es que es mejor ver como sufres al ver como elimino a las personas que más quieres y después me puedo encargar de ti-contesto mientras veía como Geo lo miraba con una rabia increíble.

-Maldito-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el, sintió como habían sujetado su brazo impidiendo que siguiera avanzando-que estás haciendo Robin, suéltame-la volteo a ver.

-No lo hare-dijo viéndolo a los ojos-tanto tu como yo estamos consiente de que no podemos enfrentarnos a el, que piensas que podrás lograr si peleas contra el-

-PERO….pero….. ya te la había dicho…no quiero que me quiten algo importante de nuevo….no quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa-

-No tengo todo su tiempo-dijo el vicealmirante mientras formaba una bola de aire entre sus manos-air bazooka-el ataque salió disparado rápidamente.

_-No hay tiempo de esquivarlo-_pensó Geo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió como Robin lo jalaba hacia atrás y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba mirando la espalda de la arqueóloga, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Geo, corre-dijo ella mientras que el niño seguía sentado en la nieve.

Geo estaba en lo que parecía ser un estado de trance, no escuchaba nada, no podía mover ni un musculo, parecía que todo se hubiera congelado a su alrededor, el motivo era que al parecer su mente se encontraba en otro lugar.

_-Esta situación…..es la misma que hace 5 años-_pensaba mientras seguía sin siquiera moverse_-no…..no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar….NO LO PERMITIRE-_

Robin tenia los ojos cerrados esperando recibir el ataque_-que extraño-_pensó al notar que había pasado un lapso considerable de tiempo, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos para ver que había pasado_-PERO QUE….-_fue lo único quepensó al ver que había detenido el ataque.

Geo se había posicionado rápidamente delante de ella, así que el fue el que recibió el ataque, había protegido su cuerpo con sus brazos por lo tanto su camisa se que sin mangas dejo de cubrir su cuerpo y se podía notar fácilmente los cortes provocados por el ataque.

-No te lo había dicho desde un principio-cruzo sus brazos mientras veía al vicealmirante-este asunto es entre tu y yo, así que no incumbas a mis amigos-eso ultimo lo dijo con una mirada desafiante-te propongo un trato-

-De que se trata-pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Pelearemos, solo tu y yo y mi única condición para eso es que dejes que Robin se vaya, que me dices-

-Bueno tu eres del tipo paramecia yo soy logia, me gustan las estadísticas así que acepto-

-Bien-sintió una mano sobre su hombro así que volteo levemente su cabeza.

-Geo, estas seguro de que quieres pelear contra el tu solo-pregunto la arqueóloga con una notoria preocupación.

-Si estoy seguro, además ya sabes que el y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes-

-Pero no puedes usar haki esto es muy arriesgado, así que porque haces esto-

-Porque…ya me canse de ser la persona a la que siempre protegen, así que ya lo decidí de ahora en adelante yo me convertiré en el protector y ya no será más el protegido, además…-soltó una pequeña risa-no te preocupes tengo un plan-

-Un plan?-

-Si, así que necesito que escuches atentamente-

-Oye mocoso, no tengo todo tu tiempo-dijo un muy enojado vicealmirante.

-No puedes esperar un minuto y ya-se acerco a la oreja de Robin para que no lo escucharan-necesito que vayas al cuartel y que traigas a Luffy, Ryuuta y unas esposas de kairoseki, además Ryuuta se encargara de atender tus heridas-

-Pero que harás tu-

-Ya te lo dije no te preocupes, el hecho de que dije que quería pelear contra Neo también es parte de mi plan-

-A que te refieres-

-Solo lo provoque para darte algo de tiempo, a partir de este punto hare que Neo me persiga en dirección a la izquierda máxima correré un kilometro, entonces cuando tu regreses con Luffy y Ryuuta, dile a Luffy que ataque a Neo cuando este distraído y cuando este noqueado le ponemos las esposas-

-Ese es un buen plan, cuando se te ocurrió-

-Lo pensé después mientras bloqueaba el air bazooka, así que cuento contigo-

-Déjalo en mis manos-le conteste y después se comenzó a ir corriendo.

-Déjame adivinar, le dijiste tus últimas palabras, no es así-dijo el vicealmirante de manera sarcástica.

-Pues si-respondió con calma mientras volteaba a verlo-las cosas que me hubiera gustado decirle a los demás, aunque creo que me estoy anticipando mucho, porque yo….no planeo morir, shotto shotto no bullet-Geo lanzo una esfera que parecía una bala, esta atravesó al pelinaranja e impacto en una roca que había detrás.

-Sabes perfectamente que ninguno de tus ataque funcionara-dijo mientras transformaba su brazo en aire-BURST-había movido el brazo que había trasformado en aire como si tuviera un látigo en la mano, formando una ráfaga que Geo logro esquivar.

_-Así que tiene varios ataques a larga distancia-_peso después de haber esquivado.

-Y ahora que planeas hacer no tienes oportunidad contra mi-

-Supongo que tienes razón, así que no tengo otra opción más que…..correr-dicho eso se fue corriendo en dirección a la izquierda y Neo lo siguió caminando, porque sabia que en cualquier momento podía usar su Soru pero como todo buen cazador prefería jugar un rato con su presa.

.

.

.

Sanji y Brook no estaban muy lejos, tal vez tardarían unos 10 minutos en llegar al cuartel, pero se detuvieron al escuchar una voz que ellos conocían muy bien.

-Oigan, chicos-dijo el espadachín.

-Zoro-san, nos alcánzate rápido-

-Bueno, ese tipo no era tan fuerte-

-Me sorprende que no te hayas perdido-dijo sarcásticamente Sanji.

-TENGO LA VIVRE CARD, IDIOTA-dijo mientras sacaba el pedazo de papel-eh?-

-Que sucede-preguntaron los dos.

-Que se está moviendo hacia la izquierda, miren-les enseño el papel.

-Es cierto-comento Sanji-entonces eso significa que…-

-Que ya salvaron a Geo san-interrumpió el esqueleto-eso quiere decir que ahora debes dejarnos guiar por la vivre card-

Como dijo Brook, los tres se fueron en la dirección que marcaba la vivre card.

.

.

.

Robin se encontraba corriendo por el tercer piso buscando a Ryuuta y Luffy los cuales se encontraban bajando las escaleras así que no tardaron en encontrarse.

-Robin-dijo un sorprendido Luffy-donde esta Geo, no vino contigo-estaba buscando al pequeño pelirojo-que le paso a tu brazo-dijo en cuanto se día cuenta de lo herido que tenia el brazo.

-Ahorita te lo explico, hay algo que necesito que escuchen-

Entonces Robin se puso a explicar tanto el plan de Geo como lo que había sucedido mientras Ryuuta le vendaba el brazo.

-Así que eso fue lo que paso-Luffy cruzo sus brazos-entonces tenemos que apresurarnos e ir con el-

-Tratar de pelear el solo contra Neo no fue muy prudente-decía el peliazul mientras guardaba las vendas en su chamarra-en fin Geo es muy listo el sabrá que hacer para evitar salir herido, además no dudo que el plan que hizo es muy bueno, bien en cuanto a las esposas de kairoseki se dónde las tienen guardadas así que solo tenemos que ir por ellas-

-Entonces vamos por ellas-decidió el capitán-tenemos que apresuraron e ir a ayudar a Geo-

.

.

.

Geo seguía corriendo y se detuvo en cuanto calculo que había corrido exactamente 1 Km, ahora se encontraba mirando a su alrededor buscando al vicealmirante, sintió que alguien lo tomo del pie.

_-Rayos-_se encontraba boca abajo pero seguía viendo a Neo-eso fue muy listo de tu parte-

-Bueno ya me estoy aburriendo así que-apretó fuertemente la pierna de Geo y lo lanzo al piso-será más divertido si te descuartizo con esta técnica-sus brazos comenzaron a girar formando lo que parecían unos taladros-TOMA ESTO-uso su mano derecha y ataco al niño pero esquivo fácilmente.

_-Pero que poder destructivo-_pensó mientras vio en agujero de 19 cm de diámetro y un poco profundo en el suelo_-tengo que tener cuidado-_se levanto_-además me apretó muy fuerte la pierna, solo espero que no este rota pero si que me duele moverla, bien en ese caso-_sus brazos comenzaron a brillar-shotto shotto no doble punch-golpeo el suelo con sus brazos y este exploto creando una cortina de humo.

-Así que una cortina de humo, muy útil para esconderse-dijo el pelinaranja mientras veía que el humo se disipaba y Geo no estaba-pero con tu pierna tal y como esta no puedes caminar mucho, Soru-así se fue a donde estaba Geo que estaba escondido detrás de una roca.

_-Rayos, lo sabia con mi pierna lastimada no puedo hacer mucho-_

-Comienzo a aburrirme así que terminare contigo rápido-ataco con sus dos brazos (que todavía no regresaban a su forma normal) Geo lo esquivo por los pelos, y la roca termino hecha pedazos.

_-Entonces es más peligroso cuando ataca con las dos manos-_comenzó a sorprenderse al ver que el vicealmirante regresaba sus manos a la normalidad_-y ahora que planea-_

-Te estas preguntando porque regrese mis manos a la normalidad verdad, pues te lo diré, porque así puedo hacer esto-golpe rápidamente a Geo en el estómago y lo lanzo en dirección a la derecha y se estrelló contra un árbol.

_-Aguanta, estoy seguro de que solo debo aguantar un poco más-_cayo boca abajo en la nieve.

-Si que eres un inútil y también eres un debilucho, es por eso que solo eres una carga para los demás, solo causas problemas, ¡no permitiré que tu o los Mugiwara salgan vivos de estas isla entendiste!, haz sido mi maldito dolor de cabeza durante estos cinco años eres la prueba viviente de mi único fallo desde que estoy en la marina-

-Entonces estamos igual-comenzó a levantarse-tu también haz sido mi dolor de cabeza todo este tiempo, pero ahora que lo pienso un poco si no te hubiera conocido mi abuelo estaría vivo, pero no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de haber conocido a Luffy y a los demás-

-Parece que comienzas a perder la razón-

-Solo déjame decirte que solo hay 3 cosas por las cuales nunca te perdonare-comenzó a caminar hacia a el.

-Que molesto, porque no tu mueres de una vez, air ball-lanzo una pequeña esfera hacia Geo la cual dio en el blanco pero Geo no se detuvo siguió avanzando como si nada hubiera pasado-PERO QUE-

-Uno, mataste a mi abuelito-

-Porque sigue avanzando, no importa, air bazooka-sucedió lo mismo que con el ataque anterior.

-Dos, intentaste matar a Luffy-

-Porque, porque no te detienes air bazooka, bazooka, BAZOOKA-a pesar de haber recibido tres ataques de lleno Ge no se detuvo y seguía avanzando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Tres-apretó su puño derecho-LASTIMASTE A UNO DE MIS NAKAMA FRENTE A MIS OJOS-comenzó a correr hacia a el con su puño preparado para golpearlo.

-Ja, de que me preocupo un paramecia como tu no puede hacer nada contra un logia como yo-dijo totalmente seguro de si mismo.

-SHINE, NEO-golpeo al vicealmirante en la cara con todas sus fuerzas y el golpe si funciono.

_-Pero que, como es que pudo golpearme-_miro a Geo a los ojos_-eso ojos, son los ojos de alguien con una gran determinación-_después de recibir el golpe se apartó un poco.

_-Logre golpearlo, pero….como-_pensó mientras se disponía a ver su mano_-e…esto es-_se sorprendió al ver como sus dedo del índice al meñique se habían tornado de color negro-Busoshoku….Haki-

**Bien aquí termina el capitulo 11 y perdón por la tardanza pero hay muy buenas razones para eso, primero no me llegaba la inspiración, después tuve problemas con el internet así que no podía actualizar y para empeorar estoy por entrar en exámenes en la escuela y van a ser los finales así que me tenía que poner a estudiar en algunas materias en especial en mate, bien creo que no es necesario poner que significa Shine ya que muchos ya han de saber que significa mure, me esforzare para subir pronto el próximo cap. Así que hasta pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Pelea.

**Hola, si creyeron que había abandonado el fic se equivocaron, las explicaciones de la tardanza estarán al final del capítulo, así tan solo disfruten.**

Geo se quedó sorprendido mientras veía como el color negro en su mano desaparecía, apretó su puño.

_-Ahora puedo pelear con una ventaja, pero Neo es muy rápido y…-_se miró la pierna-_comienzo a creer que realmente me torcí el tobillo-_

-Maldito-Neo apareció frente a el e intento golpearlo pero no funciona por Geo le esquivo rápidamente_-acaso también tiene Haki de detección, con su pierna lastimada no debería moverse tan rápido-_volteo a ver al piso y vio pequeños rastros de una explosión y miro como las plantas de los pies (mejor dicho de los zapatos) de Geo estaban brillando_-su akuma no mi en muy molesta-_

-Busoushoku kouka-agarro al peli naranja-al fin…AL FIN PUEDO GOLPEARTE-recubrió su frente y le dio un cabezazo_-…duele..-_se separaron.

_-Como puede ser que use su Haki así de bien-_vio como Geo respiraba con un poco de dificultad mientras su armadura desaparecía_-por lo visto tiene un tiempo límite-_

_-Maldición, sabía que seria difícil usar el Haki sin haber entrenado-_rio_-no puedo creer que esa platica que tuve con Luffy me seria de utilidad-_

**Flashback.**

-Oi Luffy-

-Que sucede Geo-

-Bueno me e estado preguntando, ¿Cómo funciona el Haki de armadura?-

-Según recuerdo, es una armadura…-

-No me refiero a eso-se comenzó a rascar la cabeza-tal vez debí ser mas directo, me refiero a como le haces para usar el Haki en el lugar donde quieres-

-A eso, solo tienes que pensar en la parte donde quieres que aparezca la armadura-

_-Entonces no es nada complejo-_

-Porque preguntas…Geo no me digas que tienes Haki-dijo emocionado.

-No te equivoques, solo era curiosidad-

**Fin del Flashback.**

_-Te debo una Luffy-_noto que no había nadie_-demo..-_

En ese momento un tornado lo ataco, cayo al piso y rápidamente sintió como le aplastaban la pierna.

-M-maldito-

-Oi, no me mires con esa cara, me pregunto que pasara primero me pedirás misericordia o escuchare como se rompe tu hueso-

-Yo creo que ninguna de las dos-de alguna manera se las arregló para liberarse se paró de manos-impulse-cayo de pie y se agarro la pierna-_duele, creo que ahora está peor que antes-_

-Tu habilidad si que es una molestia-

-Solo para que lo sepas es una técnica que me acabo de inventar…impulse-uso Haki en su pierna izquierda y esta comenzó a brillar-al igual que esta!-golpeo al vicealmirante en la cara-IMPACT-exploto_-funciono-_

-Puede haber funcionado, pero bajaste tu guardia-apoyo su mano sobre el pecho en la cual había una esfera de aire-impact-

-AAAAAAAAAH!-cayo al piso y después el peli naranja lo pateo, se estrelló contra el árbol y escupió sangre.

Neo lo agarro del cabello y disfruto ver como el niño respiraba con dificultad-parece que estas por llegar a tu limite, que me dices de esto te dejare vivir si a cambio me entregas a los Mugiwara, que dices-

-Tres palabras, sobre mi cadáver-le dio una patada haciendo que lo soltara y después el haki de su pierna desapareció y paso a sus brazos.

-Si eso es lo que quieres-

_-Debo tener cuidado, como no tengo nada entrenamiento solo puedo usar el Haki durante un minuto y después necesito descansar dos, han transcurrido 15s necesito aprovechar lo que me queda, impulse-_trato de golpearlo en la cara pero el peli naranja había usado su soru y se convirtió en aire para no ser detectado_-debí haber concentrado un poco más de energía en el impulso-_

_-Ahora solo le quedan 35s-_agarro la pierna derecha de Geo haciendo que el pequeño pelirrojo apretara los dientes para evitar gritar-en estos momentos tu pierna es tu más grande debilidad-

-Cállate-puso su mano en el pecho del vicealmirante-impact-después de que Neo lo soltara se mantuvo a una distancia considerable_-sabía que usar mi habilidad reducía el tiempo de uso del Haki-_pensó mientras veía sus brazos_-rayos ahora tendré que esquivar durante dos minutos-_

-Parece que estas en un pequeño problema-se volteo rápidamente al escuchar al vice almirante detrás de el-regreso a tener la ventaja-

-IMPULSE-se alejo rápidamente_-rayos, Luffy a qué hora piensas llegar y para empeorar las cosas solo han pasado 30s-_vio como rápidamente Neo se ponía frente a el.

-Bazooka-

-AAAAAAAAH!-salió disparado y se estrelló en la nieve_-que extraño-_se comenzó a rascar la cabeza_-se suponía que había un árbol aquí….un momento-_comenzó a ver a su alrededor_-DEMONIOS, HASTA AHORA TENIA QUE DARME CUENTA….no me sorprende que estén tardando tanto en venir sin darme cuenta estuve moviéndome del punto de reunión, si mis calculas son correctos debo haberme movido 10 metros al este y después 5 metros al norte, no puedo creer que lo note hasta ahora-_

-Que te sucede, parece que recordaste algo importante-apareció rápidamente y le dio una patada.

_-AH!, un minuto algo importante….-_su cara se puso seria-así que ya lo sabias-

-Por favor era imposible no darse cuenta-

-Así que por eso me golpeabas y pateabas, haciendo eso nos retirábamos más y más del punto de reunión-

-Correcto, aunque digas que tu mente es asombrosa, no eres muy listo puesto que notaste el cambio de ambiente hasta ahora-

_-Bueno estaba más concentrado en golpearlo y por eso no me di cuenta, pero todavía hay una forma de que sepan mi ubicación-_levanto su brazo derecho-IMPACT-una bola roja salió disparada y exploto en el aire_-eso debe servir y ahora 40s más y podre usar el Haki-_

-Eso fue muy listo de tu parte, pero creo que debiste hacer eso antes-antes de que Geo se diera cuenta el vicealmirante ya lo había agarrado del pelo-veamos si resistes hasta que lleguen tus refuerzos-

-Claro que pienso resistir, pero solo durante 25s-

-Porque no te callas de una buena vez-comenzó a ahorcarlo con sus manos.

-..aaaaaaa…_solo 17s más…solo eso…-_

-Aaaa, nos es divertido matarte tan rápido-le había soltado el cuello y lo tomo por la camisa-esta inconsciente….DESPIERTA BASTARDO-lo arrojo con brusquedad al piso.

_-10s más-_estaba a punto de levantarse pero sintió un peso sobre su cabeza que le impedía pararse.

-Que te sucede, que ya llegaste a tu limite tan pronto-

_-Kuso….solo 5s más, además aun tengo ese ataque pero no funcionara al menos que lleve el kairoseki además…..-_cerro los ojos mientras se recordaba a si mismo tirado en el suelo y mirando con asombro como una enorme roca estaba destruida_-es muy arriesgado aun no lo controlo bien-_

-Bien…-se llevo la mano a la barbilla-ahora que debería hacer contigo…siento que matarte así como así no encaja…..ya se te someteré a una larga y dolorosa tortura y veremos cuanto aguantas-siento que algo lo sujetaba de la pierna-pero que….-

-0….te descuidaste, impact-después de una explosión Geo uso el impulse para alejarse-cof-se tapo la boca con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostenía su pecho, se miro su mano derecha_-sangre….creo que ya estoy sufriendo las consecuencias de que el air impact me hubiera dado con tanta fuerza en el pecho-_

-Al fin comienzas a alcanzar tu limite-dijo el vicealmirante detrás del niño.

_-Debo aprender a no quitarle el ojo de encima, impulse-_salto en dirección a un árbol_-ya puedo usar Haki pero tengo que tener cuidado si mis cálculos no me fallan me quedan 45s de uso-_apoyo su piernas en un árbol-IMPULSE-se lanzo hacia el vicealmirante-Kouka-lo golpeo en el estómago con su cabeza.

-Nada mal, pero….-

-….ahahah…gck-Geo se llevo las manos al pecho, se arrodillo en la nieve y comenzó a toser sangre-…ahahaha…._mierda ya no puedo más creo que llegue a mi limite-_

Neo se comenzó a acercar lentamente-bien, ahora dime…..tienes algunas ultimas palabras-

-Si…solo tengo tres…..-

-Y cuales son-

Hizo una sonrisa mientras levantaba la cara-LLEGAS TARDE, LUFFY-

-Que….-se dio la vuelta.

-RED HAWK!-golpeo al vicealmirante y lo lanzo a volar unos 5 metros-GEO, ESTAS BIEN-

-Si ahora lo…estoy-cayo boca abajo en la nieve y giro su cabeza a la derecha_-ahora podemos cambiar el curso de la batalla, pero primero…._Luffy-

-Que sucede-

-Me ayudas a levantarme-

**Lo siento me quedo cortito la idea es que el capitulo se centrara en la batalla de Geo pero como ya les había dicho que no soy buena escribiendo peleas pues me quedo así de pequeño.**

**Y en cuanto al retraso primero estaba en mis últimas semanas de colegio (Salí de vacaciones hace unas que será 2 semanas) después estuve ocupada con otros fics, después de eso me vicie (de-nuevo) con Mirai Nikki y al terminar la serie me puse a leer el manga de Mirai Nikki Mosaic (Minene es mi favorita) y los últimos cinco días me puse a leer un manga que me súper engancho llamado Akame ga kill!, en serio lamento el retraso y como el fic se acerca a su fin me esforzare por actualizar más seguido y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **


End file.
